Before It's Too Late
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Elliot & Olivia have been parters or thirteen years, Elliot's been divorced for four. Olivia is always there for him but has he taken it for granted? What happens when someone takes Elliot's place? Will he realize how good he had it before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) This is a new story I came up with a few days ago. Basically it's set during this season but there are a few things that are different. Kathy and Elliot got divorced in season 8 and Kathy has moved on. Elliot has not. Olivia helped him through the divorce as she helps him through everything, but now she has a boyfriend. She has only introduced him to everyone at work once but things are a little more serious than they realize. Something happens to make Elliot realize what he really wants...and that's Olivia...but is it too late?**

* * *

><p>Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk at midnight going through paperwork with her fellow Detectives Elliot, Finn and Munch. She awes' tired and wanted to go home but she knew that they had to finish this work before morning.<p>

For almost a year she had been in a relationship with the District Attorney of the Bronx, Jake O'Conner. She had never been so happy in a relationship, things were going strong and she felt confident that they would stay that way. Because Jake worked as a DA, he understood her job and didn't get jealous when she had to work alongside Elliot a lot.

Speaking of Elliot, she couldn't help but notice how strange he had been acting lately. This was their 12th year as partners and she usually could read him like a book but in the last few months…he had been distant.

It had been four years since Elliot and Kathy had been divorced and she had moved on to a new man. Elliot however, was still single and it didn't seem he wanted to start dating anytime soon. She was worried about him…

As she filled the papers out her cell phone rang and she flipped it open to see a text from her boyfriend Jake. A smile filled her face when she read the sweet message form him and it didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"Let me guess…that's Jake." Finn said smirking at her as he walked to her desk, trying to steal her phone from her hands.

She quickly put it in her pocket and tried to hide her smile. "Shut up."

"You guys are going on ten months…things must be very serious." He said leaning against her desk.

Olivia laughed. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Oh come on Liv…we've only met the guy once and you've almost been together for a year!" Munch said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I really care about this guy and I don't want to ruin it by introducing him to the three stooges."

"Ouch." Finn said. "And I thought we meant more to you."

Olivia pushed him off her desk as she stood up to get more coffee. "You guys do mean a lot to me…but I don't know…I'm just trying really hard to keep this relationship. Jake's different…"

"Different how?" Elliot asked finally joining the conversation.

Olivia turned around as she took a sip of her coffee. "Well…I don't know he just…he respects me. He accepts my job and how much I have to work. He makes me laugh…he's incredibly giving. He's just…he's great."

"No dark secrets in his closet?" Elliot asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes again. "No. And don't you dare go snooping!"

"Oh come on Liv…you know we can't just let you date anyone." Munch said. "We have to protect you."

"I can protect myself thank you very much." She said smiling as she sat down. "And I don't need protection from Jake…he's a great guy."

"So you keep saying." Elliot whispered.

"He is." Olivia said looking directly at him. "No other guy has treated me with such respect…"

Elliot nodded. "Well…Good."

"Yeah. Good." Olivia said looking down at her desk. "Now I don't know about you guys…but I want to get out of here soon! So…if you don't mind let's all stop talking about my personal life so we can get this done!"

"Alright…alright." Finn said walking back to his desk. "We'll give it a rest for now."

Olivia just laughed as she went back to work, she was so lost in thoughts she didn't notice Elliot staring at her. But it didn't go unnoticed by Finn and Munch…

Finally by 1:30 Olivia put her paperwork in Cragen's office and grabbed her coat. "Alright guys…I'm heading home. See you in a few hours."

They said their goodbye's and when Olivia left the office Finn looked over at Elliot. "So what's eating at you…"

It took him a minute but Elliot finally looked over at Finn. "Are you talking to me?"

Finn laughed. "Uh…yeah."

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing…I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you've been staring at Olivia all night." Finn said.

"Have not." Elliot said looking away from him.

Munch now interfered. "Uh yeah you were. I saw it too."

Elliot sighed. "I'm just…worried about her."

"Why? She's never been as happy as she is now." Finn said.

"I know…and that's what worries me." Elliot said leaning back in his chair. "I mean…what do we really knew about this Jake guy?"

"We know he's a great lawyer…Casey told us that. He's smart…went to Yale. And most importantly...he makes Olivia happy." Munch said. "Good enough for me."

"Yeah but…" Elliot sighed. "I don't know…it just all seems a little good to be true."

"Man why can't you just let Olivia be happy?" Finn asked. "Are you that selfish?"

"I'm not selfish!" Elliot yelled. "I just want what's best for her…and I don't know if he is what's best."

"When are you finally going to stop this little act of yours and finally admit how you feel about her?" Finn asked.

"Oh boy…" Munch whispered knowing things were about to get heated.

"What are you babbling about?" Elliot asked afraid to meet Finn's eyes.

"Elliot you've been in love with Olivia for as long as I can remember. What I don't understand is why you never made a move after you and Kathy got divorced? I mean it's been what…four years?" Finn asked.

"I…I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." Elliot said trying to fake a laugh. "Liv is just my friend…my best friend. That's it."

"Yeah. Okay." Finn said rolling his eyes. "Just do me a favor…don't ruin things for her right now. She deserves to be happy…don't complicate her relationship. She's finally in a good place and if you mess with that…well then we're going to have problems."

"I'm not going to mess with anything." Elliot said standing up. "If Olivia is happy then that's great…I was just trying to make sure Jake is as great of a guy as you all think. End of story."

"Okay." Finn said staring at him. "Whatever you say."

"Good. I'm out of here. See you later." Elliot said before grabbing his jacket and making his way out of the precinct.

Elliot walked down the street, he felt his heart beating fast, he wasn't sure if he was more angry or sad. He knew that Finn was right, he was being selfish. Ever since they had become partners, Olivia had had his back through everything. He had been mean and rude to her at times and she still stood by him. She helped him with his kids and through his divorce with Kathy and all he ever did was find ways to ruin things for her.

She was finally happy…he knew that. She came to work with a smile on her face everyday now, she seemed full of life. That should make him happy, he knew she had been lonely for a long time and now she wasn't. He just wished he was the one who was making her happy…the one keeping her from feeling lonely.

But the truth of the matter was he had no one to blame but himself. He had been divorced from Kathy for four years now, he had every chance to tell Olivia had how truly felt but he never did. He just sulked in his self-pity and dragged Olivia down with him until she met Jake.

It was selfish for him to want her with him, taking care of him and making him happy. If he really loved her he should be able to let her go, but that was the problem he loved her too much. He knew he was losing her, but he didn't know how to get her back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Olivia's apartment, she opened the door and walked to her bedroom expecting to be alone. She jumped when she saw Jake sitting up in her bed with a big smile on his face.<p>

"Hey." He said.

She smiled at him. "Hi. You scared me." She said as she walked over to kiss him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…after I texted you that I was going to bed I realized I didn't want to sleep alone." He said shrugging.

She smiled as she took off her coat and threw it on the chair beside her bed. "I like the way you think."

"How was work?" He asked as he pulled her down beside him on the bed.

She sighed. "Long…"

He chuckled. "How long?"

Olivia looked over at him. "Lots of paperwork. I mean it was good cuz we caught another scum bag but I'm tired. Not to mention the fact that the guys were asking about you again…they are very curious."

Jake smiled. "Well you know I would love to get to know them better. You're the one dragging your feet here."

She sighed. "I'm not dragging my feet…I just want to keep my work life and my private life separate."

"Why?" He asked pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She stared at him for a moment. "It's just complicated…"

"Liv…" He whispered. "You know I love you right?"

She smiled weakly at him. "Yeah. I know that."

"Then what is it? What's so complicated?" He asked.

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. I think…I think at SVU I'm someone else. They know me in a way that no one else does…"

"I want to know every thing there is to know about you." Jake said. "I want you to let me in all the way. The way you let them in…the way you let Elliot in."

Olivia's eyes opened in shock. "What does Elliot have to do with anything?"

"He knows you better than I do." Jake said. "I've met the guy once and I could see that within thirty seconds."

Olivia sighed. "It's just because we've known each other so long. We're partners…we have to know each other well in order to protect each other. That's it…he's my friend. My best friend…but you…" She paused. "You're…"

"What am I?" Jake asked softly. "What am I to you?"

"You're the man I love." Olivia said smiling. "And…I've never said that to any other guy Jake. I've never been in love with another man before…at least not one that loved me back. This is new to me…I'm really trying."

He stared at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her gently. "Okay." He said as he pulled back.

She stared at him as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Okay? Okay? I…what just happened?"

He chuckled. "You just opened up to me. I just needed to know that you were in this with me." He said.

'So...what does this mean?" Olivia asked. "Are we okay?"

He turned back to look at her. "We are okay."

"You know…" She paused. "I'm not so tired anymore."

He smiled at her. "You know what…me either." Olivia giggled as he rolled over on top of her, needles to say she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Elliot was trying as hard as he could to get Olivia alone to talk to her. He had decided he had to clear the air once and for all between them, she had to know how he felt. He knew that it could possibly screw up everything they had but he had to know if he had a chance.<p>

Olivia and Casey were sitting on Olivia's desk laughing and talking, he knew it was now or never. "Hey Liv."

Olivia looked from Casey to Elliot. "Hey El. What's up?"

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "Uh…yeah sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah everything's fine. I just need to talk to you for a minute." He said.

Olivia looked at Casey who was just as curious as she was. "Okay."

"Liv!" A voice rang through the precinct catching all of their attention. "Olivia!"

"Jake?" Olivia asked looking towards the double doors, surprised to see him. "Jake what are you doing here?"

He laughed and ran over to her, pulling her in for a hug. "I had to come see you before anyone else."

"Why? What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Elliot could feel something big was coming, his heart was pounding, his moment was slipping away. "I just talked to my boss…there is an opening at the Los Angela's District Attorney office. They want me! I would be the head of the department there! Liv…I got a promotion. A huge promotion! Do you know how huge this is?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment trying to take in his words. "LA?"

He nodded. "Yeah! California baby!"

Elliot's heart sunk to his stomach, he knew what was coming next. "California…" Olivia whispered. "I…I mean I'm so happy for you. You deserve this but…"

"But what?" Jake asked. "What?"

"I…" She paused. "You would be moving to California…"

Jake stared at her for a moment. "I know. And that's why I wanted to talk to you first."

"I mean…did you take it?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. I said yes." He said. "But…I was hoping you would come with me."

Now Elliot felt sick, Casey's mouth opened in shock and Olivia felt dizzy. "Go with you? To California…"

Jake smiled at her. "Look I know this is a lot to digest right now but…" He took her hand. "Liv I love you."

"Jake…" Olivia whispered.

"Oh my God…" Casey said smiling.

"Jake what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time and I know we haven't even been together for a year yet but I know how I feel about you." He said. "And after our talk last night…I know you feel the same."

"Oh my God…" Casey said again.

"So after I talked to my boss…I went to the jewelry store." He said slowly.

"Oh my God…" Elliot now repeated.

"Jake…Jake I-" Olivia said her hands starting to shake.

Slowly Jake went down on one knee. "Olivia Benson…will you marry me?"

"Oh my God…" Casey, Elliot and Olivia all said together.

"You're proposing…right here. Right now." Olivia said in shock. "I…I mean…I…"

He laughed. "I figured you would be shocked but it's okay to say yes."

Olivia stared directly into his eyes. "You're serious?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life Olivia. I love you…you're amazing." He whispered. "You're everything I've ever wanted and more…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know what I'm asking…I'm asking you to leave everything you know and move across country with me. But I promise to take care of you…always and love you forever. Will you take that leap of faith with me?"

Olivia had tears streaming down her eyes, she looked at Casey who was smiling joyfully and then at Elliot whose eyes were wide in shock, but there was something else there. Pain. She couldn't take her eyes off of him until Jake pulled her back to reality.

"Liv? Baby what do you think?" Jake asked.

Olivia quickly turned from Elliot to Jake. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes I'll marry you…yes I'll go to California with you."

Jake hollered with happiness and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms. He spun her around and Elliot just watched from the sidelines, wanting to punch Jake in the face. Casey was clapping as the rest of the precinct finally caught on to what was going on.

When Jake finally put her down, Olivia looked down at her hand. "I'm engaged."

Casey laughed. "You're engaged!"

"I'm engaged." Olivia said laughing. "Holy crap."

Jake laughed. "That's a good holy crap right?"

Olivia turned back to him. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Congratulations!" Casey said hugging Olivia and then turning to Jake. "I don't know you all that well but you make her happy so I like you."

Jake laughed. "Well I'm glad you approve."

Olivia turned to Elliot. "El…you've been quiet."

Elliot was still staring at her; his moment was completely ruined now. "I…"

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something…" She whispered. "I'm sorry this…" She laughed. "I didn't expect…"

Elliot smiled at her. "Right. No of course…"

She smiled up at him. "Can you believe this? Can you believe I'm getting married!"

He shook his head. "No. I mean…yes. But.." He was quiet for a moment. "California…"

Olivia made eye contact with him. "California…"

Jake sighed. "Yeah that part is…" He shrugged. "It's not going to be for awhile…you know…so…"

Olivia looked at Jake and then back to Elliot. "I uh…I mean it's not goodbye forever."

Elliot nodded. "Isn't it?"

Olivia felt her heart sink sadly. "No…"

Elliot shook his head, this wasn't the time to be selfish. "I…just…" He laughed. "Forget about it. Sorry…just shocked. Um…I'm happy for you." He said smiling. "You deserve to be happy…" He looked at Jake. "Jake makes you happy…"

Olivia looked over at Jake and put a hand on his cheek. "Yeah…he does."

Elliot nodded. "Alright. Then I'm happy for you. I'm happy for you."

Olivia turned back to Elliot and leaned up to hug him tightly. 'Thank you Elliot."

Elliot hugged her back, his eyes locked with Jake's who was staring intently at him. "You deserve this."

Olivia pulled back and turned to Jake. "I guess the two of you actually have to get to know each other now. After all…you're my finance and you're my best friend." Olivia said looking between them both.

Jake nodded slowly and put his hand out to Elliot. "Yeah. Yeah I guess we do need to get to know each other. Anyone who is important to you Liv should be important to me."

Elliot reached out slowly to shake Jake's hand. "You be good to her. Treat her right."

Jake nodded. "Don't worry. I will."

Finn walked over to them. "What did I miss?"

"Olivia and Jake are engaged!" Casey yelled.

Finn pulled Olivia in for a hug. "Congratulations!"

Olivia smiled. "Thank you!"

"And she's moving to California." Elliot said quickly.

Everyone turned to Elliot, his face was hard. "California?" Finn asked.

Olivia stared at Elliot for a moment before turning back to Finn. "Well not this second but yes…Jake got offered a promotion out there."

"Wow." Finn said. "Well…we're sure gonna miss you here baby girl."

Olivia stared at him. "I'm…I'm gonna miss you guys too. But…I can always visit." She turned to Jake. "Right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Olivia looked back at Finn and then too Elliot. "See…we will still see each other."

"Right." Elliot said smiling. "I uh…I got the twins tonight so I'm gonna head home."

"No. We should go out to celebrate and I know it would mean a lot to Olivia if you were there." Jake said. "Please…come with us."

Elliot tried to smile but he shook his head. "I wouldn't be much fun today. You guys go…have fun."

He grabbed his coat and started to walk away, Olivia ran up to him quickly walking with him out the double doors. "El wait."

He turned to look at her. "I really gotta get the kids from school Liv."

"You're upset." She whispered. "I…Can we talk about this?"

Elliot stopped walking. "Liv…you're engaged." He said smiling weakly at her. "You should be celebrating with your fiancé."

"But you're my best friend." She said biting her lip. "I want you to celebrate with me. I want you to be happy for me."

"I am happy for you." He said nodding his head. "I just have to get the kids…"

"You wanted to talk to me about something before Jake came in…are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah. I just wanted your advice on something with Lizzie." He said lying through his teeth. "No big deal."

"Well do you want to talk about it now?" She asked hopefully, she knew he was keeping something from her and she hated that.

"No. No it's not important. I can handle it. You go out and celebrate. This is big!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "We can talk tomorrow."

"El…I wasn't expecting this to happen." She whispered.

He nodded. "I know that."

"California…" She whispered. "I mean I…you know you're…"

He nodded again, smiling but avoiding her eyes. "Liv you're a big girl. This is your life…I want you to do what's right for you. Jake seems like a really great guy and he loves you…I think that's great."

"El…" She whispered.

"I'm just gonna miss you." He said shrugging. "It will be weird not working with you."

"You've had other partners before." She said. "And…and this won't change our friendship right?" She asked hopefully.

He stared at her for a moment and then looked down at her ring. "No Liv. This doesn't change anything."

"Okay…" She whispered. "Okay."

He looked up at her eyes and smiled. "Okay."

Elliot took one last look at her before walking away, Jake walked up behind Olivia and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay baby?"

Olivia looked at him quickly. "I…" She looked back to where Elliot had disappeared too and tried to hold in her tears, she didn't know why she was so upset. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Is Elliot okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…you know we've just been partners for thirteen years. It's strange to think I'll be leaving." She said turning to Jake.

Jake nodded. "I know. But Elliot wants you to be happy…and we love each other." He shrugged. "I mean you want to go with me right?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. Yeah I do…it's just going to take some adjusting."

He smiled. "Well we can work on it together."

She smiled. "Right."

"Casey and Finn want to take us out for a drink to celebrate." He said. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm ready."

Olivia took Jake's hand and let him lead her back into the precinct where Finn and Casey were waiting. Her mind was reeling, in the last fifteen minutes, she had been proposed too, agreed to move across the country and she was pretty sure she just lost her best friend.

* * *

><p>Outside, Elliot was walking as fast as he could down the street when Don Cragen walked up to him. "Hey."<p>

"Not now." Elliot said storming past him.

Cragen sighed and tried to keep up with him. "Finn just texted me."

"Yeah so?" Elliot said walking straight past his car just needing fresh air.

"Liv is engaged." Cragen said. "She's moving to California."

"Yup. I was there." He said clenching his fists. "I don't need the play by play."

"Elliot calm down." Cragen said. "You're going to do something stupid."

Elliot whipped around quickly to stare at his boss. "How could she just say yes like that?"

"Elliot…don't do this." He said. "You are upset…stop blaming her."

"She should have said no." Elliot said. "California? California!" He laughed. "That's on the other end of the country."

"Elliot she deserves to be happy." Cragen said.

"Why can't I be the one to make her happy?" Elliot asked. "Why does it have to be this Jake guy? What do we even know him?"

"It can't be you because you never told her how you felt." Cragen said.

Elliot stared at him. "Yeah well it's too late."

"You could still tell her but I don't know if you should." Cragen whispered.

"Why not? Do you really want her to go to California?" Elliot asked.

"No. I don't. You know I think of Olivia like a daughter but if this is what she wants then I support it." Cragen said. "IF you tell her you will just upset her…"

"But what if she feels the same way?" Elliot asked. "Don't I deserve to know?"

"You've had thirteen years to tell her how you felt Elliot. I'm not trying to be mean or piss you off…but I care about Liv. I've seen her take care of you for a long time and she deserves her happy ending…this is it." Cragen sighed. "If you really love her let her go."

Elliot stared at his boss. "I don't think I can."

With that he walked away from Cragen and he knew better than to follow him. He just hoped Elliot didn't do something stupid that would not only hurt himself but Olivia as well. 

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Should I continue? I still haven't finished my other story "Unexpected Happiness" so keep an eye out for updates on that too. If you guys like this one I'll be sure to update soon! Thanks! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter! Much appreciated! Hope you like this chapter as well! When you finish let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Three days later, Elliot had barely showed his face at the precinct. He had been "sick" according to Cragen but Olivia was beginning to feel that it was something else. His reaction to her engagement had been unexpected, she thought he would be happy for her. He was her best friend, she was always happy for him when things were good but something had changed.<p>

She was sitting at her desk admiring her ring when Munch walked up behind her. "Well if it isn't the bride to be…"

Olivia snapped out of her daze and looked up at her friend. "Hey."

"What are you thinking about?" Munch asked.

She sighed. "Elliot…"

"Don't let Jake hear you saying that." He said laughing as he sat on the edge of her desk.

Olivia smiled. "I haven't seen him since Jake proposed."

Munch nodded. "Yeah Cragen said he's been sick."

"And you believe that?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. "He was fine the other day."

Munch felt uncomfortable he knew what was going on, standing up he walked over to his desk. "I have no reason not to believe it."

Olivia sighed. "I feel like I should go talk to him…but I don't have time right now. I have to be in court."

"I'm sure he really is sick." Munch said shrugging. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Olivia stared at him. "I just…I'm moving to California. Not right away but Elliot is my best friend and I just don't want to leave things on a bad note."

"I'm sure it will be fine." John said trying to smile at her.

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Well I have to meet Casey to go over my testimony. I'll see you later?"

"I'll be here." Munch said watching as she walked away, when she was gone he took out his phone and dialed Fin's number. "It's been three days…how long are we going to let Elliot act like an ass?"

"Meet me at his apartment in twenty minutes?" Fin asked.

"See you there." Munch said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Elliot's apartment he was sitting on the sofa staring at the TV screen not really watching. It was some reality TV show about finding love, he wanted to punch his fist through the screen. He was about too when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

He thought about ignoring it but when the pounding got louder he stood up and went to the door. He was sorry he decided to answer it when he saw who was on the other side.

"Have you taken a shower in the last three days?" Munch asked. "You look like shit."

"What do you want?" Elliot asked, not moving to let them in.

"We want you get your shit together and act like an adult." Fin said pushing past him into his apartment. "Have you been sitting on the couch for days?"

Elliot sighed and let Munch in and shut the door. "So what if I have?"

"Olivia has been asking about you." Munch said. "She is worried about you."

"Why? Doesn't she have a new fiancé to worry about?" He asked as he sat down on the couch again.

"At least he isn't drinking…" Munch said shrugging.

Elliot sighed. "I ran out of beer yesterday…I don't feel like going to get more."

"Are you going to hide here forever?" Finn asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Elliot said as he lay back on the couch.

"Seriously how old are you? This is ridiculous." Finn said rolling his eyes. "You need to grow up."

Elliot was quiet for a minute. "Kiss my ass Fin."

"No thank you." Finn said plopping down on the chair near the couch. "Why are you so upset? You said just a few days ago that you didn't have feelings for Olivia."

"I lied okay?" Elliot said sitting up.

"Well we knew that." Munch said sitting down next Elliot and plopping his feet up on the coffee table.

"If you want us to feel bad for you…it's not going to happen." Fin said.

"What do you want me to say?" Elliot asked. "I can't help how pissed I am about this."

"You have no right to be pissed." Finn said. "That girl has been there through every little thing in your life…she's taken care of you day in and day out. She's put up with your bullshit…she stands by you when no one else will. This is the time when you have to do the same thing for her and you're treating her like crap. She may be getting married to a different man…but your opinion matters to her. She can't enjoy this moment when her best friend is turning their back on her."

Elliot looked down at his hands. "I don't know what to say to her."

"You want her to stay." Munch whispered.

Elliot turned to Munch. "Yeah. I do."

"You know you can't ask her to stay." Munch said.

Elliot nodded. "I know I can't. But I can't let her go either…"

"So what's the answer?" Fin asked.

Elliot leaned back on the couch. "I have to tell her. I can't let her leave without telling her how I feel."

Fin sighed. "You know what that means right?"

"It means I'm either about to get the woman I love…or lose her forever." Elliot said. "She could end up hating me."

"She's probably going to be pissed." Munch said. "And that might push her farther away…"

Elliot nodded. "I know."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Munch asked.

"I don't think I have any other choices." Elliot shrugged. "If I don't' tell her I'm always going to wonder."

Fin shook his head. "Why now?"

Elliot sighed. "I know…I know Kathy and I have been apart for four years now. But…I was afraid before. I didn't think she would ever feel the same way."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Everyone knows that she's in love with you…she has been for years! You missed your opportunity to make a move."

"Fin…" Munch whispered. "Calm down."

Fin stood up. "No. This is crap. Look you're my friend Elliot but…if it came down to it I think we all know I'd take Olivia's side over yours."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"You know how fragile she is. I think if you tell her now she's going to freak out and you're not going to be the only one that loses her." Fin said.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"I'm happy for Olivia…Jake seems like a great guy. If she decides to move to California and marry him then I fully support it. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss her. If you screw this up…you could push her away forever. Not just from you…but from all of us." Fin said.

"So you want me to just swallow my pride and not say anything?" Elliot asked getting defensive.

Fin shook his head. "Yeah. But I know you won't do that."

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "I hate that this could hurt her…I don't want that. I know…I know this is wrong. But she's the one I want Fin. I want her in my life…not just as my partner at work or my best friend…but as the woman I love."

"Well you should have said that four years ago." Fin said walking towards the door. "You can stay Munch…but I have nothing else to say." He turned the door knob before turning back to them again. "Actually there is one more thing I'd like to say…if you screw this up like I know you will…and Olivia runs…I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you for that. I'll be in the car…" Fin said walking away.

Munch turned to Elliot when Fin walked out. "You okay?"

"I know everything he said is true…I really fucked up." Elliot said.

"Yeah. You did." Munch said.

"Do you hate me too?" Elliot asked turning to him.

Munch was quiet for a moment. "I've been married a lot of times…I know that need to be in love. Do you love her because it's convenient, because she knows you better than anyone else? Or do you really love her?"

Elliot stared at him. "I really love her John."

Munch nodded. "Well…then I disagree with Fin. I think you should tell her…you have to tell her. I just wish we weren't all going to get hurt in the end…"

"You don't think there's any chance she'll break it off with Jake?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"No. I don't." Munch said standing up. "She's waited for thirteen years for you to tell her you love her…but I think it might be too late now."

Elliot nodded as Munch walked to the door. "This sucks."

Munch turned the door knob. "Love sucks." He stared at Elliot for a moment. "But if you don't come to work tomorrow…Olivia is going to come here looking for you. So you decide how you want to do this."

Elliot nodded. "I will. I'm really sorry Munch."

Munch nodded. "I know."

Munch smiled sadly one last time before walking out of the apartment leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts. He lay back on the couch again and sighed…everything was about to change.

* * *

><p>The next day, Olivia walked into he precinct feeling nervous. She had refrained from calling Elliot last night but she was hoping he would be at work today. She sighed happily when she saw him sitting at his desk filling out paperwork.<p>

"Hey El!" Olivia said walking over to their joined desks. "I was going to head over with chicken noodle soup if you didn't show up today."

He smiled at her caught up in how beautiful she was it took him a moment to respond. "Hey. Yeah…I just had a bad headache. I'm fine now."

She sat down at her desk. "Well good."

"Yeah good." Elliot said looking down at hid desk, he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"So…Jake wants to go out to dinner with you and me sometime this week." Olivia said. "He wants to get to know you better."

Elliot looked up at her. "Oh."

"Are you free at all this week?" She asked hopefully.

"I uh…I'm not sure." Elliot said rubbing the back of his neck. "But um…before everyone gets here can we talk?"

Olivia stared at him. "Yeah. Sure. What's up? Is it about Lizzie? The thing you wanted to talk to me about the other day?"

"Yeah…" He whispered.

She smiled. "Okay."

"Can we go somewhere more private though? The Cribs or something?" Elliot asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Olivia said standing up.

He felt his heart pounding, his palms were sweating and he felt like he was going to be sick. They walked upstairs to the cribs and Olivia sat down on one of the beds before turning to Elliot.

"So…what's going on with Lizzie?" Olivia asked not expecting anything. "Boy problems?"

Elliot leaned against the door. "I…it's not actually about Lizzie."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "Oh. Okay. Well what's going on? Does this have to do with the headache thing?"

Elliot sighed and walked over the bed opposite her and sat down. "Okay this…is hard for me."

"Elliot you're scaring me. What's going on? Are you sick or something?" Olivia asked quickly.

"No. I'm not sick." He said. "I'm fine."

She sighed with relief. "Oh thank God…Don't you dare scare me like that Elliot Stabler! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you…"

He smiled at her. "Really…I'm okay."

"Okay then what is it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot sighed. "Alright…it's just…you know this whole thing with you and Jake…it's a lot to take in."

Olivia laughed. "You're telling me! I still can't believe it actually happened."

Elliot smiled. "Me either. But…I just want to make sure this is what you really want."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I love Jake."

He felt his heart being crushed but he had to keep going. "I know…I mean I know you say you do but this is kind of sudden isn't it?"

Olivia shrugged. "We've been together for ten months."

"Still…this is you deciding to spend the rest of your life with someone. That's a big commitment." He said softly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on…Elliot I'm not 21 anymore. My life is ticking away…I need to make these decisions sooner rather than later."

"Yeah but…how well do you know him?" Elliot asked. "How well does he know you?"

"Why do you keep going back to this?" Olivia asked.

Elliot sighed. "I just don't want to see you rush into something without really thinking it through. I mean you're not just marrying Jake…you're moving all the way across the country with him. You're moving away from the place you grew up in…you're moving away from your friends. The people who really know you."

Olivia nodded. "I know that. And I'm terrified…but I've wanted this forever El. You know how badly I want to have a family."

Elliot nodded. "I know. And I want that for you too…I really do Liv. But I just don't want you to settle for just anyone."

"Jake is a great guy." Olivia said. "You just don't know him that well…that's my fault. But if you spend some time with him-"

"I'm sure he's a great guy." Elliot said nodding. "But…he's not…" He sighed looking down. "He isn't…he's not…"

"He's not what Elliot?" Olivia asked feeling her hands start to tremble.

Elliot swallowed hard and looked up at her quickly. "He's not me."

Olivia felt her heart drop to her stomach, this couldn't be happening. "What?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know my timing is bad but I-"

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Olivia asked.

Elliot licked his lips and he stood up and walked right over to her. "I'm trying to say that I want you to have the family you deserve and the marriage you deserve. But I don't want you to have it with Jake…"

"And who do you want me to have it with?" She asked feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"I want you to have that all with me. I love you." Elliot whispered.

She couldn't look away from him for a moment, she pushed herself off the bed and stood before him. "Elliot…"

"I know." He said shaking his head. "I know…this is bad but I couldn't let you marry him and move away without knowing how I really feel."

"Thirteen years…" Olivia whispered. "Thirteen years Elliot! That's how long we've been partners."

Elliot nodded. "I know that."

"You've had thirteen years to tell me this and you wait until I'm finally happy with someone else to do it?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Why? Why now?" She asked.

"Because I finally realized what I wanted." He said.

"Which is what exactly? What do you want from me?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I just…I want you to take a minute to think about this. Think about Jake…think about how you feel about how and how you feel about me and then decide what you want." He said.

"I love Jake." She whispered. "I love him."

Elliot nodded. "Okay…and how do you feel about me?"

Olivia stared at him, she wanted to run away but at the same time she wanted to kiss him senseless. "I've loved you for thirteen years Elliot…everyone knows that."

"Everyone but me." He whispered.

"Well than that makes you the biggest idiot in the world." She said rolling her eyes. "Why would I put up with your crap if I didn't love you?"

"Well then are you sure this is what you want?" Elliot asked. "Are you sure you want to marry Jake?"

"I have thought about what this would be like for so long…to hear you say all this. But now…" She shook her head. "This isn't right."

"Why not?" Elliot asked. "Why isn't it right? We both love each other…we've known each other for thirteen years. We're best friends…I know things about you that Jake will never know or understand. Doesn't it make more sense for us to be together?"

Olivia stared into his eyes, she wanted to punch him. "I can't do this."

She turned her back on him and opened the door before walking down the stairs, Elliot cursed under his breath and ran after her. Olivia tore into the precinct and to her desk, she was so upset she dropped her bag and her keys flew out of it.

"Olivia?" Cragen asked. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "No. I'm not okay."

"What happened?" Fin asked walking over to her. "Liv you need to slow down."

"Where the hell are my keys?" Olivia screamed. "Someone help me find my damn keys!"

"I don't think you should be driving right now…" Cragen whispered.

"Liv…Liv wait!" Elliot said running up behind her.

"Oh boy…" Fin said sighing.

"Stay out of this." Elliot said pointing at Fin before turning to Olivia. "Liv please can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" She asked angrily. "You're a selfish bastard! End of story!"

"I didn't want this…I didn't want to hurt you." Elliot said. "Please you have to believe me."

"Why should I?" Olivia asked. "If you really cared about me…you would have just let me be happy with Jake. Is this why you haven't been at work in days?"

Elliot nodded. "I was upset."

"When Kathy and you got divorced I thought maybe…just maybe you would make a move. I practically threw myself at you! I used every trick in the book…the clothes the jokes…I was at your house everyday! I took care of you. I did everything for you! And you never once…not once showed any hint that you wanted me. Do you think ti was fun for me feeling rejected like that? Do you know how hard it was for me when you were still married to Kathy knowing I couldn't have you?" She screamed.

Elliot nodded. "I wanted you…I did. I just…I didn't want to jump into another relationship. You don't know how hard it was to not make a move. I was afraid you would think it was just a rebound and that I would lose you."

"It's been four years!" Olivia yelled. "Kathy moved on six months after your divorced was finalized. I haven't even been with Jake for a year…that gave you three years to grow a pair of balls and say something."

"Olivia…why don't you calm down…let's take this to a different-" Cragen whispered.

"No!" Olivia yelled. "Answer the damn question! Why now? Why? Things are finally good for me."

Elliot nodded. "I know. And I feel terrible Liv…I feel terrible that I'm doing this to you but I don't know what else to do."

"Our entire friendship has been about you." Olivia said. "Everything we do revolves around you…everything I do revolves around you! Now that I'm finally doing something for myself it pisses you off. That's it isn't it?"

He shook his head. "No. That's not what this is about at all. I want you to be happy more than anything."

She laughed. "What a lie."

"Liv stop." He said. "I know you're mad at me right now I get it but you have to know that I'm not doing this on purpose."

"What am I supposed to do Elliot? Fall into your arms and just give everything up for you?" Olivia asked.

"I…I don't know." Elliot said sighing. 'I don't know."

"Well what did you want to come from this?" She asked.

"I just needed you to know the truth. I couldn't let you leave or marry another man without knowing you had other options." He said.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you El but what came out of this is that you lost your best friend." She said finally grabbing her keys and running out of the precinct.

"Liv! Liv! Olivia!" Elliot yelled he made a move to go after her but Cragen put a hand on his arm.

"Don't. Let her go." Cragen whispered.

"You can't be serious!" Elliot yelled. "I can't just let her go after saying something like that."

"She's upset…this was a lot for her to take in." Cragen said. "Let her take a breather."

"I had to tell her." Elliot said.

"I know." Cragen said nodding. "I know…"

Elliot fell into Olivia's chair, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy and that Olivia could be angry. He never thought she would say that he had lost his best friend. This was worse than he had expected…

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Olivia was at Jake's office pacing and waiting for him to return from a meeting.<p>

"Hey…my secretary said you were here. What's up?" He asked walking over to her.

Olivia stared at him. "When do they want you to start your job in California?"

"Well…they said I can start whenever but most likely six months." He said. "Why?"

"I want to go now." Olivia said quickly. "Let's just move out there now."

Jake stared at her for a moment. "Now? Liv what are you talking about? This is the one part of the engagement that you have been dreading…"

She nodded. "I know. But I thought about it…I want to start my life with you. I want to start my new life with you in California. I don't want to be here anymore."

Jake walked over to her and took her hands. "Okay…take a deep breath Olivia. What's going on? What happened?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I jstu want to go."

"Something happened." Jake said. "You were fine this morning and now you look like you're about to fall apart."

"I just…nothing I had a bad day at work." She said sniffling.

"Was it a case?" He asked.

"I…no." She sighed. "I just…"

"It's Elliot." Jake whispered. "He said something to you…"

Olivia looked into his eyes, she knew that Jake loved her and she didn't want to start any problems for them. "We got into a fight. It was stupid."

"Well what was it about?" He asked. "What did he say to you?"

"This is how my relationship with Elliot is. We argue…we've been around each other for too long. I just…I need a new partner…a new place to work." She said avoiding the truth. "I just…I'm stuck in a rut here. I want to start new in California…with you."

Jake was quiet for a minute. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Jake took a deep breath and then nodded his head. "If this is what you want…then alright. We'll go."

"Really? When?" Olivia asked feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

"Well I need to talk to my bosses here and out there. And then we need to find a place to live…" He said.

Olivia nodded. "I was thinking next week."

Jake laughed loudly. 'Next week…do you hear what you're saying right now?"

"We can rent for awhile or stay in a hotel for the time being. And…you said it yourself the told you that you can start whenever." She said.

"Yeah but what about you?" He asked. "What about your job?"

"I've given Cragen thirteen years of my life…he can right me a great recommendation and I'll find a job out there. It doesn't have to be in the SVU department…" She said shrugging. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah but this is your home…what about your friends?" He asked.

"I can make new friends and visit my friends here when I want too." She smiled at him and took his face in her hands. 'Come on Jake…don't you want to start our life together?"

He smiled. "More than anything."

"Then just say yes…" She whispered. "Say yes and we can be on our way."

Jake was quiet for a moment and then he nodded his head slowly. "Alright. Yes. We can go to California next week."

"Yes!" Olivia yelled as she jumped into his arms, Jake spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>The next day…everyone was walking on egg shells at work waiting for Olivia to show up. Elliot was sitting at his desk staring at her empty seat and Fin was glaring at Elliot with such anger Munch was sure he should take his gun away from him. Finally Olivia walked in and smiled at everyone as Cragen walked out of his office.<p>

"Hey Olivia." Cragen said. "How are you?"

"I'm great." She said smiling. "I need to talk to you about something though."

"Okay." He said. "You want to go in my office?"

She shook her head. "No. No not necessary." She put her bag down. "How fast do you think you can have a letter of recommendation ready for me?"

Everyone stood up quickly. "Why?" Fin asked. "I thought you weren't leaving for a few months?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Jake and I talked about it last night and we decided we want to go as soon as possible."

"Soon as in when?" Munch asked.

"We're leaving next Friday." Olivia said.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So...what did you thinkkkkk? Let me know! Sorry to leave it on a little cliffhanger here...but I'll try and update as soon as possible! :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated I've been super busy! But I hope you like the new chapter :) Let me know what you think after you finish it :) THANKS! **

* * *

><p><em>The next day…everyone was walking on egg shells at work waiting for Olivia to show up. Elliot was sitting at his desk staring at her empty seat and Fin was glaring at Elliot with such anger Munch was sure he should take his gun away from him. Finally Olivia walked in and smiled at everyone as Cragen walked out of his office.<em>

_"Hey Olivia." Cragen said. "How are you?"_

_"I'm great." She said smiling. "I need to talk to you about something though."_

_"Okay." He said. "You want to go in my office?"_

_She shook her head. "No. No not necessary." She put her bag down. "How fast do you think you can have a letter of recommendation ready for me?"_

_Everyone stood up quickly. "Why?" Fin asked. "I thought you weren't leaving for a few months?"_

_Olivia shook her head. "No. Jake and I talked about it last night and we decided we want to go as soon as possible."_

_"Soon as in when?" Munch asked._

_"We're leaving next Friday." Olivia said._

Elliot felt like he was going to throw up. "What?"

"Friday?" Fin asked walking closer to her. "But…why so soon?"

Olivia looked down at her desk, pretending to look for something because she was afraid to meet anyone's eyes. "Jake and I want to start our life together sooner rather than later."

"What's the difference between next Friday or a few months?" Cragen asked. "You don't even have a job lined up yet."

Olivia shrugged. "I know. But I'll find one. I mean you will write me a recommendation right?"

Cragen sighed. "Of course I will…I just hate to see you leave so quickly."

"Is this about me leaving without you finding a replacement?" She asked feigning ignorance.

"No. Don't worry about that…" Cragen said.

"Well then what's the problem?" She asked feeling her hands start to shake.

"I just don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for." Cragen said.

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "I'm ready for this. I'm ready to get married and start my new life with Jake. Sorry if this is inconvenient for all of you but its happening and I really hope that you can support me on this decision."

"Liv we do support you..." Fin said walking right up next to her. "But this is just…really soon. We're going to miss you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not dying. Just moving. It will be fine." She said pulling her bag up on her shoulder again. "I was really hoping that you guys would be happier for me but I can see that's not going to happen. I have to meet Casey at the courthouse for trial. Just so we're clear this is my last case…" She started to walk towards the double doors.

When Olivia was gone, Fin turned to Elliot who was still standing in shock. "You son of a bitch."

"Alright calm down." Cragen said putting his hand up.

"I told you this would happen. She's running because of you." Fin said walking closer to Elliot.

"Back up." Munch said pushing Fin back. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Why do you have to always screw with her head?" Fin asked. "You know she acts tough but she's fragile Elliot."

"I had to tell her." Elliot said sighing. "Do you think this is what I wanted? You think I'm happy now?"

"I think you wanted to screw up all of our lives." Fin said. "It's always about what you want."

"Just because she said she's leaving doesn't mean she's going to go." Cragen said hopefully.

"Oh come on Cap…she's going. We all know that." Fin said rolling his eyes.

"We still have time to change her mind." Cragen said shrugging.

"Don't you get it?" Fin asked. "Liv is leaving because of this fool." Fin said pointing at Elliot. "There isn't going to be any opportunity to change her mind. You know Liv…she's more stubborn than anyone here…except for maybe Elliot. When she makes a decision she sticks to it."

"Maybe this is going to be good for Liv…maybe this is what she really does want." Munch said.

"It isn't. She's scared." Fin said. "We all know who she really loves…she's just pissed."

"If you're implying that she really loves me why would she be running?" Elliot asked.

"Because all you ever do is hurt her." Fin said softly.

Elliot took a deep breath before turning his back on Fin and walking towards the Cribs. When he was finally alone, he sat down on the bed closest to the door. His legs were shaking as he collapsed onto the bed, he put his head in his hands and let the tears fall…

* * *

><p>When Olivia got to the courthouse, her heart was still pounding and she was trying really hard not to cry. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Casey calling her name until she was directly in front of her.<p>

"Olivia?" Casey called nervously.

Olivia snapped out of her trance. "Hey. Hey."

"Are you okay? I called your name five times." Casey said taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia said looking past Casey.

Casey stared at her for a moment. "What happened? Was there a shooting or something?"

"No. Seriously Casey I'm fine." Olivia smiled weakly.

Casey looked hard at Olivia, she looked like she hadn't slept all night or eaten anything. "Let's sit down for a second."

"Isn't the trial starting soon?" Olivia asked looking towards the courthouse doors.

"We have a little while." Casey said smiling as she led her towards a nearby bench. "Just sit."

Olivia did as Casey told her to do and she nodded. "Casey I-"

"Munch called and told me what happened yesterday…what Elliot said." Casey said bracing the subject nervously.

Olivia looked quickly at Casey. "He did?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah…I was going to call you last night but I thought that you might need to sort through it for yourself first."

Olivia took a deep breath. "There isn't anything to think about or talk about."

"Oh come Olivia…" Casey said rolling her eyes. "That's bullshit."

"Casey I'm engaged." Olivia said glaring at her friend. "Jake and I are getting married."

"Yeah. I know. I was there when he proposed." Casey said nodding. "I think Jake is a great…from what I've heard from you and others he's a real stand up guy. But…I also know that you've been in love with Elliot for years."

"Casey I've never said that to you." Olivia said shaking her head.

"You didn't have too." Casey said smiling. "It was written all over your face."

"I…" Olivia blushed. "Casey I don't know what you want me to say."

"Liv you're my friend and I care about you. We've been through a lot together…and I'd hate to see you make a mistake." Casey said shrugging.

"This isn't a mistake." Olivia said shaking her head. "I love Jake."

"I believe that. I really do." Casey said nodding her head. "But I also believe that you love Elliot…and I think you love him more than you love Jake."

Olivia let out a shaky breath. "This isn't fair…"

Casey nodded. "I know. I get why you're upset with Elliot…I do."

"I've wanted to hear him say that he loved me for thirteen years. But…I think I just gave up on him." Olivia said tearing up. "I just didn't think he liked me like that…and for thirteen years I've woken up everyday wanting to make sure he was happy. But now I need to do something for me."

"I want you to be happy…I want you to get married and have a family." Casey said nodding. "But…I want you to do it with the right guy."

"You sound just like Elliot." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Can you honestly tell me that when Elliot admitted his feelings to you, you didn't want to just kiss him and tell him you loved him too?" Casey asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course it crossed my mind but I wouldn't have done that. I wouldn't have cheated on Jake like that."

"So you're willing to move across country and marry him even though you're still in love with Elliot? Don't you think that will hurt him?" Casey asked.

"He doesn't know how I feel about Elliot." Olivia whispered.

"Maybe he isn't 100% sure but I'm sure he has thought about it before…you and Elliot are unusually close even for partners." Casey said honestly.

"We've worked together a long time." Olivia said shrugging. "That's it."

"Olivia stop…" Casey said shaking her head. "Stop lying to yourself. It's like I said I want you to be happy but I just think you are making a huge mistake."

"You just said that you think Jake is a great guy." Olivia said staring at her.

"I do think that. And he is…but that doesn't make him the right guy for you." Casey said.

Olivia was fuming now as she stood up. "I can't believe you."

"Liv please…" Casey said standing up quickly.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving next week." Olivia said folding her arms across her chest.

"Next week? What are you talking about?" Casey asked feeling suddenly very confused.

"Jake and I are leaving next Friday for California." Olivia said. "I love him. I'm leaving no matter what you or anyone else thinks or wants."

"You're running because you're scared." Casey said.

"I'm not running and I'm not scared. Jake and I had already planned on moving to California…we're just changing the move date." Olivia said shrugging.

"What if Elliot came to you right now and said he wanted to marry you? What if he said he wanted to give you the house, the marriage, the kids? What if he promised you it all? Would you still run?" Casey asked.

Olivia swallowed hard. "There was a day when that's all I wanted Casey…but not anymore."

"Why not?" Casey asked. "You deserve to have the dream you've always wanted and now you finally can."

"Why because Elliot is ready to be a man now?" Olivia asked.

"You know Elliot…you know how complicated things were for him." Casey said.

"No. I know he's a stubborn asshole who used me." She said. "He used me to make himself happy…to help take care of his kids. He doesn't love me. He's just afraid that if I leave no one will be around to pick up after all his mistakes."

"Your relationship is more than that and you know it." Casey said pushing Olivia further.

"No. I don't know that." Olivia said looking towards the courtroom doors. "And I expected more than this from you."

"Olivia…" Casey whispered. "I'm not trying too-"

"We have a case to win. So can we put this behind us and get justice for our victim?" Olivia asked turning to glare at her.

Casey was quiet for a moment. "Okay."

Still angry, Olivia turned her back on Casey and walked to the courtroom. Casey sighed and knew that there was nothing she could say to make Olivia stay and see if she could have a future with Elliot.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Olivia was on a war path at work and at home and Jake was beginning to wonder just what Elliot had said to his fiancé. One afternoon when she was at the store, Jake got in the car and drove to the precinct hoping to confront Elliot about what had happened.<p>

When he walked into the office, Elliot looked shocked to see him. "Jake…"

Jake smiled at him. "Hello Elliot."

"Olivia isn't here if you're looking for her…" Elliot said standing up.

Jake nodded. "Yeah I know that. We were at my apartment packing when she said she had to go to the store."

Elliot nodded. "Oh. Alright. Well what can I do for you?"

Jake was quiet for a moment before he ran a hand over his tired face. "The thing is I love Olivia…and I want her to be happy."

Elliot fidgeted where he stood. "I know that."

"But the truth of the matter is…I'm not blind." Jake said laughing sadly. "I knew the first time I saw you two together that there was something between you."

Elliot sighed. "Jake I-"

"But for whatever reason…Olivia agreed to go on a date with me. And I've worked my ass off to try and prove to her that I care about her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her…and I should feel happy that she is ready and willing to move to California so soon for me." Jake said.

"Then what's the problem?" Elliot asked feeling annoyed by this conversation.

"The problem is I know that something happened between the two of you." Jake said.

Elliot shook his head. "It's not like that. Olivia didn't cheat on you if that's what you are worried about."

Jake nodded slowly. "I know she wouldn't do that to me. But something happened…something changed. She was terrified to move to California and now that's all she wants to do. She never talks about work or you anymore…she's fidgety and stressed out."

"She's just nervous about moving." Elliot said shaking his head. "She grew up here…this is all she knows."

"It's more than that. And if you are a real man you will be honest with me and tell me what happened…" Jake said.

Elliot was quiet for a moment, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. "Okay you're right."

"Tell me what happened." Jake said. "I'll beg if I have too."

Elliot sighed and looked directly at him. "I told Olivia that I love her. I told her to pick me instead of you."

Jake was silent for a moment before lifting his arm back and punching Elliot in the face. Everyone seemed shocked that it had happened, even Jake. He pulled his hand back and stared wide-eyed at Elliot. "I'm so sorry."

Elliot groaned and put a hand to his nose, which was now bleeding. "No…no it's okay. I deserved that…"

Munch walked over to Elliot with tissues for the blood. "I'll get you some ice."

Elliot groaned when he pinched his nose to try and stop the blood. "Fuck…"

"Elliot seriously…I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would do that." Jake said.

"I would have done the same thing…" Elliot said. "I've thought about punching you a few times knowing you get to kiss Olivia."

"He gets to do more than kiss Olivia…" Munch mumbled as he handed Elliot a pack of ice.

"Not helping Munch." Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"Right. Sorry." Munch said as he walked back to his desk.

Jake sighed and sat down in Olivia's chair. "I knew there was something there…I thought maybe it was just you know built up sexual tension. But you're telling me you love her?"

Elliot who was still trying to stop the bleeding attempting to sit down at his desk to have this awkward conversation with Jake. "Yes. If you want me to be honest…than yes I do love her."

"You love her like a sister or as you know…someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Jake asked.

Elliot laughed. "Definitely more than a sister. Much more than a sister."

"You didn't answer the last part. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Jake asked.

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "If she wanted me…then yes I would spend the rest of my life with her."

Jake leaned back in his chair. "So that's why she wants to leave so soon?"

"Yes because the thought of being with me makes her sick." Elliot groaned.

"No. Because she's in love with you." Jake said. "And that terrifies her."

Elliot sighed. "No. She doesn't love me."

"Oh come on Elliot…" Jake said laughing. "Of course she does. I've known since she and I started dating."

"Then why did you date her?" Elliot asked.

"Because she's irresistible." Jake said smiling. "Because she is beautiful…she's perfect. I don't have to tell you that…"

Elliot nodded. "No. You don't."

"I know I don't know you that well…but from what Olivia has told me you've been divorced for awhile." Jake said.

Elliot nodded. "Four years. But it was over long before that…"

"It was over the minute you met Olivia." Jake said.

Elliot sighed. "Pretty much."

"Then why now?" Jake asked. "Do you hate me that much?"

Elliot laughed. "I don't hate you…I don't even know you. I'm jealous of you sure…but I don't hate you."

"Well then why did you wait until she found someone else? If you can't have her no one can?" Jake asked.

Elliot was quiet for a moment as he took away the ice from his face. "Olivia is my best friend…and I've got a lot of issues. A lot of issues…things I don't want to deal with. The truth of the matter is…I've always been afraid that if we became more than friends she would finally realize how screwed up I am and leave. If we're just friends…just partners there is a safety net between us…she doesn't see me all the way this way."

"I still don't…" Jake started.

"Olivia has just always been there…she's had my back since day one. I've never had to doubt her friendship or her loyalty as a partner. No matter what I've done in the past she forgives me and stands up for me when no one else will. I have taken her for granted for thirteen years…and it took you asking her to move across country for me to realize just how good I had it." Elliot said.

"So you freaked out knowing you were losing her and decided to ruin the relationship she has now?" Jake asked.

"I don't want to ruin anything for her…" Elliot sighed. "Her happiness means the world to me…and if she wants you then I'm going to have to let her go. But…"

"But what?" Jake asked leaning on Olivia's desk.

"But if there is a chance that she wants me…then I have to take it." Elliot said shrugging. "She's a lot to lose…"

"I know. That's why you know I can't just give up…" Jake said.

"And neither can I." Elliot said.

"You think because you've known her for thirteen years and I've only known her for ten months that you should get her?" Jake asked.

"No." Elliot said. "And she's not an object…we don't 'get' her. She needs to pick who she wants."

Jake nodded. "You know what I meant."

Elliot sighed and put the ice back to his face. "Jake I know you hate me right now…you have every right too. I'm sorry that I did this but you won…she picked you. She's moving to California with you so why do you care?"

Jake stared at him for a moment. "Because I love Olivia…but I don't think I can marry her and start a life with her if I know that she's in love with someone else."

"Jake…" Elliot whispered.

"Would you be able to do it? Kiss her…make love to her knowing she's thinking of another man?" Jake asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

Elliot looked down. "No."

"I didn't think so." Jake said leaning back in Olivia's chair.

"So what do you want from me?" Elliot asked. "What are you doing to do?"

Jake sighed. "I want to know that Olivia is sure about her decision."

"So you want me to talk to her?" Elliot asked. "Cuz she won't even look at me right now…I don't think she is going to talk to me."

"She might if I ask her to talk to you." Jake said.

"What are you going to say?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going to tell her I love her and I want to be with her…but I want her to be happy." Jake said. "I want her to decide who she wants to be with."

"She might get mad…" Elliot whispered. "You know how she gets."

Jake smiled. "I know. Trust me this isn't what I thought would happen after I proposed but I don't really think I have another choice now."

"Jake I didn't mean too hurt her like this…to complicate things." Elliot said.

Jake nodded and looked at Olivia's desk and at a picture of Olivia and her mother. "I know…but it's hard to not fall for her."

"Yeah. It is." Elliot said. "She's pretty amazing."

Jake stood up. "Look I'm sorry I hit you…"

Elliot stood up quickly. "Don't mention it. I'm surprised you didn't do more than just hit me…you have a lot more patience than me. You're a better man than me…that's why Olivia picked you."

"I'll…I'll talk to Olivia tonight." Jake said putting his hands in his pockets. "See if she'll meet with you."

Elliot nodded. "Okay."

Jake nodded slowly. "Okay…" He said as he walked away.

Elliot sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk as Munch walked over to him. "You okay?"

Elliot sighed. "I don't know."

"Maybe this is a good thing…maybe if she talks to you she'll decide to stay." Munch said shrugging.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Elliot asked looking over at him.

Munch sighed. "I don't know."

Elliot sighed. "She's going to California no matter what I say to her…no matter what Jake says to her."

Munch put his hand on Elliot's shoulder and squeezed it. "Time will only tell…" He said as he walked away leaving Elliot to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Back at Olivia's apartment, Jake walked in to find Olivia walking around the living room packing as she listened to her favorite Beatles Album.<p>

She smiled when she saw him. "Hey! Where have you been?"

"Just had a few things to do…" He said smiling as he sat down on arm chair of the couch.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she walked over to him and kissed him gently. "I can order pizza or something."

He shook his head. "No. I'm alright."

She nodded. "Okay. Maybe later." She said smiling as she walked back to the box she had been filling up.

"Hey Liv?" Jake asked softly. "Can we talk about something?"

She turned her head to look at him as she continued to pack. "Sure. What's up?"

Jake sighed and looked down at his hands that were resting on his knees. "I talked to Elliot today."

Olivia stopped what she was doing and turned to face him fully. "Elliot? Why?"

Jake stared at her for a moment. "Because he's your best friend…and you've been avoiding him."

"I have not." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liv…he told me what he said. He told me that he told you he loves you." He said.

Olivia licked her lips as her heart began pounding hard in her chest. "He did?"

Jake nodded and stood up to walk over to her. "Yeah. How come you didn't tell me?"

Olivia kicked at nothing on the ground, she started to sweat. "Because it's not important."

Jake sighed. "Of course it's important."

Olivia glared at him. "I chose you Jake. I'm marrying you. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is I think you have some feelings for Elliot." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "No…I know you have feelings for Elliot."

"We've been partners for thirteen years. I care about him but I don't love him." She said looking down.

"I want to believe that Olivia but I don't." He said putting his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him. "I'm not mad at you…you have a long history with him. It would make sense for you too love him…"

"I don't love him." She said trying to convince not only him but herself.

"Olivia…" Jake said softly. "You don't know how badly I want to marry you and have kids with you someday…but I can't do that if I think you also love Elliot. I'm not doubting the way you feel about me…I'm just doubting that you have no feelings for Elliot."

"So what are you saying?" Olivia asked feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Jake shook his head. "No. I'm not breaking up with you. But…I'm asking you to take some time to really think things through."

"There is nothing to think about." Olivia pleaded. "Please Jake…don't do this."

"Olivia I love you and I want you to be happy." He said cupping her face in his hands. "And as much as it will hurt…I'm willing to let you go if you decide you want to be with Elliot."

"I don't." She said grabbing onto his waist. "I want you. I want us I-"

"Olivia slow down." He said smiling at her. "We could still have that…if that's what you decide. Take a few days…think about it. Talk to Elliot…"

"I don't want to talk to Elliot." She said shaking her head. "There's nothing left to say."

"Yes there is. You'll never forgive yourself if you walk away now…" He said. "Talk to him Olivia…he's your best friend."

Olivia was quiet for a moment before she fell into his arms and let the tears flow. "Jake I'm so sorry."

He swallowed hard and held her close, he rested his chin on her head. "It's okay Olivia…you didn't do anything wrong."

"I really do love you." She whispered into his ears. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

He pulled back and kissed her on the lips gently. "I know…but sometimes what we want isn't what we need."

Olivia watched as he walked towards the door to her apartment. "You're leaving?"

He put his hand on the door knob and turned to her. "Not forever…I just think we need a few days apart so that you can really think."

"Can I call you at least?" She asked. "I don't-"

He smiled. "Take a few days…You know where I am."

"Jake…" She whispered.

"I love you Olivia Benson. I love you more than anything in the world…but I need you to do this for me." He said closing her eyes. "Please…"

She swallowed hard. "I love you too."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I'll see you in a couple of days Liv. Bye…"

When the door shut, Olivia stood on shaky legs for a few seconds before falling to her knees on the floor. She crumpled into a ball and let the tears fall…tears she had been holding in not just for days…but for years. Love was never supposed to be this hard…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you thinkkkk? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Up next...will Olivia agree to meet Elliot?<strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter :) This one is very Olivia/Elliot centered! Let me know what you think after you read it. **

* * *

><p>The next day, Olivia paced in her apartment waiting for Elliot to show up. She had called him the night before and asked him to come by that afternoon so they could talk. She still had no idea what she was going to say to him, she was just hoping that the answers would come to her when she saw him.<p>

When she heard him knock on the door, she walked over to it and took a deep breath before opening it. "Hi." She said.

He smiled weakly at her. "Hey."

"Come in…" She whispered as she moved aside to let him in.

Elliot walked into the apartment, his heart sunk a little when he saw all the boxes. He had been there a million times before but everything was different now.

"Almost all packed?" He asked, not entirely sure why she had invited him over, Jake hadn't called him so he didn't know what happened when Jake had talked to Olivia.

Olivia closed the door and walked up behind him. "Mostly…"

Elliot nodded. "Good…"

"Um…did Jake call you last night?" Olivia asked.

Elliot sat down on the arm of the couch. "No."

Olivia nodded. "But he did come to see you at the precinct."

He stared at her for a moment. "Yes."

"I feel terrible." She said biting her lip. "He was so sweet to me when he came here but I know he was upset…"

"What did you say to him?" He asked curiously.

Olivia sighed. "I told him I wanted to marry him."

"Liv if you asked me here to reject me again…you could have just said that over the phone. I don't know if I can handle it…" Elliot said shaking his head.

Olivia walked a step closer to him. "I'm not trying to hurt you…"

"I know you aren't trying too…" He whispered. "But you are."

"El…you dropped a bombshell on me!" She said sighing. "I just…I don't understand what you wanted me to do or what you expected me to do."

"I don't know…I just wanted you to know the truth." He said sadly.

She nodded. "Jake thinks I love you."

Elliot looked down at his feet and kicked at the ground absently. "Do you love me?"

Olivia swallowed hard. "I think you know the answer to that."

Elliot lifted his head to look her in the eye. "I need to hear you say it…"

She licked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head. "Yes Elliot. I do love you."

He felt his heart begin to race, those were the words he had been wanting to hear for years. "Liv…"

"But I love Jake too." She said shrugging. "I love you both."

Elliot nodded. "Okay…"

"Jake asked me to take a few days to think about what I wanted." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked standing up needing to be closer to her.

She laughed sadly and shook her head. 'No. I'm not. I'm a mess."

"Liv I never meant to screw things up for you…" He said reaching for her hand. "I just…panicked. The thought of not seeing you everyday just killed me Liv…you have no idea."

She let him intertwine their fingers. "It's hard for me too."

He stepped all the way in and reached for her other hand before resting his forehead against hers, breathing her in. "Then don't go."

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, trying hard not to cry. "I don't know what to do…no matter what I choose someone gets hurt. Someone I care about…and I'll get hurt too. I'm going to lose someone either way…"

"What is your heart telling you?" Elliot asked closing his eyes trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

She sighed. "That I'm screwed."

Elliot laughed and pulled away from her. "Olivia I know that Jake is a great guy…I can see that. He's a real class act for not trying to kill me…"

Olivia reached up and touched his nose, his eyes looked a little swollen or bruised. "He hit you though…I can tell."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah he did. But that's okay…if I had been in his shoes I probably would have done a lot worse."

"Are you okay?" She asked cupping his cheek in her hands.

Elliot leaned into her touch. "The nose is fine…it's my heart that hurts."

Olivia sighed and pulled her hand away from him his face. "This isn't fair…"

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as she walked away from him to look out the window. "I know I have really bad timing."

Olivia turned to look at him again as she leaned against the window pane. "If this had been a year ago…El I never would have second guessed it. I would have just been with you…Forever."

Elliot hated himself for waiting this long. "I know I'm an idiot."

She bit her lip. "I used to go into work…and think what it would be like to just be able to go to you and kiss you. I wanted to know what it would be like to go home with you at night…fall asleep with you by my side. Make love to you…"

"We could have that." Elliot whispered walking closer to her. "It's not too late…"

"But it's not just you and me anymore El." Olivia said putting her hand out to stop him from getting to close. "Jake is in my life…he's a huge part of my life now. The biggest part…"

"Did I used to be the biggest part of your life?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. You were…for twelve years."

"Olivia…" He whispered trying to walk closer to her again.

She put her hand up all the way as it met his chest so he couldn't try and kiss her. "Elliot…it's not that I don't want this. But I got tired of waiting…I moved on. I just…I don't think I can let Jake go. I can't just fall into your arms...life doesn't work that way…"

"I know I'm being selfish but Liv I have to know if there could be something here for us…don't you want to know?" He asked.

"El it's obvious that there is something here." She said motioning between the two of them. "But there is something between me and Jake too…something great. For the first time in my life I actually feel comfortable. I feel happy…and now you're here screwing things up."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I really am…"

"I know…you're not a bad person Elliot you're just…" She started.

"Screwed up?" Elliot said smirking with that infamous Stabler smirk that made her knees weak.

She laughed. "No worse than I am."

Elliot sighed and turned his back to her again. "So what am I doing here?"

"Don't get angry…" She begged.

"I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated." Elliot said turning to look at her again.

"Yeah well so am I!" She said throwing her hands up.

Elliot stared at her for a second. "Alright look…I know I suck okay? I get it. Jake's perfect, I'm not blah, blah, blah."

"Elliot…" She warned.

"But just tell me what you want and I'll do it. You want to get married?" He shrugged. "Alright then let's get married."

"What?" She asked in total shock.

"We can get married if that's what this is about." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

Olivia opened her mouth in shock. "I…what…have you completely lost your mind?"

"No. I'm just trying to figure out how to make this work. I know you care about Jake but if you think you want to be with me but you're leaning towards being with him because he proposed well then we can get married too." He said nonchalantly.

"We're not even…you can't just…" She started laughing. "No. No. I don't…this isn't about marriage."

"Well you said you wanted a family. I'll give you that. I'll give you whatever you want and more Liv." He said walking closer to her. "I'll love you for the rest of my life…every day no matter what happens. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you…to protect us. You mean the world to me and I don't want to let you go."

"Elliot you're being ridiculous we aren't even together…we haven't even kissed. You can't just propose!" She yelled.

"So kiss me." He said shrugging. "Kiss me and we'll go get a ring."

"Stop it." She said shaking her head.

"Liv I'm laying it all on the line for you right now…I'm serious. Let's go get a ring." He said pointing at the door. "Let's elope."

Olivia stared at him for a moment and then lifted her hand. "I already have a ring…"

Elliot turned from her eyes to the ring glistening on her finger, he took her hand in his and stared at the diamond. "Yeah. You do."

"You know we can't just get married…" She whispered. "Please don't make this more complicated…"

He sighed and let her hand go. "I know…"

"El you know I care about you…we've known each other for thirteen years. I've been by your side forever but I'm always afraid I'm going to say something that pushes you away forever. I'm afraid of you walking out the door and never speaking to me again." She said. "I can't live like that…"

Elliot looked up at her. "I haven't walked in thirteen years. But you did…"

"Because you told me you didn't want to be my partner anymore." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot groaned. "I don't want to get into that…"

"Well I think we have too." She said bluntly. "We never talked about it."

"What's there to say?" Elliot asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's been four years since then…" She said. "Why are you just telling me how you feel now?"

"Because Kathy was in my life." He said turning away from her.

"Elliot your marriage was over before that so don't use her as an excuse." She said rolling her eyes. "You could have said something when I came back…or were you to busy screwing your new partner Dani Beck?"

"What?" Elliot asked turning to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I came back earlier than you knew…" She said looking down at the floor. "I came to the precinct to see you and talk to Cragen. And I saw you and Dani…"

"What exactly did you see?" Elliot asked feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"I saw the way you acted around each other…the way you touched each other. The way you stared at each other…" She whispered.

"Liv it's not what you think…" He said sighing.

"Wasn't it? Kathy came to talk to me about her…she said that something was going on. When I came back I thought maybe we could figure something out and be together because you were getting divorced but then you went after Dani." She glared at him. "What is that just a fantasy of yours? To screw your partner?"

Elliot rubbed a hand over his face. "Liv it's not like that. I was lonely…you left."

"So you jumped in bed with the first warm body?" She asked angrily.

Elliot stared at her. "You're the one with the fiancé now!"

"Yeah! Four years later!" Olivia yelled. "You could have said something Elliot…you could have told me how you felt. Don't turn this on me."

Elliot sighed. "Nothing I say is going to make you understand but I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I wish to God that I had said something sooner. Nothing happened with Dani…I was going through a divorce and you were gone. I was falling apart…I needed someone to be with and she was there. I feel terrible because I know I hurt her too. I know it looks bad because she was your replacement at work but she could never be what you are to me."

"Well what am I to you?" Olivia asked finally walking up to him. "What are we?"

Elliot walked all the way up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You are everything." He said. "You're my best friend…the love of my life. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to bed. When I think you are hurting…it breaks me into pieces. I would kill anything and anyone that hurts or brings harm to you. I swear on my life…from this moment on if you want me that I will never leave your side. I can't breath without you Liv…when you left…nothing made sense. I couldn't think straight…you're the only one that gets me. I need you Liv…I've never needed anyone the way I need you."

She couldn't take it anymore, she finally let the tears fall from her eyes. "El…"

He wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm so sorry for hurting you…now and every other time I've screwed up. I promise to not do it again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep…" Olivia whispered closing her eyes to hold the rest of her tears in.

Elliot leaned all the way in unable to keep from kissing her. "I can keep this promise…" He whispered before crashing his lips against hers.

Olivia moaned into his mouth, shocked at his sudden actions. She knew she should push him away but the feel of his lips on hers brought up thirteen years of pent up sexual tension. Elliot's hands went from her cheeks to her waist and she threw her arms around his neck needing to be closer.

Elliot was thrilled when she didn't push him away but he knew she still could. He had to make the most of the moment while it lasted. His tongue rolled across her lips begging for entrance, which she happily allowed. Their tongues met for the first time and Elliot had to push her towards the wall because he was afraid he was going to fall to his knees.

Olivia gasped as he pulled his mouth away from hers and latched it onto her neck as they hit the wall. She moaned as he bit down gently on her ear lope. "Elliot…"

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses from her ear to her mouth. "We belong together…"

"Elliot…" She moaned again. "Oh God…"

He moved his lips to hers again. "Olivia…"

"Mmmm." She moaned into his mouth. "Wait…wait stop."

Elliot pulled back for a second, only far enough away to be able to look her in the eyes. "Stopping…"

She put a hand on his chest. "I just…this is…" She let out a shaky breath. "Too fast."

Elliot felt his heart pounding, he had had a taste of her and now he wanted more. "Too fast…"

She licked her lips. "I mean…I just…I think I need to sit down."

Elliot nodded and stepped away from her still in a complete daze. "Okay…"

Olivia walked past him and went to her couch, she sat down quickly and put her head in her hands. "Okay…"

Elliot cleared his throat and turned to look at her, trying to hide what the kiss had done to him by holding his hands in front of his pants. "Okay…"

"I mean that was…" She looked up at him quickly.

"Better than I expected it to be." Elliot said smiling. "I mean I knew it would be good…but that was."

She nodded and smiled back. "I know…"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "Does Jake kiss you like that?"

At the mention of her fiancé's name, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Don't do that…"

He sighed. "Sorry. That was wrong…"

Olivia groaned and stood up again as she started facing. "I can't do this…"

Elliot stood in his place for a minute, unsure of what to say or do. "You can't do what?"

"I just…you're my best friend. And Jake is great too…this is too confusing." Olivia said shaking her head. "I don't know what to do…I don't know what's right."

"It's not about what's right it's about what you want." Elliot said. "So what do you want?"

She turned to him slowly and shyly. "I want you both…"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah…I don't think that's going to work. If I have you I don't want to share you. And I don't think that Jake is going to want to share either."

Olivia laughed sadly. "Didn't think so…"

Elliot sighed and walked closer to her, he took her hand gently and he could feel her shaking. "Relax…I'm not going to kiss you again."

"I kind of want you too…" She whispered not meeting his eyes.

Elliot laughed. "Trust me I do too…but I know that that just complicates things for you."

"What am I going to do Elliot?" Olivia asked.

He nodded his head slowly and squeezed her hand gently. "Let's not make any decisions right now okay?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Okay…"

"You have a lot to think about." He said shrugging. "I want you to make the right choice for you."

She looked up at him now. "But…what if I decide to be with Jake? What if I decide to move to California? What happens then?"

Elliot stared directly into her eyes for a moment before moving a hand to her shoulder, he rubbed it soothingly. "Well then that's your choice…and it will hurt I won't lie. But…you can't get rid of me that easily."

"So…you won't hate me?" She asked softly. "You won't walk out of my life forever?"

Elliot closed his eyes and sighed. "Liv I know that I love you…I know that I'm never going to stop loving you. But…no matter what you decide we'll always be friends. I need you in my life…and if that means as just friends then I have to deal with that. I could never cut you out of my life forever."

Olivia sighed in relief and fell into his arms, holding him as close to her as she could. "Thank you."

Elliot held her closely; he wrapped his hands in her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to thank me for anything…this is all my fault anyway. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you how I felt."

Olivia breathed him in. "I really don't want to be alone tonight…"

Elliot breathed in slowly. "You want me to stay?"

Olivia pulled back slowly just to stare at him. "Yes…but just…just to be with me. I don't want-"

He put a finger to her lips. "I know. It's okay…"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want too." She said. "If it's too much to ask…"

He shook his head. "I'll stay Liv. No where else I'd rather be…"

Olivia sighed happily and hugged him again. "I really do love you El…I just don't know if it's enough."

He held her, afraid that tonight would be their last and only time to be able to have her this close. "I know…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Olivia woke up in her bed and came face to face with Elliot. He was awake and staring at her, a small smile on his face.<p>

"Good morning…" He whispered.

She smiled. "Morning…"

"How did you sleep?" He asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She yawned. "Better than I did the night before…"

Elliot smiled and sat up. "I hate to run…but I have to go to work."

Olivia sighed and sat up slowly. "Okay…"

He stretched and reached for his coat, he had slept in his clothes last night but it had been worth it to hold her in his arms as he fell asleep. "Are you going to be okay?"

Olivia pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned against the headboard. "Yeah…"

He turned to look at her. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Cragen will kill you if you miss work."

"If he knew I was with you I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Elliot said laughing. "You know you're the most important person down at the precinct."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm amazing."

He smiled. "Yeah. You really are."

Olivia smiled weakly and then looked down at her hands. "Thank you for staying last night El…I know it was a lot to ask."

Elliot shrugged. "It's okay…I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Olivia laughed. "Nothing happened…"

He smiled. "Well I got to kiss you for the first time…and I got to fall asleep beside you. That's perfection to me."

Olivia sighed. "See you're only making this decision harder…"

He laughed and kneeled down on the bed to lean over to her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I was hoping it would make it easier…"

She pushed him away laughing. "Jerk…"

He sighed and stood beside her bed. "Why don't you take today just to think…"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…I'm going too."

"If you need me…you know my number." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks El." She said smiling.

He winked. "Anything for you Liv."

Olivia watched Elliot walk out of her room, she thought about what life would be like to do this everyday. To wake up to him, to be in his arms. It's all she had ever wanted…she sighed and fell back onto her bed realizing she had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked out the front door of her Olivia's apartment with a smile on his face, he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Fin standing on the sidewalk.<p>

"Fin…" Elliot said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check on Olivia on my way to work. Saw your car…" Fin said.

"It's not what you think…" Elliot said.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Fin asked skeptically.

"We didn't have sex no." Elliot said shaking his head. "She asked me to stay with her last night…we just slept. That's it."

Fin sighed. "How is she?"

Elliot shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's confused."

Fin stared at him for a moment. "So you guys talked then…"

Elliot nodded. "She knows how I feel…I know how she feels. I told her to take her time and think about what's best for her. Jake said the same thing…"

"Yeah Jake called me last night." Fin said. "He seemed nervous that she was going to pick you."

"He loves her." Elliot said.

Fin nodded. "Yeah. He does. And it takes a strong man to give her this space. He could be really good for her…"

"But so could I." Elliot said. "I know you're mad at me but do you think I'm that evil of a person?"

Fin shook his head. "No Elliot I don't think you're evil…I don't think you're a bad person. I just don't think you realized how much this would hurt Olivia. I know you love her…I can see that. I've known that for years but she is fragile…and I don't' want to see her get hurt."

"I know that." Elliot said. "I didn't mean to hurt her…I never want to hurt her. She means too much to me…"

Fin looked down. "As angry as I am at you…I'm actually rooting for you. Only because I want her to stay in New York though."

Elliot laughed. "Of course."

Fin sighed. "Well…since you talked to her I guess I leave her alone today."

"Fin I know you care about Liv…but I consider you a friend too." Elliot said. "No matter what happens…if she leaves and you hate me forever…I'll still have your back."

Fin nodded and walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "Brothers in blue."

Elliot nodded. "Brothers in blue."

Fin turned and went to walk to his car. "You know if she does leave though…I'm probably going to try and kick your ass."

Elliot laughed. "I deserve that."

"Yeah. You do." Fin said getting in the car. "See you at work."

Elliot watched him walk away and just hoped that Olivia would pick him…but he wasn't sure what Olivia was going to decide. No matter what happened, he had to keep his promise by staying her friend even if she decided to marry Jake. He just hoped his heart would be able to take that pain… 

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Who do you think Olivia is going to pick? I mean I know who she is going to pick...but I'm not telling! Not yet anyway hahaha :) Hope you liked it! Let me know! Drop a quick reviewwwww! <strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Well we're getting closer to Olivia's decision. This chapter has a lot in it...but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>The next day, Olivia pulled herself out of bed and showered before deciding to go visit Jake. It had been two days since she had been him, and she figured he wanted her to take more time but she had to see him. She felt more confused than ever about what to do. When she walked into his office, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies when he looked up at her.<p>

"Hey…" She whispered.

Jake stared at her for a moment. "Hi."

"I know…you said take a few days." Olivia whispered. "But I really wanted to see you…"

Jake smiled at her. "I'm glad you came by."

"Is now a bad time?" Olivia asked. 'If you're busy…"

He shook his head. "No. No…I'm just finishing up a few files here."

"Did you talk to the DA office in California?" Olivia asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I'm still going to go…"

"Even if I don't decide to go with you?" She asked softly.

Jake let out a shaky breath. "Yeah…I think it's a good opportunity for my career. And…if you decide to stay I think it will be easier to leave. It will be hard if I run into you all over town."

Olivia nodded. "Makes sense…"

"Did you come here because you made up your mind?" Jake asked pushing his chair back. "Did you talk to Elliot?"

"Yes I did talk to Elliot…I didn't make any decisions yet though." She said walking closer to his desk.

He nodded. "Good. Good…that's not something you want to jump into."

She smiled at him. "Yeah…I'm sure that's why you're happy about it."

He laughed. "It just means I still have a chance."

Olivia sat down across from him. "How have you been?"

Jake leaned back in his chair. "Uh…been better."

"Jake I'm so sorry…" She said shaking her head. "I hate doing this to you."

"It's fine." He said smiling at her. "It will all work out."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "How are you so calm about this?"

Jake laughed. "I went to the gum last night for about three hours and beat the crap out of a punching bag. It let me release some of my tension…"

Olivia smiled. "Oh…"

"So…how did your talk with Elliot go?" He asked looking away from her.

Olivia sighed. "It was…interesting."

"What does that mean?" Jake asked. "Interesting how?"

Olivia sighed. "I just mean…we talked about a lot of things we've been ignoring for years."

"You guys have a long history…" Jake said nodding his head.

"Our relationship is different…we have to know each other well. Its our way of protecting each other." Olivia said. "We've been through a lot…"

"Elliot is always going to know you in a way that I never will." Jake said. "That hurts…but I can't blame you for that. That's part of your job…you guys spend a lot of time together."

"It's just…we have to trust each other. Some of these cases brought up a lot of bad memories for me…things that Elliot has supported me through. Stuff with my Mom…I see myself in a lot of the victims. I see my Mom too." Olivia said looking down.

"Even if we get married I wonder if you'll ever let me in the way you've let Elliot in." Jake said. "That's what worries me…"

"But I have let you in…I haven't even know you for a year and I've let my walls down more than I have with anyone else in my life. Elliot and I have known each other for thirteen years…it's different." Olivia said.

Jake smiled at her. "I'm not doubting that you love me Liv. It's just no matter what we do your relationship with Elliot is always going to be there between us…"

"So what are you saying?" Olivia asked.

"I'm trying really hard to be okay with all of this…and I want you to pick me. I guess I'm just worried that if you come with me…you won't be happy." Jake said shrugging.

"I'm still confused…are you saying you don't want to be with me then?" Olivia asked feeling very nervous.

"No. No I do want to be with you…" Jake said.

"Okay then where is this going?" Olivia asked feeling her hands start to shake.

"I care about you, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…but I don't want to be compared to Elliot if we're going to be together." He said.

"Why would you think like that?" Olivia asked.

"I know you and Elliot have been through a lot…but I think he's put you through a lot too." Jake said.

"Maybe…" Olivia whispered.

"I'm not trying to persuade you go one way or another…but I just think it might be better for you to put your past behind you and start new. I'm sure Elliot loves you…but I also think he knows how to hurt you." Jake said.

"He doesn't mean to hurt me…it's complicated. You just don't know him." Olivia said.

"I know." Jake said. "I guess what I'm trying to say…is that if we get married…and we move to California…"

"You want me to cut ties with Elliot…" Olivia whispered.

"Maybe not completely…but I just need to know you'll be loyal to me and not him." Jake said. "That sounds really selfish, I know. I just don't know if I'll be able to be with you when I have to constantly look over my shoulder to see if Elliot is there…"

Olivia nodded. "I can respect that."

"So does that make your decision easier?" Jake asked. "Did I just push you away for good?"

"No you didn't. If we're being honest…I was starting to think you were too good to be true." Olivia said laughing. "It's actually refreshing to see you asking for something here…you've given me everything and I've just been hurting you."

Jake nodded. "Love hurts."

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked.

Jake shrugged. "Yeah…I guess I could go get some lunch."

Olivia smiled. "Think you can stand to spend that much time with me?"

Jake smiled and stood up. "I would spend every minute of my life with you if that's what you wanted."

Olivia felt her heart jump at his words, she still had no idea what to do. Jake took her hand as they walked out of his office to get his car and go out to lunch.

* * *

><p>Elliot was down at the precinct going through some files. Fin and Munch had gone home, he was left there for the day until they caught another case. He was tired, but he hadn't been able to sleep since leaving Olivia's apartment. After one night…he was addicted to sleeping next to her. He knew he was screwed…<p>

"Hey Elliot." A voice said from behind him.

He turned quickly and was surprised to see his ex-wife standing there. "Kathy…hi."

She smiled at him. "Sorry to interrupt you at work like this…"

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. What's up? Everything okay?"

Kathy stared at him for a moment and took in his disheveled appearance. "You look terrible…"

Elliot laughed. "Always the sweet talker…"

She sighed and smiled at him. "You just look…tired."

"Oh well you know how the job is." Elliot said. "Not a lot of time for sleeping."

"I ran into Munch at the store yesterday…" Kathy said.

"Oh yeah?" Elliot asked standing up from his seat. "Did he make you sit through one of his government conspiracy talks?"

She laughed. "No. He asked about the kids…I told him they were fine. And then he told me about Olivia getting engaged and thinking about moving away."

Elliot looked down. "Yeah possibly…"

"You and I have had a rocky past Elliot…but I would say that our divorce was amicable." She said.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll admit that Olivia was never my favorite person when we were married…I was jealous of her. But I know she means a lot to you…" Kathy said.

"Why are you here talking to me about this?" Elliot asked curiously.

"No matter what has happened with us in the past I care about you Elliot. You're the father of my children and I want you to be happy…you're happy when Olivia is around." Kathy said. "There were things she gave you I never could…"

"Kathy…" He said staring at her. "Seriously…I-"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said honestly. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid."

Elliot laughed. "You wanted to make sure that I didn't kill the guy that Olivia is with now."

Kathy smiled. "I just figured the kids wouldn't want their Dad to go to jail."

Elliot nodded. "Don't worry about it…I mean I thought about it. But this guy is a real class act…it makes it kind of hard not to hurt him."

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot sighed and leaned against his desk. "I kinda panicked when I realized she was leaving…I told her that I loved her."

Kathy raised an eyebrow. "You did always have bad timing…"

Elliot chuckled. "Thanks Kath…"

She smiled. "What did Olivia say when you told her?"

"She freaked." Elliot said rubbing the back of his neck. "She was pissed that I had waited until she was happy to finally say something."

"Why did you wait so long? We've been divorced for four years…" Kathy whispered. "I always just assumed you guys would get together right away. I wanted to hate Olivia…and you. But you didn't make a move…so I can't."

Elliot sighed. "She's my best friend."

"I know." Kathy said. "She gets you…in ways that I never did."

"You know I did love you Kathy…" Elliot said. "A lot."

She smiled. "I never doubted that Elliot. I loved you too…but sometimes that isn't enough."

"Do you think it's enough for me and Olivia?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I remember one time after a really hard case…you were having trouble sleeping. I tried my best to be there for you…but you just shut me out. I know you didn't do it on purpose…you just didn't feel comfortable talking to me about it. And that's okay…you went to work the next day. I was so scared you were going to snap…so I called in sick to work and went down to the precinct to try and talk to you again." Kathy smiled. "But when I got there…Cragen said you were in the cribs…I went to go talk to you and when I opened the door…you had your head in Olivia's lap and you were crying…"

"You never said anything…" Elliot said.

Kathy nodded. "I wanted to feel angry…" She said shrugging. "But I was just so grateful that you had an outlet. You always kept everything bottled up around me…but with her you could be yourself. You weren't afraid to show your softer side…I think that's when I knew that it was more than just a crush between you. It wasn't just sexual tension…you loved her."

"Kathy…" Elliot said walking towards her. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm not. Despite everything…we had four beautiful children together and that is all I care about. You were a good husband Elliot…you had a lot on your plate and I didn't know how to handle it all. Olivia did…"

"But now I feel like I'm going to lose her." Elliot said. "And I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle that."

"Does Jake know that you told her you loved her?" Kathy asked curiously.

"Yeah he does. And get this…he didn't walk away. I mean he punched me…" Elliot said shrugging. "But then he apologized and told Olivia to think things through and decide who she really wants to be with."

Kathy stared at him for a moment. "So in other words he's the complete opposite of you…"

Elliot glared at her. "Yeah…"

She laughed. "Sorry. He sounds like a great guy…"

"He is. He deserves Olivia…he could give her things I never will." Elliot said. "He's not moody…he lets her in…he's honest…he's funny and smart."

"Don't sell yourself short." Kathy said staring at him. "I wouldn't have married you if you weren't a good guy. You're funny…you're smart. You're brave and loyal…you're passionate about your job and your family. You just need to work on the mood swings…and the being honest part. Then…then you could have a chance."

"So I don't have a chance now?" Elliot asked.

"No. You do. Olivia wouldn't have put up with you for all these years if she didn't care." Kathy said. "She loves you…you love her…so I still don't get why you didn't say something sooner?"

"Because I'm stubborn." Elliot said. "I didn't want to change our relationship…I didn't think I stood a chance. So I guess I thought if I told her I loved her…she wouldn't want me and I would lose her as a friend."

"You just didn't bargain for her to meet someone else…" Kathy said.

"Wishful thinking…" Elliot said shrugging.

"It was selfish of you to think you could have her all to yourself…she deserves to be loved Elliot. And if you weren't going to give it to her…she had to look somewhere else." Kathy said.

"Did you come here to check in on me or make me feel worse?" He teased.

She laughed. "I came to check on you…" She paused. "You look tired and hungry…let me buy you some lunch. We can talk more then."

Kathy turned to walk away and Elliot called out to her. "Why are you doing this?"

Kathy turned back to him. "Because I want you to be happy. If Olivia leaves…I'm afraid you'll fall apart. I would hate to see that happen to you…and your kids needs you Elliot."

Elliot nodded and looked down for a minute. "I know…"

"Come on…lets just get something to eat. You need a break." Kathy said.

Elliot grabbed his coat and keys and followed her. "Thanks for coming Kathy."

"Don't mention it." Kathy said patting his back as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Olivia and Jake were at their favorite sub place eating and talking. Olivia felt calm and at peace with him. She thought that with everything going on…she would feel uncomfortable and nervous around him but she didn't. And that amazed her…<p>

"It's amazing how comfortable I feel with you." Olivia said. "It usually takes years for me to feel like this with someone…"

"Sometimes people just have a connection." Jake said.

"Do you remember our first date?" Olivia asked. "I was so nervous…"

He laughed. "You kept stuttering and you almost spilled your wine on me."

"I thought for sure you would never call again." Olivia said shaking her head. "I made a total fool of myself."

"I thought it was cute." Jake said smiling at her. "And to be honest…it was good to know you were as nervous as I was."

"You were nervous?" Olivia asked. "No way…"

Jake laughed. "Are you kidding? I had never been on a date with someone as beautiful and confident as you. It was intimidating…it took me three weeks to ask you out."

"I remember…" Olivia said smiling. "We met at a District Attorney dinner that Casey dragged me too…I thought you were very attractive. I slipped you my number…which I never do. An then you didn't call."

"I wanted too…" Jake said sighing. "I just didn't think I would measure up to what you were expecting."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked. "I wouldn't have given you my number if I didn't like you."

"I know…but you're different than anyone woman I've ever met. I didn't think you would be the type of woman to fall in love easily…you know who you are. You're not like most girls who will settle just for anything or anyone…" Jake said shrugging. "I knew I had to really wow you…"

She laughed. "Is that why you were trying so hard?"

Jake smiled. "Yup. I figured fancy restaurant…roses…ask questions about you. I didn't want to make myself look good I wanted you to know that I was interested. That I cared…"

"You were very attentive." Olivia said. "Most guys aren't like that…"

"I'm not most guys…" Jake said softly.

"I know." She said smiling. "I mean I always knew that…but this whole thing…made me realize just how great you are."

"Well I did punch Elliot." He said. "So I'm not totally innocent…"

She smiled. "It was just one punch…I've seen worse."

"So I probably shouldn't ask you this…but what are you thinking right now?" He asked.

"You mean who am I thinking about picking?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yeah…" He laughed. "I'm curious…I want to know what I'm up against here."

Olivia smiled and then sighed. "Well…I don't know. It's all very confusing. If were being honest…I gave up on Elliot a long time ago. He'll always be my friend…but as far as more than friends I realized it was never going to happen."

"So when he said he wanted more…it brought up old feelings." Jake said leaning into her.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. A lot of old feelings…I used to think we could be happy. I thought he could be the one…"

'When did you start thinking differently?" Jake asked.

"After and he and Kathy got divorced…" Olivia said softly. "I tried to hint to him that I cared but it didn't seem to work. So…I just decided we would be better as friends."

"Well how come you never said anything to him?" Jake said. "Maybe he didn't think you cared…"

"I guess the same reason he didn't say anything…fear." She shrugged. "I didn't want to lose my best friend."

"So…if Elliot had said something after he and Kathy got divorced…you would be with him?" Jake asked.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Honestly…yes."

Jake reached for his drink and took a sip. "Good to know…"

"Does that make you angry?" Olivia asked.

"No. It makes me grateful that Elliot never said anything." Jake said smirking. "If he had you wouldn't be here with me right now…"

Olivia smiled. "Oh…"

"It's like I said before…I don't want to pressure you either way but sometimes it's good to let go of the past. Maybe Elliot and you had your chance…I think you and I have something special here Liv." He said.

"I do too." Olivia said reaching for his hand. "You're amazing Jake…no guy has ever been as good to me as you have been."

Jake smiled. "Well then pick me." He joked.

She laughed. "Very nice…really subtle…"

Jake shrugged. "I try. Hey I hate to cut this short…but I do need to get back to work…lots to do before I leave."

Olivia smiled at him. "Okay. No problem."

"You sure?" Jake asked. "I mean I can all and make something up-"

"No." Olivia grabbed his hand. "I get it. Don't worry about it."

"Alright." Jake threw some money down on the table and stood up.

He took her hand as they started to walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Kathy were walking towards the same restaurant…chatting as they went.<p>

"So if she stays what happens?" Kathy asked.

"We'll be together. At least I hope…" Elliot said.

"Will you marry her? Because the kids…have been waiting for that to happen for years." Kathy joked.

Elliot smiled. "I'd like to marry her…yes."

Kathy smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>"So can I call you tonight?" Olivia asked holding tightly to Jake's hand.<p>

Jake smiled. 'I would like that."

"Good." Olivia smiled as Jake opened the door for her.

They came face to face with Elliot and Kathy.

"Olivia…" A stunned Elliot said, his eyes immediately went to her linked hands with Jake.

Olivia stood in shock. "Elliot…"

Jake looked at Olivia and then back to Elliot and Kathy. "Hi…"

Kathy waited a minute to see if Elliot would introduce her but finally she put out her hand. "Hi. You must be Jake…I'm Kathy. Elliot's ex-wife."

Jake put his hand out and shook her hand slowly. "Oh. Hi. Nice to meet you."

It was silent for a few seconds before Kathy laughed. "Well this is awkward…"

Olivia looked at Kathy, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "How…how are you Kathy? I haven't seen you in awhile…"

Kathy smiled. "I'm good. Thanks. How are you?"

Olivia looked at Elliot then back to Jake before turning too Kathy again. "I'm…I'm fine."

Kathy nodded. "Good. Well Elliot and I were just grabbing lunch to discuss the kids…"

Olivia nodded. "Right. Sure."

"And we were just grabbing lunch too…" Jake started. "Talk?" He asked turning to Olivia.

Olivia looked at him and then back at Elliot. "Yeah. To talk…"

"Good." Elliot said looking at their joined hands again. "That's good."

Olivia immediately pulled her hand out of Jake's and put it in her pocket, she tried to ignore the pained expression on Jake's face. "I uh…Jake has to get back to work so…"

"Right…" Elliot said. "You're busy…I get it."

"It was good…to see you Kathy." Olivia said smiling at the woman she had once envied.

"Good to see you too." Kathy said going in for an awkward hug.

Olivia was caught off guard but hugged her back. "Oh!"

"So…we'll see you later." Kathy said pulling away and looking at Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia's eyes met for a moment before Olivia turned away. "Yeah…see you later."

Olivia walked away first and Jake looked at Elliot for a minute before quickly following Olivia.

Kathy turned to Elliot. "Well that was…awkward."

"They were holding hands." Elliot said softly.

Kathy stared at him for a moment and put a hand on his arm. "That doesn't mean she made up her mind yet…"

"Doesn't it?" Elliot asked looking down at his ex-wife.

Kathy sighed. "I'm assuming you don't want to get lunch anymore…"

"I lost my appetite." Elliot said. "But I could use a drink…"

Kathy stared at him for a moment. "Come on…I'll buy you a beer."

Elliot let her lead him towards the bar trying to get the image of Olivia's smile and her hand in Jake's out of his mind…

* * *

><p>Jake finally caught up to Olivia and he spun her around. "Whoa! You okay?"<p>

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Why did you freak out back there?" Jake asked. "You looked like you were about to cry…"

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry…I think it was just weird seeing you and Elliot at the same time. This is really confusing."

Jake stared at her for a moment. "It's something more than that…I can tell."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry…Kathy and I have a complicated relationship."

"That's what I figured this was about…" Jake said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled. "I had a great lunch and I'm not going to let that ruin it…"

Jake smiled. "Alright. Let me take you home…"

Olivia let him wrap an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, trying to erase the image of Elliot and Kathy from her mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Drama and old feelings...oh lord! What did you think? I have a busy couple of days ahead of me but I'm going to try and update really soon! The more you review...the sooner I'll be motivated to update :) Just saying...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright kids...the time has come. Olivia has made her choice...let me just say for all of you that are very scared please remember that I'm an E/O shipper at heart. They are like my favorite couple ever...so just...remember that. And don't hate me...and continue to read. Things aren't always what they seem... ;) **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Olivia was pacing outside Casey's apartment waiting for her to answer the door. It was pretty early in the morning, 8:00am to be exact on a Sunday but Olivia desperately needed to talk to someone.<p>

Casey opened the door, her eyes red, her hair messed up and an angry look on her face. "What do you want?"

Olivia stared at her. "I'm freaking out."

Casey sighed. "Alright…come in."

Olivia pushed past her friend and into the apartment. "I've been up all night."

"What's going on?" Casey asked yawning.

"I went out to lunch with Jake yesterday…" Olivia said turning to look at her.

"Okay…" Casey said sitting down on the couch.

"And it was great…but I was still torn about what to do. But then Elliot showed up…with Kathy." Olivia said quickly.

"Kathy? What was he doing with Kathy?" She asked pulling her legs up on the couch.

"He said they were just talking about the kids." Olivia said.

"And you don't believe that…" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I mean I do…" Olivia said. "But…I don't know."

"Why are you jealous?" Casey asked. "They've been divorced for four years."

"I know but still…" Olivia said sitting down next to her friend. "When I saw them together it brought up these feelings."

"You mean how you felt when they were married?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "I used to cry myself to sleep at night knowing he was with her…"

Casey sighed and leaned forward and took her hand. "Liv that was years ago."

"I know!" Olivia said sighing. "I know that. But…for years I waited and hoped that we could be together. And then when he and Kathy broke up…I was so excited." She paused. "And nothing happened…"

"He was just scared." Casey said.

"Yeah well so am I now." Olivia said. "I've cried too much because of Elliot Stabler…I don't cry Casey. I'm tough…no one has made me cry the way he has. He knows how to make me feel like absolute crap."

"But he also knows how to make you feel better than anyone else." Casey said.

"With love isn't it just supposed to be that they make you feel good? Not bad?" Olivia asked.

Casey looked down. "Yes…Elliot has said some really mean things in the past. But you've said things too…it's the stress of the job. Sometimes we just snap."

"I know." Olivia said. "But our relationship is just so frustrating. It's like everyday I get excited to go to work to see him…but in the back of my mind there is always this fear that something is going to happen. I'm always afraid that he's going to push me too far…or I'll push him to far…and then we'll never speak again. I don't have that fear with Jake…I feel comfortable and safe."

"Feeling safe is important." Casey said nodding. "Do you feel safe with Elliot?"

"Physically…yes. I know that on the job he has my back and he would never let anything happen to me. But emotionally…no. He knows me better than anyone else…he knows exactly what to say to crack my heart into a million pieces." Olivia said.

"That's because he's known you for years. I'm sure Jake will get to know you that way soon…you've only known each other for ten months." Casey said shrugging. "I mean don't get me wrong I think Jake is a great guy…I've never seen you so relaxed I just want you to be absolutely sure."

"I don't know if I will ever be absolutely sure…" Olivia said sadly. "How is it possible to love two people at once?"

Casey smiled. "I don't know…but it seems to happen a lot."

"I'm old though! My whole life I've been looking for just one guy to love me…and now I have two! Why does it have to happen like this?" Olivia asked.

Casey laughed. "Oh stop complaining…I'd kill to have two guys running after me at once. It's kinda hot…"

"Wanna trade places then?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm so freaking confused and it hurts so much…"

"I know…" Casey said squeezing her hand. "So I guess…you have to pick between the safe choice…and the familiar choice."

"I gave up on that life…I gave up on Elliot a long time ago. I gave up on us…" Olivia said as she began tearing up.

"Okay…but now you have a shot at that life you always wanted." Casey said. "So take it…if you want it."

"I don't think I can." Olivia said. "I know that sounds terrible…but I don't think I can give Elliot that chance."

Casey sighed. "Because you're afraid?"

"Because he's hurt me more than anyone else has in my entire life…at least other than my Mom. And I just…I don't want to be hurt anymore." Olivia said. "I don't want to cry anymore…"

Casey stared at her for a minute. "So you're going to California…"

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I am…"

Casey stood up and pulled Olivia off the couch and hugged her tightly. "We're going to miss you Olivia."

Olivia held her back. "I'm going to miss you too."

Casey pulled back. "Just one question…when are you telling Elliot?"

Olivia sighed. "Haven't figured that part out yet…"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Olivia was at Jake's apartment, her hands shaking. She kept trying to tell herself that this was the right thing to do. She really did love Jake…he was everything that she needed. He was able to keep her together when things were tough, he didn't fall apart like Elliot and push her away. She had to start over.<p>

The door opened. "Are you going to stand out here all day or are you coming in?" Jake asked.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay. Come in…"

Olivia smiled nervously and followed him into his apartment, all of his things were in boxes at this point. "All packed?"

He nodded. "Yup. I have the opportunity to start my job in two weeks…so I will still be leaving on Friday."

Olivia stared at him. "Good."

Jake was quiet for a moment and he looked down. "You're here to tell me what you decided aren't you?"

Olivia smiled at him. "I am…"

Jake took a deep breath and then walked over to the one leather couch still in the living room. "Okay…so tell me."

Olivia turned towards him and licked her lips. "First of all…I want to say thank you for giving me the time to think things through. This hasn't been easy…and it's not because I don't love you…it's just Elliot and I have a complicated past. I do care about him…and it takes a real man to be comfortable enough with letting your fiancé think through other options first…I'm honestly shocked you didn't just walk away."

"You mean the world to me Liv. I know we haven't known each other for very long…but from the minute I met you I knew you were special. I knew there was something there between us…" He said shrugging. "I want you to be happy…"

Olivia smiled and walked closer to him. "I know…you're different than any other guy I've ever dated. All of your energy is focused on me and what I need…sometimes it's overwhelming and scary. But I appreciate it…"

"Liv…" He smiled at her. "Just tell me."

She sighed. "The truth of the matter is Elliot is always going to be important to me. He's my best friend…and it's not going to be easy…but I think I need to turn a new chapter in my life. It's like you said…sometimes you have to put the past behind you and start fresh."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jake asked sitting up a little straighter.

Olivia smiled. "I want to marry you Jake. I want to move to California with you and start a family…I want you."

Jake stared at her for a minute before standing up and pulling her into his arms. "God woman…you had scared me half to death. I thought I lost you."

Olivia breathed him in and held him close. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that."

He kissed the top of her head and then pulled her away and kissed her passionately on the lips. "It's okay…all that matters is that you are here now."

She stared at him for a moment and held his face in her hands. "I'm really scared right now…I don't know anything beyond New York."

Jake smiled. "I'm scared too…but we can be scared together."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Olivia Benson." He said softly.

"I need you to know one thing first…" She whispered. "I just want to be totally honest."

"Okay." He said.

"I kissed Elliot…" She said. "Just a kiss…I mean it was…more like…making out. But we didn't sleep together."

Jake was quiet for a moment before he nodded his head. "Okay."

"Okay?" She asked. "That's it? You're okay with this?"

Jake smiled. "You're here in my apartment telling me you want me…you picked me. So yes…it's okay."

Olivia smiled and held him close. "Okay."

As Jake held her she wanted to feel happy, and she was…Jake was amazing. She knew that her life was just beginning…but things were going to have to change as well. And the hard part was still too come…she had to talk to Elliot. She knew that he had said he would support her either way and she did believe that…but she knew she would also be breaking his heart. So…she tried to soak in the happiness she felt right now…the love she felt wrapped in Jake's arms and pushed aside her fears of telling Elliot she had made her choice later.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in her car staring up at Elliot's apartment window willing herself to get out of the car. Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking and she wanted to cry but she had to be strong. This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done, and if she cracked there would be no turning back.<p>

She knew Elliot could break her with one look, and that's why she felt she had to leave. She was too attached and it scared her, she needed safety with Jake. She felt guilty for the fact that she knew her heart would always belong to Elliot but she couldn't take this emotional roller coaster anymore. They both needed space…and this was going to give them that.

When she finally got out of the car and made her way to his apartment, it was as if time slowed down. When Elliot opened the door he cracked that smile that melted her heart and she had to hold onto the door frame to keep her composure.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Elliot said smiling. "Come in!"

Olivia smiled and walked into his apartment and turned to look at him. "Hey."

"You want a drink or something?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. No I'm good."

"Okay…" He stared at her for a moment. "So…if you're here to talk about yesterday." He started. "Kathy and I were just-"

She shook her head. "No. No I know…sorry if I was weird. I…just have a lot on my mind and…it was…" She paused. "It's fine."

He nodded. "Okay." He waited a minute. "How are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm…fine."

"Good. Good." Elliot said, his heart started to pound, he knew why she was here but he didn't know what her choice was going to be.

"Um…do you have a minute to talk?" She asked. "Or do you have to be at work?"

He shook his head. "I'm off today."

She nodded. "Okay. Good."

"Do you want to sit?" He asked pointing to the couch.

She let out a shaky breath. "Yeah…yeah that's probably a good idea."

Now he was starting to figure out her decision. "Great…come on."

They walked to the couch and sat beside one another, their knees touching as they leaned to face each other. "So...um…I don't know how to do this."

Elliot swallowed hard. "It's okay Olivia…just say it."

She met his eyes and saw the pain already. "You don't know how hard this is for me."

He tried to smile. "Olivia I told you I would support whatever decision you made."

"But will you really?" She asked. "I know you…"

Elliot sighed. "Yeah I don't have the greatest track record with emotions but Liv I need you in my life."

She whimpered. "See you're making this harder…"

He smiled. "Maybe I'm hoping to change your mind at the last minute…"

"Elliot…" She whispered.

"You pick Jake." Elliot said quickly.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Yes…"

He nodded slowly and leaned back in his seat. "Okay…"

"Elliot it's not that I don't care about you…you have no idea how much you mean to me." She said trying to reach for his hand, but he was stiff. "Please…just listen to me."

Elliot cleared his throat and looked at her. "I uh…I said I would support you and I will. Okay…so…if that's it…"

"Please…" She said. "I know what you're doing…you're pushing me out. This is what you do…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I'm trying really hard to not fall apart right now…"

"Yeah well so am I." Olivia said licking her lips. "This isn't easy for me."

"We could have been happy…if I had stepped up and made a move back then huh?" Elliot asked looking directly into her eyes.

She let the tears fall now. "Yeah…we could have been happy."

Elliot leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I could have said something too…we both did this."

Elliot shook his head. "No…you didn't have to say anything. The ball was in my court…you made it very clear what you wanted and I just freaked."

"So you knew?" She asked feeling confused.

Elliot smiled. "I knew…"

"God El…why? Why didn't you say anything then?" She asked putting her hand on his arm. "I tried so hard…"

He nodded. "I know…but I'm selfish. I needed you to support me…and I know how I am in relationships. I guess I figured I'd fuck it up and lose you so if I just kept you as my friend and my partner you'd always be there to clean up my messes. That was wrong of me Olivia…what's worse is that I lost you forever in the process."

"You didn't lose me forever." She said squeezing his arm gently. "You didn't…"

Elliot looked at her sweetly. "Can you honestly tell me that Jake will be okay with us being friends? Cuz if you do…then this guy is a saint. Because if you picked me…I'd ask you to never speak to him again."

More tears fell from her eyes. "You're right…"

"See he already asked you to cut me out of your life." Elliot said nodding his head. "That's what I would do. I don't blame him."

"God El…I'm so sorry." She said turning from him and putting her head in her hands. "I just…I don't know what to do…this is hard for me."

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck and tried to resist the urge to hold her in his arms, she wasn't his to hold anymore. "It's okay Liv…"

"I just…I don't know…you and I are like a never ending ride. We have our ups and downs and we fight and hurt each other." She turned to him. "I just feel like if we were together it would be…"

"Explosive?" Elliot asked trying to laugh. "Some would argue that that is passion…"

"We do have passion…" Olivia whispered. "I know that…but it's scary. I want to feel comfortable and confident that my relationship is going to last. I can't feel like that with you…"

Elliot nodded. "I get it. I really do."

"You're scaring me…" She whispered. "Why are you being so calm about this?"

Elliot laughed. "Trust me…it's taking all my energy not to just punch a hole through my wall for being such an idiot and letting you go."

"I think I would feel better if you punched something…" Olivia said laughing. "It's what I expected."

Elliot leaned closer to her. "What would you like me to punch?"

She laughed. "What?"

He stood up slowly and paced the room. "I don't like the kitchen wall…I could do that."

"No…I was just kidding." She said standing up. "Please don't…"

Elliot turned to her. "You love Jake?"

She swallowed hard and put her hands in her pockets. "Yes."

Elliot nodded. "More than you love me?"

"Don't do that…" She said shaking her head. "Please don't do that…that's not fair."

Elliot sighed. "I'm sorry…you're right."

She stared at him for a moment. "Elliot this is killing me…"

"Can I just ask you something?" He asked. "Was it seeing me with Kathy that made you decide to pick Jake?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "I just…I remembered how I felt back then…"

Elliot nodded. "But we're divorced."

Olivia nodded. "I know. But…everyday you came to work and you made me feel like I was the one you wanted…you made me feel special. And then…at the end of the day you went home to her. And maybe that's wrong of me…I know she's your wife…but I feel like you led me on Elliot. I really thought we would be together then…"

"It was wrong of me…I know." Elliot said. "I wanted to have it all. I know life doesn't work that way though…"

"So why did you do it then?" She asked. "Couldn't you see that it was killing me and Kathy?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I could…but it's like I said…I'm selfish. Everything back then was perfect…I had the life I wanted at home and the life I had at work and nothing ever felt so good."

"For you…" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah…for me." Elliot said sighing. "It was wrong."

"When you told me you were in love with me…it took all my strength to not just fall into your arms. I had wanted to hear that for years…I dreamed about it. But now…now it doesn't feel right. I mean it does…but it hurts too much to think about it. I know what you're capable of…I know what I'm capable of. We can hurt each other more than any other people in the world…and I don't want that. I don't want to cry anymore Elliot…" She whispered.

Elliot cleared his throat. "I get it. Jake seems like an amazing guy and he could give you things I never could. So…it's obvious what you have to do."

"Yeah but…what happens now?" She asked. "We just walk away from our friendship?"

Elliot looked down for a moment and then walked over to her, he took her hand gently in his. "I want you to be happy…and if Jake is what makes you happy…then you need to go."

"What happens to you though?" Olivia asked afraid to meet his eyes.

"Me? Oh…don't worry about me." He said trying to smile. "I have my job…and my kids. I'll be fine…"

"Do you mean that?" She asked. "Will you really be okay?"

Elliot let go of her hand and cupped her face in his hands, he pulled her head towards him and kissed her forehead gently. "You've taken care of me long enough Olivia…now I want to do something for you. I'm letting you go…go be happy. If I had never had you in my life…I would have fallen apart. But…now I think I can keep it together because of everything you've taught me."

Olivia sighed. "You're not making this easy for me…"

Elliot laughed and pulled away. "Sorry."

"No I'm sorry Elliot…so sorry." She said honestly.

He shook his head. "I could have done something a lot time ago…this is on me. You go do your thing…" He said smiling. "I'll be okay. I'm going to miss you for sure…but…this is what's best for you."

"You know I'll be leaving Friday…" She whispered.

Elliot groaned. "Yeah…I know."

"I wanted to go to dinner with everyone the night before I left. Would you…would you come?" She asked.

"We'll see…" Elliot sighing. "I don't know if Jake would appreciate that."

"I'll deal with it…" She said. "It would mean a lot to me if you were there…"

"Let me…think about it." He said softly trying to smile.

"Okay…" She whispered. "Okay…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I'm not trying to kick you out…" He said laughing. "But…uh…I need too just be alone for a bit."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Olivia asked feeling worried. "I can stay…or I can call someone…"

He laughed. "I'm not going to kill someone if that's what you're afraid of. I can handle this…"

"Elliot…" She whispered. "I-"

"Liv please…" He said, he really needed to break down and he didn't want to do it in front of her because he knew that she wouldn't leave if he did. "Just…I'll see you before you leave I promise. Right now I just need…space."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Okay…"

"Okay…" He needed to do this for her, he had to let her go. "So…I'll talk to you later okay?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake, he knew it was stupid but he couldn't handle holding her right now.

Olivia stared at his outstretched hand and felt her heart break into a thousand little pieces. "Later…"

He pulled his hand back and put it in his pocket. "Yeah…"

Olivia let a tear fall before walking over to him and kissed his cheek. "You're an amazing man Elliot Stabler…please don't ever forget that."

Elliot closed his eyes but couldn't put his arms around her, he would never let go if he did. "Thanks Liv…"

Olivia turned quickly and walked out of his apartment, knowing if she looked him in the eye she would change her mind. When the door shut Elliot walked to the couch and sat down, he took a deep breath and lay down trying his best to keep it together. Everything he had ever wanted had just walked out the door and there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind…

* * *

><p>Outside in her car, Olivia was sobbing in the front seat. She couldn't see, she couldn't breath and there was no way she would be able to drive out of the parking lot. She didn't know what to do…she was terrified at the thought of life without Elliot Stabler. She didn't remember life before Elliot Stabler…she picked up the phone and dialed the first number she could think of.<p>

"Hey baby girl." Fin said on the other end. "What's up?"

"Fin…" Olivia said sobbing into the phone. "I…I need…"

"Whoa…whoa Liv calm down. What's wrong? Where are you?" Fin asked panicking.

"I just…I'm at Elliot's apartment…I…" She couldn't talk at this point she was crying so hard.

"What did Elliot do?" Fin asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Olivia yelled. "No! I hurt him…I…I'm going to California."

Fin was quiet for a moment. "Oh…"

"I'm so scared for Elliot…and for me and I think I made the right choice but…" She broke off sobbing again.

"Alright…Liv don't move okay? I'll come to you…just try and breath. You can stay on the phone with me if you want…I'll be there really soon." Fin said.

"I broke his heart…" Olivia said. "I never wanted that…"

"I know…" Fin said as he made his way to his car. 'But you did the right thing Liv…you need a change of pace."

"Don't hang up okay?" Olivia asked. "Please…"

"I'm still here baby girl…I'm still here…" Fin said as he made his way to her.

Olivia didn't even try to talk anymore; she just let the tears fall and waited for Fin to get to her. Everything was about to change…and she didn't know how to handle that. 

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...I'm sure many of you are really mad at me right now. But...I had this plan for a long time. It's not over yet though! Keep that in mind ;) Hahah probably just gave too much away but a lot of you have been messaging me freaking out so just trying to help you out a little here. I'm going to try and update tomorrow morning...but I'm going away for the weekend for my cousins graduation so I don't what time I'm leaving and then I won't have a computer for a few days. So...if not tomorrow there will be an update Sunday night for sure okaaaaaay? Love you all for your support! Thanks! <strong> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was away longer than I expected to be. i'm super busy right now with graduations, birthdays and other celebrations with my family and friends. And then I start work at the end of the week so I'm trying my best to update when I can! Here is the next chapter :) Hope you like it! Thanks for your continued support! **

* * *

><p>On the day of Olivia's goodbye dinner, Elliot was furiously working down at the precinct while everyone else was getting ready to go to the restaurant. Cragen slowly approached Elliot, nervous as to what his reaction would be. He had been relatively calm since Olivia had told him she was moving to California. For a normal person…that would be comforting…but in this case it cared Cragen to death.<p>

"Hey Elliot…" Cragen said softly.

Elliot didn't look up from his desk. "What's up Captain?"

"We uh…we're heading out for Olivia's dinner…" He said. "Just wanted to know if you were coming…we're all riding together so…"

Elliot looked at him quickly. "No. No. I have a lot to do here. You guys go ahead."

Cragen was quiet for a minute. "Elliot…she's leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. I know." Elliot said with a soft voice. "She's called a million times."

"So are you just going to let her leave without saying goodbye?" Cragen asked. "You told her you would support her…"

"And I am supporting her." Elliot said looking up at his boss angrily. "She wants to be with Jake and I want her to be happy. But Jake doesn't want me around…I'm doing us all a favor and keeping my distance. I don't want any drama for them tonight."

"You know she wants you there." Cragen said.

"Yeah…well…I want her." Elliot smiled. "But that's not gonna happen is it?"

Cragen sighed. "Well…if you change you're mind we'll probably be there late. It's at Mginty's…Liv's-"

"Favorite restaurant." Elliot finished. "She told me on one of the millions of messages she left."

Cragen nodded. "Alright…well…I hope to see you there."

"Yeah maybe…" Elliot said looking back at his desk.

Cragen stared at him for a minute then walked back to Fin and Munch. "It's no use…he's not coming."

"Maybe that's for the best…" Munch said shrugging. "Might make it easier for all of us."

"You mean make it easier for Liv to leave…" Fin whispered.

Munch sighed. "That too…"

"This may sound selfish…but I almost wish that Elliot would show up tonight and make her change her mind." Cragen said.

"You know this is what she needs to do…" Munch said. "The Elliot, Olivia saga isn't healthy for either of them."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Cragen said sighing.

"Come on…Liv will kick all of our asses if we're late." Fin said smiling.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Olivia was sitting with Melinda and Casey while Jake mingled with some of his friends. They had their own private room in the back, Olivia's eyes kept wandering to the door hoping to see Elliot walk in.<p>

"Would you relax?" Casey asked. "If you stare any harder…you're going to bore a hole in the door."

"Very funny." Olivia said taking a sip of her drink. "I just wish he would have called me back or something…I'm worried."

"Elliot's strong." Melinda said. "He's going to be fine."

"Hey baby." Jake said walking over to her. "How's everyone doing?"

Olivia smiled at Jake as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Good. We're good."

"Okay we're here! Party can start!" Munch said walking in with Fin and Cragen.

Olivia smiled. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it."

Cragen pulled her in for a hug. "Wouldn't miss it for the world kid."

"Yeah and besides…who would pass up a night of free food and drinks and time off of work?" Fin teased as he hugged her.

"Glad to see I mean that much to you…" Olivia teased.

"Don't listen to him Liv…I came for you." Munch said smiling.

"At least someone's going to miss me." She said as they hugged.

"Oh we're all going to miss you." Casey said. "I can't believe you're leaving me with these idiots."

"Hey…I'm still here!" Melinda said nudging her.

"Yeah….yeah…I stand by my statement." Casey teased.

"All I know is…" Cragen said turning to Jake. "If you hurt one hair on this girls head…you're going to have a lot of angry cops coming after you. And we know how to do things without getting caught…" Cragen warned.

Jake smiled. "Duly noted. But I wouldn't worry about it…Olivia is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't have any intention of hurting her…as long as she wants me I'm going to be right by her side."

Olivia smiled and kissed Jake gently making everyone groan. "Oh get a room…" Casey yelled.

Olivia turned to her friend. "You're just jealous…"

"Maybe a little." Casey said turning to Fin. "Hey you…buy me and Melinda another drink?"

Fin laughed. "Yeah sure why not?"

Jake smiled, kissed Olivia and walked back over to his friends leaving Olivia with Munch and Cragen. "So…how are you feeling? Everything packed up and ready to go?" Munch asked.

"He's not coming is he?" Olivia asked softly.

Cragen sighed. "I don't think so Liv…"

Olivia let out a shaky breath and then nodded her head. "Okay. Okay…that's fine. I don't blame him."

"He's just…he's sad." Cragen said. "You're his best friend."

Olivia licked her lips. "You know…I really do love Jake."

"I know that." Cragen said.

"But I love Elliot too…" She looked between Munch and Cragen. "Just…please look after him? I know he has a temper…I know he can fly off the handle but you know deep down he's a good guy. He's got the biggest heart out of anyone I know." Olivia said honestly. "I'm really worried…as tough as he is sometimes he needs someone to lean on and-"

"You've been there for him for thirteen years Olivia." Munch said. "You've been better to him than anyone…you shouldn't feel guilty about leaving."

"I just want to make sure he's not going to be alone…" Olivia whispered. "You know how he gets…he closes himself off from everyone and he makes stupid decisions. Don't let him do that…he just needs an extra push sometimes. Just…be patient and-"

"Liv…" Cragen said putting a hand on her arm. "You can't be worrying about this…you have enough on your plate."

"I just…I need to know that he's going to be okay." Olivia said.

"You know we can't guarantee that." Munch said. "But we care about Elliot like we care about you…we're all family. So yes…we will look after him."

Olivia sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Cragen put an arm around her. "Come on kid…let's just celebrate tonight okay? You're going to do great out there."

"Only because you taught me so well." Olivia said smiling at her boss and the man she considered to be like a father.

Cragen smiled. "Oh I didn't do anything…just gave you a job. Wherever you had ended up…you would have been great. And you will be great."

Olivia smiled and walked with him towards the bar.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Elliot sat in his apartment starting at the TV not really paying attention to the show he was watching. He was still in the clothes he had worn to work, he didn't feel like changing. He felt lonely, and frustrated and all he wanted was to hear Olivia's voice so he turned on his message machine to listen to one of the messages Olivia had left him.<p>

_"Hey El…it's me again…I don't even know how many times I've called now but…I really wish you would call me back. I thought about coming by your apartment today but I was afraid you would turn me away…" She paused for a moment. "Just…please call me back? Or…come to my goodbye dinner…it would mean a lot to me. And…you promised to see me before I left. Please El…After thirteen years I should at least get a goodbye…"_

Elliot heard the click of her phone and he sighed, she was right…he owed her a goodbye…even if it would kill him. So he pulled himself together and hoped that Olivia and everyone was still at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Jake were sitting together at the bar talking as their friends mingled and danced at the bar.<p>

"So…you ready for tomorrow?" Jake asked rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

She smiled at him. "I think so…you?"

Jake smiled. "Absolutely."

"You sure you're going to be able to handle seeing me this much? I mean…we aren't going to know anyone out there so when we are in California…it's just going to be you and me." Olivia teased. "Are you going to get sick of me?"

Jake laughed. "I could never get sick of you."

"Can I get that in writing?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Sure."

Olivia smiled. "You know I was thinking about the wedding…" She said.

"Me too. I think we should come back here to get married. This is where we're both from and it will be easier for friends and family." Jake said.

Olivia sighed with relief. "Thank God…that's what I was thinking too."

"Yeah. I mean there is no rush…we can get settle into California and figure out things there. Then start planning…" He said shrugging.

"Sounds perfect." Olivia said smiling. "What did I do to get so lucky to have you in my life?"

Jake smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

Jake leaned forward to kiss Olivia just as Elliot walked through the doors, he felt his heart stop for a moment and he thought about turning to leave…but Casey saw him.

"Elliot!" She yelled running over to him, she had had a lot to drink and was loud causing everyone to look over at the door quickly.

Olivia turned quickly from Jake at the sound of Elliot's name. "El?"

Elliot looked at everyone and then over at Olivia trying to fake a smile. "Hey."

Olivia jumped up quickly and walked to him. "You actually came…"

Elliot smirked, trying to seem calm and comfortable. "Of course…couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

Olivia swallowed hard. "I'm really glad you're here…"

Everyone was watching them nervously, Jake walked over to them. "Hi Elliot. I'm glad you came."

Elliot tore his eyes away from Olivia and looked at Jake. "Hey Jake…yeah I'm glad I came too."

Jake stuck his hand out to Elliot. "I know it means a lot to Olivia."

Elliot smiled. "Well…we gotta keep her happy right?"

Jake smiled. "Absolutely." There was an awkward silence until Jake said. "Look Elliot…I want you to know that I'm going to take good care of Olivia. I wont' let anything happen to her…I know you've had her back for a long time and I have big shoes to fill. But I love her…she's my number one priority."

Elliot wanted to punch him, but he knew that he was being sincere. "Well good…Liv deserves the best…and it looks like she found it."

Jake smiled. "Thanks." He turned to Olivia. "Come on babe…let's go talk to the other guests."

Olivia looked from Elliot to Jake then back to Elliot. "I'll…see you later?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Yeah go see everyone…I'll be here."

Olivia smiled sweetly at him before going with Jake to mingle with the other guests. Elliot stood where he was for a minute before Fin walked over to him apprehensively.

"I think it's good you decided to come." Fin said.

Elliot looked at Fin. "You think so?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah. Definitely. Liv's been looking for you all night."

Elliot sighed. "I don't know how long I'll stay…"

Fin shrugged. "You showed up…that' all anyone could ask for."

"How does Liv seem?" Elliot asked curiously. "Is she okay?"

"I mean she seems nervous about moving…a little stressed but for the most part she seems good." Fin said.

Elliot nodded. "Good…good…"

Fin smiled. "Want me to buy you a drink?"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah…I think I'm going to need it."

Fin put a hand on Elliot's shoulder and led him too the bar.

As the party was winding down, Olivia got away from Jake and made her way to Elliot and Fin at the bar.

"Are you guys having fun?" Olivia asked trying to break the ice.

Fin talked first. "Absolutely. It's been a great night."

Olivia smiled. "Good…good. I'm glad."

Fin took a sip from his drink before standing up. "I gotta talk to Cragen about something…see you guys later."

Olivia took Fin's spot at the bar before turning to Elliot. "So…"

Elliot took a swig of his beer. "So…"

"You never called me back…" She whispered sadly.

Elliot put his beer down on the bar. "Yeah…I've been pretty busy at work."

"Right…I understand." She said trying to smile. "How…how are you?"

Elliot smiled. "I'm fine. You?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Elliot…you don't have to be like this."

He shook his head. "Be like what?"

"This…acting like everything is fine between us. You know I hate when you do that." She said.

"Everything is fine between us Olivia." He said not looking her in the eye.

"Stop it." She begged. "El just talk to me…please."

Elliot sighed and looked directly at her. "Look Liv…what do you want me to say? I'm trying really hard here okay? I came here for you…because I care about you and I'm going to miss you. I know I don't have the right to be angry because I lost my chance with you a long time ago…but I'm trying. I'm here…let just be here tonight and leave it at that."

"Elliot…" She whispered. "We said a lot of things to each other in the last few weeks. I just need to know that we're okay."

"Yes. We're okay. We're fine. You are going to have a great time in California with Jake. You guys are going to be very happy together and that's all I want for you." He said. "I'm trying to just respect Jake's wishes…I know he doesn't want me around really…"

"That's not true." She said. "He just…you know…he…"

Elliot smiled. "Olivia…I would feel the same way if I were him."

"I know he said he wanted me to cut ties with you but I don't know if I can do that." Olivia said honestly.

"I think you should try." Elliot said reaching for his beer again and taking a sip. "I don't want to come between you and Jake."

"You really mean that?" Olivia asked. "You want me to leave tomorrow and never see me again? Never talk to me again?"

"It's not about what I want." Elliot said. "It's about what's best for you."

"So you think you're not good for me?" Olivia asked.

Elliot laughed. "I know I'm not good for you."

"Why do you think that?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side.

Elliot sighed. "Because I drag you down with all my crap…you're tough Olivia. I'm a mess…always have been. You've spent too much time taking care of me and not enough time taking care of yourself. So this is your time to do something for yourself."

"You make it sound like you ruined my life." Olivia said. "Because that's not the case at all…"

"That's your opinion." He said smiling at her. "I don't think I did anything positive for your life."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Elliot…how could you think that? Before you I was never close to anyone. You were the first person I ever really considered to be my friend…I've told you things I've never told anyone. Sure we had bad times…but you helped me El. Please know that…"

Elliot smiled softly at her. "Well…I'm glad to hear it."

"I want you to know that I would trade the years we had as partners for anything El. I've grown so much as a person working with you…And no matter what happens or what Jake wants I'm always here for you. If you ever need me…day or night you can call me. The kids too…if they need anything. Just call…" She whispered reaching for his hand.

Elliot stared down at her hand on top of his. "Thanks Liv…"

Olivia pulled her hand away, she felt his icy exterior. "Elliot…"

"You should go back to Jake." He said smiling. "The parties coming to an end soon…I'm sure he's looking for you."

"I'm sure he's fine." She said shaking her head. "I like sitting here with you."

Elliot smiled and nodded before turning his head away. "Yeah…well I'm gonna go talk to Munch okay? I'll see you before I leave."

With that he got up and walked away leaving Olivia alone, her heart was beating fast and she was trying not to cry. Melinda spotted her from across the room and walked over to her quickly, placing a hand on her back.

"You okay?" She asked nervously. "What did Elliot say?"

Olivia turned to her friend. "Nothing…I'm fine. I think it's just really starting to hit me that I'm leaving tomorrow."

Melinda stared at her for a moment. "Are you second guessing your decision?"

Olivia shook her head and sighed. "No. Jake is amazing and I want to be with him…I just wish I didn't have to walk away from everything and everyone else I love."

"We all have to make scarifies sometimes in life…especially when it comes to relationships." Melinda said. "We're all going to miss you but we understand…"

Olivia licked her lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Melinda said smiling. "But I think I already know what you're going to ask. You want to know if I think you belong with Elliot?"

Olivia sighed. "What are you a mind reader?"

Melinda laughed. "Just a lucky guess…" She paused for a moment. "I used to think you guys belonged together…but as time passed I guess I just saw you as friends."

"Do you think Elliot really loves me?" Olivia asked.

Melinda smiled. "Yeah. I do…in fact I know he does. If he didn't…he wouldn't let you go to make you happy."

"Even if it hurts him…" Olivia whispered.

Melinda nodded. "Even if it hurts him…"

Jake walked over to the girls. "Hey Liv…we should probably head out soon. We have to leave early in the morning…"

Olivia turned from Melinda to Jake. "Hey…alright."

"You want to say goodbye to your friends?" Jake asked stroking her cheek gently.

Olivia swallowed hard and tried to smile. "I guess so…"

He smiled. "I'm gonna make the rounds I'll meet you at the door okay?

She nodded. "Okay."

Jake walked away as Olivia's friends gathered around her; they were all staring sadly at her. "I can't believe you're actually leaving…" A teary eyed Casey said.

Olivia stared at her friends for a moment. "I can't either…"

"Don't you dare forget us." Munch said leaning in first to hug her tightly.

Olivia held him tightly. "I could never forget you guys. Never."

"Watch your back out there baby girl…" Fin said as he hugged her. "Don't get yourself in any bad situations…use you're judgment. And if you need us…we'll be on the next plane out to kick some ass."

Olivia laughed. "Thank you Fin. For everything."

Casey pulled Fin away from her and hugged her tightly. "I hate you for leaving me with all of them."

Olivia laughed and hugged her back. "You'll be fine. Just be tough…don't put up with their shit. Show 'em whose boss. And if you need me…call me and I'll whip them back into shape."

Cragen smiled at her. "Make me proud kid…I don't really doubt that you won't but just…be you. Do what you do best out in California…show them how we do it in New York City."

Olivia teared up and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you Captain. Thanks for putting up with me."

Cragen laughed. "It was my pleasure having you on my squad Olivia. You were the best female detective that I've ever seen…I might even argue the best detective period but…I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Olivia laughed. "Oh they all know it's the truth…"

"Yeah maybe it's a good thing you're leaving…" Munch teased. "We might actually get a chance at getting good cases now."

"Probably not you…" Cragen laughed. "Maybe Fin…"

Olivia laughed. "You guys be good…" She said pointing at them.

"We'll try." Fin said rolling his eyes.

Olivia turned from them to where Elliot was standing. "You going to say goodbye?" She asked.

Elliot smiled and walked over to her, not caring that all eyes were on them. "Of course."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?"

Elliot laughed. "I can't make you any promises…"

She smiled. "Just…be smart. You're a great cop and you have the ability to help a lot of people…just don't let your anger get the best of you."

Elliot smiled at her. "You're not the only one that's grown from our partnership." He said. "I'm a better man having known you Liv…"

Olivia swallowed hard. "I'm going to miss you."

Elliot lifted a hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to miss you too Liv…"

She couldn't take it anymore so she launched herself at him, wrapping her arm slightly around his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear.

He closed his eyes and hugged her back. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered back.

She pulled away slowly remembering they weren't alone. "Bye El…"

He smiled softly. "Bye."

Olivia looked at her friends one last time and then grabbed her bag before walking straight to the door and past Jake, knowing she was about to fall apart. Jake followed her and just took her hand silently as they walked to her car knowing there was nothing left to say right now.

Back at the bar, Cragen looked at Elliot. "You okay?"

Elliot inhaled deeply. "Sure…"

"Why don't you take a few days off?" Cragen asked. "You can come back when you're ready…"

Elliot shook his head. "No. No I need to be at work…not working will be the worst thing for me."

Cragen sighed. "Alright."

"What happens now that my partner left?" He asked.

Cragen shrugged. "We can figure that out in a little bit…you Fin and Munch can just work together for now."

Elliot nodded. "Okay. I think I'm just going to head home."

"Do you need a ride?" Fin asked.

Elliot shook his head. "No. The walk will be good for me…it will let me clear my head. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Elliot walked out of the bar leaving the rest of his friends there.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Casey asked her friends.

Cragen sighed. "I'm not sure."

"It's going to be weird…not having Liv and Elliot working together." Munch said. "Everything's changed…"

"That's life I guess…" Melinda said.

Cragen nodded. "It is what it is. We need to be happy for Olivia but we also need to keep an eye on Elliot…"

"Easier said than done…" Fin whispered.

With that the party ended and everyone went home…hoping that everyone was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia sat on board the plane heading to her new life in California. She sat in the window staring out at the city she had called home for her whole life and couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks.<p>

Jake put a hand on her leg. "You okay?"

She turned to him quickly. "Just a little scared…"

"About the plane or California?" He asked already knowing the answer.

She smiled. "California…I'm nervous about finding a job. And I wonder if things are different out there…" She whispered.

Jake smiled. "I'm sure it will be fine. Things can't be that different…and besides you're a great Detective. Everyone loves you…you'll fit right in."

Olivia stared at him for a minute "You really think so?"

Jake nodded. "I know so. And when and if things are tough…you are coming home to me. I'll be there for you…"

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."

He winked back at her. "I love you too beautiful."

Olivia rested her head on Jake's shoulder and tried to keep her eyes away from the window. She didn't want to see anymore of the City she loved…it was too painful to look at it. And even worse…it reminded her of the man she was leaving behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...so there it is! She actually left! Next chapter...Olivia's new life in California and how she is dealing without Elliot. Lets just say...her friends should be more worried about her than they are worried about Elliot. I'll try and update asap! <strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys seriously...I'm fully depressed that Chris isn't coming back for ANY episodes next season. I mean can't he just come back for thirteen episodes like Mariska and we can have our goodbye then? What's the point in just leaving it the way they did in the finale? Ugh...so annoying!**

**Anyway...here's the next chapter. It's life for Olivia in California and life for Elliot and the gang in New York without her. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>A month later, Olivia and Jake were settled into their new apartment in LA. Olivia had gotten a job with the Los Angela's Special Victims Unit branch, and Jake was already trying high profile cases. To the outside world, everything looked perfect for them. But for Olivia…things were definitely perfect.<p>

She was sitting across the victim she was interviewing about her rape trying her best to keep it together. "Anna…I know this is difficult for you…but if you want us to help you I need you to tell me everything that happened Friday night."

"I don't want too." The young girl said shaking her head. "I'm so ashamed…"

Olivia stared at her for a moment. "This wasn't your fault Anna…but without your information we don't' have a case which means we can't prosecute."

"Maybe she isn't telling us what happened because maybe it didn't really happen." Olivia's new partner Benjamin Cooper said leaning into Anna.

Olivia looked over at him, s hocked by his statement. "Um…Ben what are you doing?"

"Is that the truth?" Ben asked. "You weren't really raped were you? What did you get a little drunk and ended up having sex but not wanting to afterwards? Couldn't keep your legs closed?"

"Whoa…" Olivia said standing up. "Detective Cooper can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

"I'm not lying!" A teary eyed Anna said. "He raped me! He broke into my house and he raped me!"

"Then tell us what happened!" Ben yelled.

"Detective Cooper! Outside! Now!" Olivia yelled, feeling her blood begin to boil.

Anna sobbed as Ben and Olivia walked out of the room and into the main office of the precinct. "You got a problem Benson?"

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked. "She's our victim! Not our perp!"

"Do you know how many girls lie about being raped? I'm tired of listening to girls tell these sob stories about things that never really happened. It's always the same story…girl goes out with her friends drinks to much and cheats on her boyriend then she cries rape." He said rolling her eyes.

Olivia stared at him. "Her door was kicked in…there was blood all over the apartment and broken glass. Looks like rape to me."

"She could have staged it." He said shrugging. "Or…maybe the sex was just a little rough but consensual."

"She said she was raped and until we find a reason to believe other wise…we treat her like a victim." Olivia yelled.

"Look…you're the new kid here okay? I know you were the start Detective out in New York City…but you're in LA now sweetheart. I don't know how you did things out there…maybe you babied your victims but that's not how we do things here. I want the truth and the only way to get that sometimes is to be an ass. It's kind of what I'm best at." He said smirking.

"I can see that." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Unlike you…I'm not comfortable being a jerk. What the victims have been through is terrible and they won't open up to you if you yell at them and accuse them of lying."

"Well then I don't know if you're going to make it out here kid." Ben said. "We don't take the slow road…we want answers fast."

"Even if it means letting a criminal run free because you scared their victim to death?" Olivia asked.

Ben shrugged. "You win some you lose some. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going to go talk to Anna and get the real truth. Why don't you do us both a favor and go pick up some coffee for us? Thanks sweet cheeks." He said winking before walking back into the room where Anna was sitting.

Olivia stood there for a moment, trying to figure what had just happened. She thought she was a strong detective, she could always hold her own working along side Elliot, Fin and Munch. She felt out of place here, she felt uncomfortable and lost which was something she wasn't used too.

She walked into the office and grabbed her bag before walking out, she didn't want to give in and get Ben coffee but she needed some fresh air. She couldn't deny that LA was beautiful, the constant sunshine always felt good on her skin. But it was definitely the complete opposite of New York City.

She walked for a few minutes before sitting down on a bench overlooking the ocean. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down and hold in her anger until she heard her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She flipped it open without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey baby girl." Fin said on the other end of the phone.

Olivia smiled when she heard the familiar voice. "It is really good to hear your voice Fin."

"Good to be heard." He said. "How's it going in LA? We haven't heard from you much…thought I'd check on you."

Olivia smiled. "I know…I'm sorry I haven't called really. We've been so busy unpacking and trying to settle in I've hardly had a minute to myself."

"I understand. Just making sure you didn't forget about your East Coast friends." He teased making her laugh. "Cragen said you got a job at the Special Victims Unit out there…how's that going?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment, she wanted to confess to him that she was miserable but for some reason she couldn't. "It's great!" She lied. "Yeah…my new partner is awesome and I feel totally comfortable here…it's a lot like New York."

"You were supposed to say it sucked and that it was nothing like our precinct." Fin said.

Olivia laughed. "Sorry…you're right…it sucks. I miss you guys and can't work without you." She said, knowing it was the truth but hoping he wouldn't hear that in her voice.

"Well that's better." Fin said.

"How is everything out there?" Olivia asked. "Are you all falling apart without me?"

She heard Fin sigh. "It's definitely a different atmosphere without you."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "I mean I know I was the only one that got anything done…"

Fin laughed. "Oh shush."

Olivia smiled and enjoyed the comfortable silence of talking to someone she loved for a moment before asking the hard question. "So…how's Elliot?"

She heard him hesitate for a moment before answering. "He's…Elliot."

Olivia laughed. "So naturally he's being a pain in the ass?"

Elliot laughed. "Isn't he always?"

"I suppose." She paused. "But is he…okay?"

"He has just kind of thrown himself into work. When he isn't here he's with his kids…he's spending a lot more time with them which is good." Fin said. "He avoids talking about you at all costs…when you do come up he sort of just walks away."

She let that sting for a moment before letting out a shaky breath. "I miss you guys…all of you."

"You know no one would look down on you if you decided to come home." Fin said partly joking and partly being serious. "We miss you too…and you gave it a try. If it doesn't work out…it's okay."

It took all her will power not to break down and cry, but her stubborn side got the better of her and she lied. "I miss you guys but I do like it here…and Jake is amazing. Things are great with us. I can't walk away now."

Fin sighed. "That's what I figured…but it was worth a try."

"You know if you ever want to check out the West Coast you have a place to stay." Olivia said. "And I'd love to have you visit."

"Maybe someday." Fin said. "Cragen needs all the help he can get these days…we still don't have a replacement for you so we're working a lot."

"No one has applied for the job?" Olivia asked.

Fin laughed. "No…a lot of people have applied for the job. Cragen just keeps turning them all down…says they aren't qualified enough. But we all know that that means he's really just in denial that you aren't coming back to work. No one's good enough to take your desk."

Olivia smiled, and let a tear fall down her cheek. "I was good wasn't I?"

Fin laughed. "You were the best."

"You know if one of you guys left…he could probably fill the position in less than a day." She teased.

"You're probably right." Fin said laughing. "But I hate to cut this conversation short…but I do have to get back to work. I was just on break and wanted to check in with you."

Olivia felt her heart crush for a moment, not wanting to hang up yet. "Oh…okay."

"Call me anytime Liv." Fin said. "It's good to hear your voice."

Olivia smiled. "I will."

"You could try calling Elliot…I don't know if he'll answer though." Fin said honestly.

"Probably not…" She whispered.

"It will get better baby girl." Fin said. "Don't you worry…you keep your heard up and you'll figure it all out. You always do."

"Thanks Fin. I'll talk to you soon." She said. "Thanks for calling."

"Anytime. Bye Olivia." He said.

"Bye." She said before hanging up her phone, she sat there for a moment and let the few tears fall before pulling it together to head back to work.

* * *

><p>Back in New York, Elliot walked into the precinct to start his shift. He had had the twins at his place the night before and was quite tired, they weren't kids anymore but their bickering kept him up most of the night. All in all, it was good to have them with him, it kept his mind off of Olivia.<p>

"Hey Elliot." Munch said from his desk. "You catching tonight?"

Elliot nodded. 'Yep. Busy day?"

"Eh…not really. Casey and Finn finished up a case and I helped Cragen do some paper work. Other than that it was pretty quiet here." He said.

"Which means that it will be one hell of a night…" Elliot said sitting down at his desk.

"That's the way it works." Munch said smiling.

"Think I'm gonna head home." Fin said walking out of Cragen's office and towards them.

"Alright." Munch said. "Finish all your paperwork or do you want me to do it?"

"Nah…I'll finish it in the morning." Fin said yawning. "Hey I talked to Olivia today…" He said bracing the subject very aware that Elliot was there now.

Munch looked at Elliot who tensed for a moment before looking back at his desk as if he hadn't heard Fin. "Oh yeah?" Munch asked. "How does she seem?"

"She sounded fine…" Fin said. "She said that the she liked the precinct there…that her partner was nice. She said she missed us…but was having a good time out there."

Munch nodded and looked again at Elliot who still wasn't acknowledging what Fin was talking about. "Well that's good, right?"

"Yeah…I think so." Fin said before turning to Elliot. "You know she asked about you Elliot…about how you were doing."

Elliot looked at him quickly and nodded his head. "Really? Oh."

"Yeah she sounded worried…she sounded like she missed you. I told her to try calling you…she seemed skeptical that you would answer though." Fin said.

Elliot sighed. "Well I don't' think her fiancé would appreciate us talking on the phone."

"It's just a phone call." Munch said. "Why don't you call her. Just to…say hi."

Elliot looked at Munch. "I'll think about it."

Fin stared at him for a moment. "You know she said she was happy…but I couldn't help but wonder if she was just putting on a front. Being a Detective I'd like to think that I can tell when people are lying…so maybe there is still hope."

"Hope for what?" Elliot asked.

Fin shrugged. "I don't know…you be the judge of that." He said before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the doors. "Have a goodnight."

Elliot watched Fin walk away before he turned to Munch. "What the hell did he mean by that?"

Munch smiled and stood up and walked over to Elliot's desk and sat down on the edge. "Oh come on Elliot you can't be that naive."

"Apparently I am…still not understanding what you're all balling about." Elliot said looking at Munch.

"We all miss Olivia…we want her to come back." He said.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Elliot asked.

"Give her a reason to come back…" Munch said smiling.

"I told Olivia how I felt…she could have stayed if she wanted too." Elliot said shaking his head. "She decided to go…"

"Yeah you're right she did leave…but only because she was terrified." Munch said. "You know Olivia is stubborn…she freaked out and then she didn't want to change her mind because she thought it would make her look weak. I don't doubt that she cares about Jake…but I do doubt that she wants to marry him and I really doubt that she wants to be in LA or that she is happy there. Olivia is most definitely a New York girl…Laguna Beach kinda girl." Munch said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Elliot asked. "She's out there…I'm out here. I'm not getting on a plane and going after her."

"No. Don't' do that…this isn't a Nicolas Sparks novel." Munch said rolling his eyes. "But you do need to put a little more effort into this…she thinks you hate her. So call her…talk to her. Make her miss you…and that girl will be back here before you know it."

"And why exactly should I take advice from you? How many times have you been married?" Elliot asked.

"Touché my friend. I find that I'm better at other people's relationships rather than my own." He said shrugging.

Elliot sighed. "What do I say to her?"

"You'll know when you hear her voice…" Munch said smiling. "Go up to the Cribs for some privacy…most everyone else went home. I'll cover for you if Cragen asks where you are."

Elliot stared at his phone that was sitting on his desk for a moment before standing up, he smiled at Munch before walking up to the Cribs. He sat down on bed closest to the door and sat for a minute trying to build up the courage to call her number. He felt stupid…he had talked to Olivia on the phone thousands of times over the years. And now he couldn't bring himself to press the send button…

He had to admit that the thought of hearing her voice after a month did make him happy. He still had messages on his machine from her but it was hard to listen to them now because in many of them he was sure she was crying. Finally, he put in her number and pressed send waiting for Olivia to answer.

"Hello?" He heard her say after a few rings, it was so great to hear her voice that he lost his own voice. "Hello?" She asked again. "Is anyone there?"

"Liv…It's El." He croaked out quickly.

He heard her intake of breath and waited for her to say something. "Elliot…hi. It's so good to hear from you." She said.

Elliot closed his eyes and tried to imagine she was sitting across from him. "Yeah…Fin said he talked to you earlier today. Said I should give you a call…"

"He did?" Olivia asked. "What else did he say?"

"Just that you sounded happy…" Elliot whispered. "That you liked your job out there."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "Yeah…it's good. You know it's Special Victims so it's pretty much the same out here as it was in New York."

"You have a big case load?" Elliot asked just trying to make casual conversation.

"Yeah…I mean I've only been working for two weeks but we've been pretty busy. How's work there?" Olivia asked.

"Same old same old…" Elliot said. "You like your partner?"

Olivia thought about how to answer this. "Sure…he's…he's a good Detective."

"So it's a he?" Elliot asked feeling slightly jealous. "Better than me?"

He heard her chuckle slightly. "No Elliot…no one could replace you."

Elliot smiled to himself. "Well I knew that…but it was good to hear you say it."

"Fin said Cragen hasn't found a replacement for me yet." Olivia said.

Elliot sighed. "Well…the new person will have big shoes to fill. It can't be just anyone…"

"I think Cragen is more nervous about how you will interact with the new partner. You do have quiet a temper…" She teased.

"Yeah well…I can't be that difficult to work with if you stuck around for thirteen years." Elliot said.

"Maybe not…" She whispered.

Elliot sat there for a moment, wanting nothing more than to beg her to come home but he knew he couldn't. This was something Olivia had to decide for herself.

"How's Jake?" Elliot asked. "Are you two crazy kids planning the wedding yet?"

"Do you really want to talk about Jake?" Olivia asked curiously.

"No not really…but I don't want to hang up yet." Elliot said.

Olivia cleared her throat. "I'm sure we can find something else to talk about…"

"Like what?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Like…how are the kids?" Olivia asked.

"They are fine…Dickie and Lizzie have been staying with me a lot more lately which has been nice. Kathleen seems to be doing well in school…she's taking her medicine and hasn't gotten into any trouble. And Maureen…well she's such a grown up now I can barely stand it." Elliot laughed.

Elliot could almost picture the smile on Olivia's face. "So everyone is good then?"

"Very good. They've been asking a lot about you…" He whispered. "You know you meant a lot to them."

"They are great kids." Olivia said. "You and Kathy did an amazing job with them."

"We had help…you were a great influence on them." Elliot said. "You were there a lot of the times that Kathy and I couldn't be. And when Kathy and I got divorced…you were a shoulder for them to cry on. You will never know how much I appreciate that…you had no obligation to take care of them."

"El…it was nothing. You know I love those kids…I'd do anything for them." She said.

"Kathleen wants to go to California with friends this summer." Elliot said.

"Oh really? Tell her to come visit me! I'd love to see her." Olivia said.

"Would Jake be okay with that?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Let me be the one to worry about that…" Olivia whispered. "He doesn't hate you, you know?"

Elliot laughed. "I know…which makes it harder to hate him."

"Oh don't lie…you totally hate him." Olivia teased.

"Maybe a little…but only because he gets to be with you everyday." He said. "Is he treating you right? Cuz if he's not I can come kick his ass."

Olivia laughed. "No…you don't have to do that. He's been great. He's pretty busy but we spend time together when we can."

"Lots of responsibility with the new job?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah…he's had a huge case load already. I've never seen him so stressed out…" Olivia said. "But he's a hard worker, he'll figure it out."

"That's good…" Elliot said. "As long as you have the balance between work and relationship you guys will be just fine."

"Yeah…so I've been told." She whispered.

"Detective Stabler?" A cop asked poking his head into the Cribs. "Captain Cragen is asking for you. You've caught a new case."

Elliot sighed. "Thanks Officer Michaels." He was quiet for a moment before turning his attention back to Olivia. "Hey Liv? I have to go…we caught a case."

She waited a moment to try and not sound to disappointed. "Oh. Right. No problem."

"It was…nice…talking to you." Elliot said squirming at how idiotic he sounded.

"Yeah…it was." Olivia whispered. "I'll…I'll try and call you in a few days or so?"

"I mean if you want too…you don't have too though if it's going to cause trouble with Jake." Elliot said.

"It's fine…" Olivia whispered.

"Which means you're not going to tell him we talked today are you?" Elliot asked.

"It's not really necessary is it?" She asked.

"I guess not…" Elliot said. "Just an innocent phone call."

"Right…just two old friends talking." Olivia said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I'll talk to you soon Liv." Elliot said. "Have fun out there."

"Bye Elliot…thanks for calling to check in." Olivia whispered.

"Goodbye Olivia." Elliot said before hanging up.

Elliot shut his phone and stared at his hands for a moment trying to memorize the sound of her voice and her laugh. He thought it would make him feel better having talked to her but it just made him miss her even more. Sighing, he stood up and walked out of the room ready to face a new case without his partner Olivia Benson.

* * *

><p>Back in California, Olivia sat down on the couch and thought about her conversation with Elliot. She had not expected him to call, she thought about calling him after talking to Fin but she had been too afraid.<p>

She didn't have much time to think about Elliot as the door opened and Jake walked in looking tired. "Hey." He said.

She tried to smile at him and act like she hadn't just talked to the one person he had asked her to stay away from. "Hey." She said back. "How was work?"

Jake sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her. "Long…"

Olivia smiled and rubbed his leg. "I'm sorry babe."

"How was your day?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "It was okay…still trying to get used to how they do things out here."

"It can't be that different." Jake said shrugging. "It's Special Victims Unit…same rules apply right?"

"Well yes…but I don't they are tougher here. In New York…I guess I had a connection with my co-workers…we worked well together. Here…I feel out of my comfort zone I guess. Like my new partner here Ben…today he started screaming at the victim when she wouldn't give us all the information. Elliot would never have done that." Olivia said shaking her head.

At the mention of Elliot's name Jake tensed and he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Ahhh yes…perfect Detective Elliot Stabler."

Olivia inwardly cringed. "Jake that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Isn't it?" Jake asked taking a beer from the fridge. "This is about you missing Elliot…not New York. Just Elliot."

"I worked for thirteen years with the man…it's not that easy to just walk away." Olivia said standing up and walking towards him. "But I chose you didn't I? I came here with you…I'm not in New York with Elliot. I'm here…in California…I left everything I knew and loved to be with you. So if you are going to be insecure about Elliot for the rest of our lives you need to get over it now."

"Have you talked to him since we've been out here?" Jake asked.

Olivia stared at him for a moment, wishing he had asked her this yesterday rather than today. "What?"

"Have you talked to him since we moved here? I asked you not to talk to him once we moved so I just want to know the truth." Jake said. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

She wanted to lie but she couldn't. "I…I haven't…I…" She paused and looked down. "He called me…just before you came home. But that was the first time I had talked to him since we moved here."

Jake stared at her for a moment. 'He called you today?"

"Yes…Fin called earlier to see how everything was going. He must have told Elliot he talked to me…but it was nothing Jake. He just asked about how my life here was. We talked about his kids…that's it." She said.

"But he still called…he asked you about things here because he wants to know if he still has a chance." Jake said leaning against the counter.

"No. That's not why he called." Olivia said shaking her head. "Please don't do this…I can't fight with you about this for the rest of our lives." She said. "Elliot is one of my best friends…it's not that easy to just never talk to him again after seeing him every day for thirteen years."

"Do you want to be here with me?" He asked. "When you go to bed at night with me…do you wish it was him? When you kiss him are you thinking of him?"

"No." Olivia said walking closer to him. "No. Jake I love you…I'm here with you because I want to be with you. Not Elliot. Please believe me…"

Jake sighed. "I'm gonna go for a walk…" He said turning his back on her and walking towards the door.

"Come on Jake…" Olivia pleaded with him. "Talk to me…please. You have nothing to worry about." She said.

Jake turned back towards her and just stared at her for a moment. "Yeah…I think I really do."

Olivia watched him leave her heart was racing. When she heard the door slam she collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table. She wanted to run after him but she couldn't bring herself to do that…did that mean that she shouldn't be here? If she was in New York and she and Elliot had gotten into a fight…would she have run after him?

The answer to that was yes.

She felt sick, she knew she made a mistake but she was too afraid to admit that. She had to stick it out, prove that she didn't need Elliot. She was angry at him for waiting so long to admit his feelings to her and she didn't want to just fall back into his arms. Btu that didn't make this any easier for her…she felt miserable and alone but she didn't know what else to do.

For now…she was just going to have to suck it up.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know by writing a review! I don't have to work tomorrow...but I have a lot of stuff I have to do for my parents. But I'm hoping to be able to write the next chapter tomorrow afternoon when I get a free minute. The more you review the more likely I'll write the chapter tomorrow :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so it took all day but I was finally able to sit down long enough to write the next chapter even if it meant staying up until 12:30 to do it! If I was sure that within the next couple of days I would have time to write...I would have waited but I'm not sure when I'll have time to write again so I knew I had to finish this chapter for you guys. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Olivia was still trying to pretend that she was happy at work. Jake and her had made up but they were still having problems with trust. Olivia had not called Elliot since the last time they spoke but he had tried to call her twice and she ignored his calls.<p>

One morning she was getting ready for work when Jake walked into the kitchen. "Morning." He said kissing her cheek.

"Morning." She said. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Please." He said throwing a bagel in the toaster.

"Are you ready for court today?" She asked knowing he had a very high profile case to deal with today.

He sighed. "I think so…this is a huge case ya know? It could make or break me really…"

"Well I'm sure you're going to do just fine." Olivia said smiling. "You've been working hard for weeks on this case. You know what you're doing."

Jake smiled. "I guess so."

"I know so." Olivia said handing him a cup of coffee and kissing him gently before her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv it's Casey!" Casey said.

"Casey!" Olivia said smiling; Jake smiled and walked to the kitchen table before sitting down. "What's up?"

"Well…remember the case we had a few months ago with Anette Durning?" She asked.

"Of course. She was raped by her teacher…" Olivia said. "You won that case."

"Yeah we did…but now they are appealing the case." Casey said sighing.

"You're kidding…" Olivia whispered. "Poor Anette…she'll have be dragged through that all again."

"I know. Which is why I'm calling…she called me this morning and she was hysterical. She asked about you…you know she was really close to you during the case. She felt comfortable around you…" Casey said.

"She was a really sweet girl." Olivia said.

"I don't know if she will be able to do this without you here." Casey said. "And besides…I'm going to need you to testify in court again."

"When's are you going to be in court?" Olivia asked.

"Next week." Casey said. "Think you can make it?"

"Well if my boss has a problem with it…you can subpoena me and he can't get mad." Olivia said.

"That's true. I'll work on that today." Casey said. "You don't mind coming back to New York do you?"

"No not at all!" Olivia said. "I want to be there for Anette besides it will be good to see all my friends again."

"Great." Casey said. "I'll talk to the judge today and call you later to figure out getting you out here. Thanks Liv."

"No problem. Talk to you later." Olivia said before hanging up.

"Going back to New York?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Yeah…Casey needs help with a case that we worked on awhile back. The perp appealed the verdict and I got pretty closet to the victim. She's going to need me for support and I'll need to testify again." Olivia said sitting across from him.

He nodded. "Oh. Okay."

Olivia took a sip of her coffee slowly as she stared at him. "Are you angry?"

He shook his head. "No. It's work related…no problem."

"You're nervous that I'll run into Elliot." Olivia said putting her cup down on the table.

"I know you'll run into him." Jake said standing up and pouring his coffee down the sink. "I think I'm just gonna head to the office early."

"Jake seriously…what am I supposed to do? Not go? Anette needs me and so does Casey." Olivia said. "They need my help to win this case."

"I'm sure they could do it without you. Fin, Munch and Elliot all worked on the case to didn't they?" He asked.

"Yes they did. But Anette was more comfortable talking to me because I was a woman." Olivia said standing up to face him. "Could you just put your jealousy aside for a moment and think about the victim here?"

He sighed. "Fine. You're right…go ahead."

"Are we seriously going to fight about this?" Olivia asked.

He stared at her for a moment. "I don't want to fight about it no."

"Then why did you have to be such an ass about it?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry." He said shrugging. "I'm sorry okay? What more can I say?"

Olivia looked down and sighed. "Nothing."

He walked closer to her and lifted her face with his fingers. "Liv…look at me."

She licked her lips and lifted her eyes to his. "What?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't meant o get defensive. I can't help but feel jealous okay? I love you so much and I just don't want to lose you." He said. "I'm really going to try and work on my insecurities…I promise. Can you forgive me?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment before leaning up on her toes to kiss him gently. "Yes. I'm sorry too."

"I love you." He said smiling. "I'll see you after work okay?"

She smiled. "Love you too…"

He kissed her gently before winking as he walked out the door. Olivia sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She was tired of fighting with Jake, but she understood his insecurities about Elliot. The truth of the matter was she was beyond excited to see him again…and she wasn't sure if she could be faithful to Jake.

She hated being in California…she wanted to be home in New York City and she wasn't sure what would happen when she saw Elliot. All she knew was that things were about to get very interesting…

* * *

><p>Back in New York a smiling Casey walked into the precinct and straight over to Munch and Fin's desk.<p>

"You're looking happy today." Munch said. "Is there a reason for that smile or have you finally fallen in love with me?"

"In your dreams John…" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"You're right…you're often in my dreams. The star character." He said jokingly.

"I don't want to think about that." She said shaking her head. "Anyway…is Elliot around?"

"No. He just went to go get some coffee. Why?" Asked Fin.

"Because I am in the process of conducting a brilliant plan to get Elliot and Olivia together and I need you two to help me." She said.

"How are you going to do that?" Munch asked. "She's in California…and she's engaged to someone that most definitely isn't Elliot."

"Yes but we all know that that relationship is not going to last." Casey said.

"Why did you encourage her to go to California if you didn't think it would last?" Munch asked. "Aren't you supposed to be her best friend?"

"I am her best friend. And I want her to be happy…I do like Jake. But she's been gone long enough and I miss her. Besides…we all know that she belongs with Elliot. We just need to push them both together and make them realize what they are missing." Casey said.

"I agree." Fin said. "But how are we going to do this?"

"Well the Anette Durning case got appealed so Olivia is coming back to help out with that next week." Casey said.

"So that takes care of getting her back here." Munch said. "But what's the rest of the plan?"

"Olivia asked me to be the maid of honor in her wedding…" Casey said. "And she said that Jake and her want to get married in New York so while she is here I'm going to encourage her to start planning."

"How is that going to get Elliot and her together?" Fin asked.

"You didn't let me finish…" Case said looking at him. "In the wedding planning process…you must of course find the dress."

"Still lost here…" Fin said softly.

"While she's here…I'm going to take her wedding dress shopping. And you two are going to be out with Elliot and then say you need to meet me to go over some details on a case." Casey said smiling.

"I still don't get it…" Munch said looking at Fin.

Casey sighed. "You'll meet us at the wedding dress store and Olivia will conveniently be in a tailor maid, drop dead gorgeous wedding dress and Elliot is going to melt. When Olivia sees him she's going to realize that she wants to get married in that dress…but not to Jake."

"To Elliot." Fin said nodding his head.

"Now you get it!" Casey said nudging him happily.

"That's actually a really excellent plan." Munch said smiling. "I'm impressed Novak."

"They don't pay me to put away bastards for nothing…I'm smart." She said shrugging.

"It is a very good plan. But I just have one question…" Fin said.

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"What happens when they both flip out and cause a scene? Because you know there will be a confrontation…Olivia will end up in tears and Elliot will say something stupid." Fin said.

"That's a good point…" Munch said pointing at Fin. "This quite frankly could blow up in our faces and cause more damage."

Casey nodded. "Yeah it probably will but you two aren't coming up with a better plan so what else can we do?"

"Alright fine. I'm in." Munch said shrugging. "Besides…I've missed the Elliot/Olivia saga in my life."

"Yeah sure…I'll help." Fin said shrugging. "I got nothing better to do."

"That's actually kind of sad…" Casey said.

"Doesn't look like you have anything better to do either so watch it lady." He said glaring at her.

"Whatever…just keep your phones on at all times for updates." She said pointing at them. "We need this to go as smoothly as possible…if we screw it up there is definitely no way it will go well."

"I thought we agreed it wasn't going to go well no matter what?" Munch asked.

"You gotta think positively." Casey said staring at him.

"Think positively about what?" Elliot asked walking into the room with coffee for them all.

"About…his health…Munch might have an STD." Casey blurted out.

"What the hell?" Casey asked.

Elliot groaned. "Ew…didn't need to know that. And trust me Munch…no amount of positive thinking is going to get rid of that problem if it's true." He said.

"I don't have an STD!" Munch yelled.

"It's okay John…we all get a little desperate at times." Fin said trying not to laugh. "I'm sure it won't affect your life forever."

"I hate both of you." He said grabbing a coffee from Elliot before walking away from them.

"Hey don't blame us for the fact that you didn't wrap it up!" Casey yelled after him.

"Okay someone start talking about something else…I have really bad images in my head right now." Elliot said sitting down at his desk.

Casey smiled. "Well…if you want a good image in your head then you'll be happy to know that Olivia is coming to visit next week."

Elliot chocked on his coffee as he whipped his head up to look at Casey quickly. "What?"

Casey smiled at his reaction and glanced at Fin hopefully. "Yeah…the Anette Durning case got appealed so Olivia is coming to help out."

Elliot was quiet for a minute. "Oh…that's too bad about Anette. But…Liv coming back…that's…"

"It's great!" Casey said smiling. "Don't you think?"

Elliot couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…yeah it's great. It will be good to see her."

"Yeah Jake has to work so she's coming alone…" Casey said.

"Okay…" Elliot said staring at her. "So?"

"Just saying…" Casey shrugged. "I know that you don't necessarily love Jake…"

"Well it would be weird if I loved him…he's a guy and I'm straight." Elliot said staring at her.

"So you're saying that you don't love me?" Fin asked.

"No. Actually I can't stand you." Elliot said standing up. "I have to go meet Melinda at the morgue so I'll see you weirdo's later."

"Okay…but don't make any big plans for next week!" Casey yelled after him. "I want to make the most of Olivia's time here."

"Sure…" Elliot said shaking his head before leaving the room.

"Yeah we're screwed…" Casey said sighing.

"Only cuz you're acting like a crazy person. Get your shit together lady." Fin said walking away. "I'm going to find Munch."

"Okay…tell him I'm sorry about the STD thing. We can just say the test came back negative…false alarm." She said shrugging.

"I'm sure that will be a comfort to him…" Fin said laughing.

* * *

><p>A week later, Olivia walked down the familiar streets of New York, a huge smile on her face. She had never felt so happy to be there in her life. She was already dreading having to go back to California but she wanted everyone to think she was insanely happy. She had been back since yesterday and had so far only seen Casey…for some reason she said they couldn't go to the precinct so she didn't see Fin, Munch or Cragen. And she definitely hadn't seen Elliot yet…something she was really looking forward too even though she was terrified.<p>

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked.

"It's a surprise!" Casey said linking arms with her. "You'll see when we get there."

"Shouldn't we be working on the case though?" Olivia asked.

"We have plenty of time for that…" Casey said smiling. "Oh we're here!"

Olivia looked up at the store that they were standing in front of. "Vera Wang?"

Casey smiled. "She owes me…I got her out of a law suit years ago!"

"We're going wedding dress shopping?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yes! I'm your maid of honor and we need to start putting this wedding together." Casey said. "Besides…what could be more fun than trying on wedding dresses with your best friend?"

Olivia looked over at Casey and smiled. "You did this for me?"

"Well I don't have any other friends getting married…" Casey said rolling her eyes. "So are you coming in or not?" She asked walking in the door.

"This is going to be interesting…" Olivia said laughing to herself.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Munch, Fin and Elliot were in the car on there way towards the Vera Wang store. Elliot had no idea where they were going of course and was getting impatient with Fin and Munch.<p>

"Remind me again why all three of us had to go pick up the search warrant for Jackson's place?" Elliot asked. "Why couldn't she have met us there? Or why couldn't' one of us go to get it?"

"Because Cragen told us all to go…" Munch said unconvincingly. 'I don't know…just doing what I'm told okay? Stop asking questions."

Elliot sighed. "This is stupid."

"Why have you been so irritable lately?" Fin asked. "Could it be because your lady love is coming back into town?"

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you recently?" Elliot asked rolling his eyes.

"Only every minute of every day." Fin said shrugging. "And you didn't answer the question."

"Okay fine…yes I'm a little nervous about seeing Olivia again. Do you guys know when she is coming anyway? Casey said it was this week but hasn't told me a day yet…" Elliot said.

"I'm not sure…" Fin said. "Probably sometime soon…"

"We're here…" Munch said pulling up in front of the store. "Ready?"

"Can't one of you just run in?" Elliot asked looking at the store. "I don't feel like it right now."

"No. Now get out of the car before I shoot you" Fin said stepping out of the car.

"Seriously…I hate you." Elliot said getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>Olivia stood in front of the mirror in the third dress she had tried on. It was strapless and fit perfectly to her body. It hugged her in all the right places but still had enough poof to it past her hips. There was no ruffles and nothing too frilly, it was simple and eloquent which was exactly what she was going for.<p>

"Liv…you look absolutely stunning." Casey said walking up behind her. "This is definitely your dress."

"Do you really think so?" Olivia asked. "I mean I love it but there is no way I could afford it…"

"I told you…It's all taken care of." Casey said smiling.

"Casey I can't let you do this." She said shaking her head. "It's too much."

"Let me worry about that…" Casey said smiling. "You worry about being the most beautiful bride in the world…which clearly won't be a problem."

"You think I look that good?" Olivia asked smiling.

Casey nodded. "Absolutely Olivia…this dress screams you."

Olivia sighed happily. "I really do love it…"

"Casey?" Fin asked walking into the store.

Elliot was looking down and didn't seem to notice Olivia at first. "Oh hey Fin."

"Fin!" Olivia said happily. "Munch!"

Elliot's head snapped up when he heard Olivia's voice. "Liv?"

Olivia who had been walking towards Fin and Munch stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Elliot's voice and saw him. "Elliot…"

They all stood their for a moment…unsure what to do next. "You look…" Elliot whispered. "I mean…" He swallowed hard. "You're beautiful."

Olivia's heart was beating so hard she was afraid that everyone in the room could hear it. "Th-Thank you."

"When did you get back into town?" Elliot asked unable to pull his eyes away from her.

"Um…yesterday." Olivia said. "I slept most of the day because of the whole jet lag thing…" She whispered.

Elliot nodded. "Right…right jet lag." He cleared his throat. "Is that…you're wedding dress?"

Olivia looked down, when's he saw him she totally forgot where she was and what she was wearing. "I…I haven't decided yet but…"

"I mean it's perfect." Elliot said smiling. "Jake…Jake will be very happy."

"You like it?" She asked rubbing her hands up and down the dress. "I mean it's not that dramatic…it's simple."

"It's beautiful…it's exactly what I would have pictured you in." He paused. "You know…if…" He sighed. "I mean I-"

She smiled. "I know what you meant."

"It's really good to see you Olivia…" He said smiling. "But I can't say that this isn't hard…" He laughed. "You look gorgeous…but it's not that easy to see you in a wedding dress that you'll wear to marry someone that isn't me."

Olivia swallowed hard. "I…didn't know you were going to be here."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah well I have a feeling we may have been set up…" He said finally pulling his eyes off of her and looking at his friends.

Munch and Fin both looked at Casey nervously who just shrugged. "You can't blame a girl for trying…"

Olivia turned to look at her friends. "You did this?"

Casey sighed. "Look I'm sorry…I like Jake I do…but after you left I really started to think about it and I realized you belong here. And most importantly…you belong with Elliot."

Olivia swallowed hard. "I can't believe this." She said laughing. "I want to take this dress off…I'm going back to my hotel." She turned back to Elliot. "I'm really sorry about this El…if I had known you were going to be here-"

"Don't worry about it." Elliot said shaking his head. "It's okay I-"

"No. No it's not okay." She said walking away from him. "And you three should have known better." Olivia said walking straight to the dressing room.

"Yeah seriously guys…" Elliot said glaring at them. "Worst idea ever." He said before walking out of the store.

Fin turned to Casey. "So now what do we do?"

"I don't know…I kind of only thought up to this point." She said shrugging. "I mean he did tell her how beautiful she looked and how it was hard to see her in the dress…so that's good right?"

"Sure…and Olivia is probably bawling her eyes out right now and Elliot is probably out on the street ready to kill someone. I'd say we're off to a good start." Munch said sighing. "I'm not going after Elliot…I value my life too much."

"No we might as well just let him walk it off…" Casey said.

"Walk it off? Do you know Elliot Stabler? He's literally going to kill us all." Fin said staring at her. "This is your fault."

"You agreed to it!" Casey said.

At that moment, Olivia came storming back into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was quite obvious that she had been crying.

Munch tried to approach her first. "Liv I'm sorry…we were wrong to have set this up."

"Yeah. You really were!" Olivia yelled. "As if I don't feel bad enough about hurting Elliot you had to make it a million times worse by letting him see me in a wedding dress? That's not exactly how I wanted to have my reunion with him to go."

"Well…did it at least make you think about your choice?" Casey asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked. "You told me to go to California!"

"I know…but I think I was wrong. I mean…do you really like it out there in California?" Casey asked.

"That's not what this is about!" Olivia yelled.

"But you aren't answering the question…" Casey said. "Do you like it out there?"

Olivia shook her head. "I have to go find Elliot and apologize for your stupidity. I'll see you tomorrow at your office…and just so you know we'll be talking about nothing but the case. You aren't getting involved in my personal life again." She said before turning her back on them.

When she was gone Munch looked at them. "How much you wanna bet they sleep together?"

"Can it Munch…" Casey said sighing before thinking for a second. "I'll put 100 bucks in to say they won't."

"You're on." Munch said shaking her hand.

"You're both idiots…" Fin said rolling his eyes and leaving the store.

"Hey! All I was trying to do was making life a little easier for us!" Casey yelled after him.

"Except you just made it much more complicated for us…" Munch whispered.

Casey shrugged. "You win some you lose some." She paused. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Yeah…I could go for a bite to eat." He said.

"Great. Let's go." She said as they walked out of the store as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? LET ME KNOW! Shoot me a review :) I have to work and have family visiting during this long weekend so I'm going to be super busy. I definitely won't be able to update right away. But the next chapter will show Olivia finding Elliot and their conversation. <strong> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Got a few minutes in my busy schedule to write the next chapter. Strictly an E/O centered chapter...hope you like it. Much more to come :) **

* * *

><p>After searching the streets of New York, Olivia finally decided to try Elliot's apartment hoping he had given up and gone back home finally. She got to his door and knocked gently, afraid of his reaction.<p>

Elliot opened the door slowly; he seemed surprised to see her. "Olivia."

She sighed. "I'm so sorry Elliot…I had no idea that they were planning that. I feel terrible and you-"

"It's fine." He said shaking his head. "It's not your fault."

"It's not fine…" She said. "Nothing is fine…"

Elliot stared at her for a minute. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "God I hate California." She said beginning to tear up. "I hate my new partner he's more of a jackass then you. I hate my new house and Jake and I fight all day everyday…I'm miserable! But I can't tell anyone that because then I'll look like an idiot because once again I screwed up and made a bad choice."

Elliot sighed. "Liv…"

"This wasn't supposed to be the way this turned out…Jake is perfect for me. We were supposed to be happy in California…I was supposed to be happy in California." She said sniffling.

"Why don't you come inside?" Elliot asked moving aside for her. "I can tell this is going to be a long conversation."

Olivia walked past him and into his apartment, she immediately began pacing. "The only person I have wanted to talk to lately is you because you're my best friend. You're the only one that ever lets me rant…but I couldn't call you because Jake didn't want me too. This isn't me! I'm not the kind of girl that does whatever a man tells her to do. I'm Olivia Benson…I have a mind of my own. I can make my own decisions."

"He just doesn't want you to talk to me because of our history…" Elliot said shrugging. "It's not that strange of a request."

"But…you're my best friend." She said staring directly at him. "I can't just…never speak to you again."

Elliot walked closer to her. "Olivia I think that if you really took the time and gave California a chance…you could be happy there with Jake."

She shook her head. "No. I can't…you know I can't. I know I can't. I don't know what I was thinking."

Elliot laughed. "You were thinking I'm out of my mind and being in a relationship with me would be hell…"

"No…I was thinking that everything I've ever wanted was just offered to me…so naturally it's time to run." She said smiling at him. "It's what I do best…"

"You run…I hit things." He shrugged. "No one's perfect."

"What's wrong with us?" Olivia asked closing her eyes. "Why can't we just…let ourselves be happy?"

Elliot sighed. "Because…we're two of the most screwed up people in the universe."

"Do you believe that if you find the right person…" She paused. "That it can fix whatever's broken inside of yourself? Do you think that they are just that missing piece that you've been waiting for?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment to cup her face in his hands. "I think that…when you find the right person…they love you for the way you are. They don't want to fix you…" He shrugged. "I don't want to fix you…I like you just the way you are."

"Even though I'm a mess?" Olivia asked laughing.

"You're not a mess…" Elliot said. "You are the bravest person I have ever known Olivia. I cant imagine going through everything you've been through…if I were in your shoes I would have either killed myself or been put in jail for some idiotic choice. You fight…you fight for everyone that is involved in your life. You fight for the victims when they can't speak…and even when they can. You take care of everyone but yourself…because you are the most unselfish person in the world. You Olivia Benson are not a mess…you're perfect."

Olivia sighed and leaned into him, not caring or knowing where this would lead them. All she knew was that right now…she needed to feel her best friend holding her in his arms.

"You're so full of shit." She said into his shirt. "And yet…I can't stay away from you."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in. "The feeling is mutual."

"Do you think it's possible to be addicted to a person?" Olivia asked.

Elliot laughed. "I probably would have said no before I met you…but now I know it's possible."

Olivia pulled back to look at him. "What happens now?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't think we have to make any decisions yet."

"Don't we?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side.

"No…" He said shaking his head. "Right now…I think we should just sit…together." He whispered. "And just…enjoy the fact that we aren't thousands of miles apart."

"We can do that? We can just sit here together?" She asked.

Elliot laughed. "I don't see why not…"

She smiled. "I'd like that…"

He nodded. "Well good…you want a beer?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Olivia said smiling.

"Why don't you go sit on the balcony…it's a nice day." Elliot said walking towards the slider door.

Olivia sat down and looked out at New York, she had never been so happy to be home. "I didn't realize how much I loved this city until I was gone…"

Elliot sat down beside her and handed her a bottle. "Yeah there is something about it that makes it hard to leave…"

She looked over at him as she took a sip of her beer. "Did you ever think about leaving?"

Elliot shrugged. "Kathy wanted to move a few times…we talked about moving upstate or even going to a different state. But I always found an excuse not to leave…"

"California is beautiful…don't get me wrong." She said taking another sip. "The sun is always shining and the sky is always blue. It's warm…the scenery is unbelievable. But…it just didn't feel right."

"Soy you're saying you prefer a dark, gloomy, dirty city that in the winters is so cold you think you'll die just walking outside for more than a minute?" He teased.

Olivia laughed. "That is paradise to me."

Elliot nodded. "Well then I guess it doesn't take much to make you happy."

Olivia rolled the bottle in her hands. "This is where I grew up…New York City is a part of who I am. I think visiting other places is nice…but I can't imagine living anywhere else. If I ever have kids…I want to raise them here. It's the city of possibility…sure there is a lot of bad things that happen here but there's hope too. That's something that I love."

"You're right." Elliot said. "It is the city of possibilities…" He took another sip of the beer. "So tell me about your partner out west…"

Olivia sighed. "He was an ass…this one victim was to scared to tell us what happened to her. And he just started screaming at her…she had only been there for five minutes. I know it's true that victims lie sometimes…but there was no reason to believe that she wasn't telling the truth. He just didn't care about the victims…he was just on a power trip."

"I hate cops like that." Elliot said shaking his head. "I can get impatient with victims and perps but…at the end of the day until I see other wise I will always treat a victim cautiously."

"Exactly." Olivia said. "He said that's not how they did things in California…he called me sweet cheeks." She said groaning. "Prick."

Elliot laughed. "He called you sweet cheeks and you didn't castrate him?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Don't think it didn't cross my mind…"

"Oh I'm sure it did…" He said laughing. "I think I called you a chick once…and you threw a coffee pot at my head."

Olivia smirked. "Yeah well…you should have known better."

Elliot nodded. "Touché."

Olivia licked her lips and looked out at the city. "This is nice…" She whispered. "I missed how easy it was to talk to you."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "You can't talk like this with Jake?"

She shrugged. "We talk…but it's just…different."

Elliot nodded. "That's how it was with Kathy…it always felt strange talking to her like this."

"You were right…you asked me if seeing you with Kathy made me pick Jake." Olivia paused for a moment. "I hate to say it…but it kind of did."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I just remembered how much it hurt seeing the two of you together…" Olivia said staring at him. "I just got scared…I didn't want to get sucked into that drama again. I thought it would be easier to just move on…"

"You mean move away…" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah…that too."

"I thought about going to California to beg you to come back." Elliot said honestly.

"You did?" Olivia asked curiously. "But you didn'td…"

He shook his head and took another swig of his beer. "Because I thought it would be better to let you go…I thought I'd done enough damage."

"If we're being honest…if you had come to California…I probably wouldn't have come back here with you." She said. "I'm to stubborn…"

Elliot smiled. "Oh I know that…"

She laughed. "I guess it's just something I had to figure out for myself…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "So are you telling me you aren't going back to California?" He asked hopefully.

Olivia sighed. "Well I mean I guess I have to go back and get my stuff…and I'll need to talk to Jake. He deserves to hear it from me…" She whispered before turning back to him. "But yeah…I'm not going back. I want to come home…this is where I belong."

Elliot looked at her and then a huge smile grew on his face. "What made you decide to come back?"

Olivia smiled back. "As much as I hate to say that there plan worked…" She whispered. "Seeing you…and being in that dress…" She shook her head and looked out at the city again. "I realized…I want to get married someday. But not to Jake…"

Elliot continued to stare at her even though she wasn't looking at him, he cleared his throat. "So does that mean…you want to marry me someday?"

Olivia turned to look at him slowly, a nervous expression on her face. "I'm saying that if I ever do get married…you're the only person that I would want to walk down the aisle with."

Elliot smiled and took a sip of his beer again before looking out at the city. "Okay."

Olivia laughed. "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

Elliot laughed and looked over at her. "Uh…I honestly don't know what to say to that."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Why? Do you not want to get married again?" She asked nervously.

Elliot quickly realized his mistake and turned his body towards her. "Oh no! No…that's not what I meant." He said shaking his head. "I do want to get married again someday…and you're the only person I can see myself marrying. I just…"

"What?" She asked softly leaning towards him in her chair.

Elliot smiled at her for a moment. "I guess I can't actually believe this is happening right now…I really thought that I ruined my chances with you."

Olivia slowly reached her hand over to where's his was on his lap before taking it in her hand. "I don't now what happens now…there are still things we need to talk about and figure out. I don't want to rush into anything…but I do know that I want to be with you. If you are angry with me for leaving…I understand. But…if you still want me…then tell me now. Don't wait for another thirteen years to pass us by…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment before lifting himself off his chair; he put his beer down and then knelt down in front of her. She seemed confused by his actions, but he didn't feel like explaining. He figured the best way to convey his feelings to her was by showing rather than telling her.

Slowly he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It wasn't their first kiss…but it was the kiss that signified the beginning of their relationship.

When Elliot pulled away, Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I love you." She said simply. "I love you so much."

Elliot smiled. "I love you too Liv…I always have. And I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you…I should have told you everyday since the day we met. I'm not angry…you did what you thought was right. I couldn't have expected you to just fall into my arms after everything I've put you through. I won't say it didn't hurt like hell to watch you go…but it was what you needed to do to know that we belong together."

"So we're okay?" She asked softly.

Elliot laughed. "We're more than okay."

Olivia sighed happily and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Elliot said holding her close. "Nothing makes sense without you."

"Is it wrong that I feel so insanely happy right now?" Olivia asked. "I hate to even mention his name…but Jake was good to me. And he's been so nervous about my relationship with you…now I have to tell him all his fears were valid."

Elliot sighed and pulled away from her. "He's not going to be happy…maybe I should come to California with you."

She shook her head. "No. That would just make it worse…and Jake would never hurt me. He'll be angry…and hurt but he won't do anything to me."

"Are you sure about that?" Elliot asked.

She nodded. "I know Jake…he's not that kind of guy."

"Love can make people do crazy things." He said shrugging.

"Elliot…" She whispered. "This is something I need to do alone."

Elliot stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "Fine…just promise me one thing."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Promise me that when you get out there you won't fall in love with him again and stay." He said.

She smiled. "I promise that won't happen. I'm coming home this time…for good."

Elliot nodded. "Alright then."

She smiled at him just as her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and laughed. "It's Casey."

"Don't answer it." Elliot said shaking his head. "You know she is with Munch and Fin…they're just waiting to see if we made up or are fighting. Make them sweat a little."

"They meant well…" Olivia said laughing. "There delivery wasn't that good but…what do you expect from them?"

"Are you going to come back to work with us too?" Elliot asked. "Because I can't stand being alone with Fin and Munch. They drive me insane."

Olivia smiled. "As long as Cragen gives me my job back yes."

"Good." Elliot said standing up before sitting down next to her again.

"You know that we can't be partners anymore though…" She whispered as she watched Elliot tense at her words. "IAB will never allow it…"

Elliot reached for his beer and took a sip. "It'll be strange…"

She nodded. "Yeah it will be. But…it'll be worth it right?"

Eliot looked over at her. "I think so."

"You know…I really expected you to hate me after I left." Olivia said honestly. "Why are you being so calm about this right now?"

Elliot smiled. "I'm just happy that you're here…"

"So you're not going to hold this against me in ten years are you?" She teased.

Elliot chuckled. "Nah. Not this."

"You're not so innocent yourself there buddy…" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Elliot smiled. "Trust me…I know."

"There's something I've always wanted to ask you…" She whispered.

"Shoot." He said leaning back in his chair.

"The Gitano case…" She said bracing the subject slowly knowing it was a touchy topic with them. "Why did you think I would take the shot?"

Elliot had no idea what she was going to ask, but he didn't expect this. "I don't know…"

"Yes you do…" She whispered.

Elliot sighed. "I guess…I didn't think you cared that much."

She stared at him for a moment. "You're kidding right?"

"Liv that was just a really confusing time for me…Kathy and I were falling apart. I hadn't seen my kids in forever…I was vulnerable. The way I saw it I was alone in the world. So when Gitano held that gun to my head…I think in a small way I was ready to die." He said honestly. "I think subconsciously I kind of wanted you to take the shot because I was just so tired of hurting…"

"You could have talked to me…" She whispered. "I tried…but you just shut me out."

Elliot smiled. "You know me…I don't talk about my emotions and I definitely don't talk about my family."

"You're doing a pretty good job talking about it now." She said. "What's changed?"

Elliot shrugged. "The kids are older…I'm older. I guess I've just learned with age and experience. And when I finally told you how I felt I realized I should have been honest years ago instead of waiting. I guess I don't want to wait for things to happen anymore…I just want too take control of my life while I can."

"That's incredibly honest of you." She said smiling. "You have grown up."

"Only because you forced me too…" He said laughing.

She shrugged. "You're welcome."

He stared at her for a moment as she watched the city, he felt comfortable talking to her but he suddenly wanted more. He didn't want to push her or pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for…but he had to kiss her again.

"Olivia?" He asked slowly.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

He stood up again and stood in front of her, offering a hand to her. "Come here…"

Olivia looked at his hand and then back at his face, she felt nervous but excited. She didn't know where this was going…but she had missed him so damn much she wanted to find out. She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She licked her lips and then let her eyes meet his for a moment, looking for a sign.

"Is this okay?" Elliot asked cupping her face gently with one of his hands. "I know technically you're still with Jake and I don't want to pressure you."

Olivia looked down at the ring that was still on her finger. "I've never cheated on anyone before…"

"We don't have too…" He whispered shaking his head. "I'll respect that if that's what you want."

She sighed. "I want you."

Elliot smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

"But I think…" She paused. "As stupid as it sounds…I want to wait. Just until Jake and I are officially broken up. It just wouldn't feel right and I want this…I want us…to be perfect."

Elliot inhaled deeply. "Okay."

"Do you hate me?" She asked laughing.

He smiled. "No…" She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I don't. I swear…I can wait…"

"You sure?" She asked taking his hand that had been holding her face.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah…are you going to leave now though?"

"Only if you want me too." She said shaking her head.

"I don't' want you too." He said. "I want you to stay…I'm fine with just sitting and talking…as long as we're together."

Olivia smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Can you do one thing for me though?" He asked nervously.

"Anything." She said nodding her head.

"Can you take the ring off?" He asked. "Every time I look at it…it just kind of kills me inside."

Olivia looked down at her hand and stared at the ring for a moment before slipping it off her finger and putting it in her pocket. "Better?"

Elliot sighed happily and nodded. "Much." He paused for a second and watched as she looked down at her bare finger. "It's okay if you're upset about this…I understand."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "El it's not that I don't want to be with you…because I do. But Jake was good to me…he's the first guy that ever made me feel like I was worth being loved. I'm taking a risk here being with you…only because you know me better than anyone. We know exactly how to hurt each other…I mean really hurt each other."

"I won't do that to you." Elliot said shaking his head. "Not again. I know what it feels like to lose you now…and I don't ever want to feel that again."

She sighed. "I did want to get married…"

Elliot nodded. "And you will…I'll get a ring on that finger if it kills me."

She smiled. "You mean it?"

Elliot smiled. "Yes. Someday…hopefully soon…I'm going to officially make you Olivia Stabler."

"What makes you think I'll take your last name?" She teased.

"Oh…" He whispered sadly. "I mean I didn't-"

She laughed and hugged him close. "I was kidding. Olivia Stabler has a nice ring to it…don't you think?"

"Definitely." He said holding her tight. "Sounds perfect."

Olivia pulled back and smiled at Elliot before walking back into his apartment. "Where's your wallet?"

Elliot laughed. "Why?"

"Because I've seriously missed New York pizza and you're paying." She said turning back to smile as she picked up his phone.

Elliot smiled at her as she sat down on the couch making herself comfortable. In a million years…he would never have expected her to show up like this today. There was still the matter of dealing with Jake to handle…but he felt happy. Just seeing her was enough to make him smile, but to hold her in his arms and even sneak in a kiss…now that was perfection. It didn't matter that she left anymore...because right now she was here and that's all he needed to know. She wanted him, she loved him, she was breaking up with Jake and moving back to New York City and he would never let her leave again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update soon okay? Let me know what you think of this chapter though of course. :) Much loveeee<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stayed up all night to write this chapter for you anxious readers :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week later, Olivia was in her hotel room packing up to get ready to go back to California, her flight left in just a few hours. The case had gone well and they had won, Anette was very grateful that Olivia had come back which made Olivia happy. Olivia had spent a lot of time with Elliot and the rest of her friends and finally felt happy for the first time since she had left. But now that she was packing to go back home, she was nervous about facing Jake.<p>

They had talked on the phone and Olivia had tried her best to sound casual and not give any hint that she was leaving him. It would have been easy to break up over the phone but she felt that it was something she had to do in person.

As she was finishing up there was a knock on the door which surprised her because she wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Elliot standing on the other side.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked smiling at him.

He shrugged. "Thought you could use a ride to the airport."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I would have been perfectly fine taking a taxi."

He smiled. "I know. But I wanted to drive you myself."

She moved aside to let him in. "Come on in."

Elliot walked past her and looked at all her bags. "Need any help packing?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm pretty much done here."

Elliot turned and looked at her for a moment. "How are you?"

She smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm alright…getting a little nervous. I don't really want to hurt Jake…"

Elliot nodded. "I know you don't. But this is what you want right?"

Olivia smiled at him. "Yes."

He smiled. "Alright then." He took a deep breath. "Have you figured out what you're going to do when you get back? I know Cragen said that you could have your job back but where are you going to live?"

Olivia laughed. "I don't know…here?"

He stared at her for a moment. "You could always live with me…"

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"We've been waiting for thirteen years for this…I don't exactly think we would be rushing into anything." Elliot said smiling. "I'd love to have you move in…"

Olivia smiled. "We have been waiting for thirteen years…but things are going to change with us. We know each other as friends, as partners…not as a couple…" She whispered softly. "I don't want to ruin this."

Elliot looked down. "Okay."

"Don't be mad…" She said nervously. "I just…I want to do this right. Besides I need to win you over before we end up living together." She teased. "I've never really had a roommate so I can only imagine I have terrible habits…I'd hate to chase you away before we even really started."

Elliot laughed. "Ask Kathy…I'm probably the worst roommate ever. I guarantee I'm worse than you are. But nothing you could do would ever drive me away…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so sure about that."

Elliot smiled. "I mean it Olivia. I'm in this…I'm completely in this. I'm not going anywhere."

"Even if I run again?" She asked softly. "Because we both know I probably will…"

"Then just give me a heads up…that way I can follow you and actually catch you before it's too late." He said walking closer to her.

Olivia smiled. "You're never gonna let me go again are you?"

Elliot shook his head. "Never."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "We're going to drive each other crazy…you know that right?"

Elliot smiled. "I figure if we've made it this long without killing each other…we should be good."

She licked her lips and stared at him for a moment. "I hope so."

Elliot smiled. "We're going to be fine Olivia…I'll make sure of that."

Olivia stood up and looked around the room. "I really do need to leave soon though. I don't want to be late for my flight."

"I wouldn't mind if you were…" Elliot teased.

"I'll be back soon." She said laughing as she reached for his hand. "I really need to do this on my own."

Elliot sighed and nodded his head. "Alright…let me help you carry these bags down."

Olivia through a few things into the last bag and picked up her suitcase and followed him out of the hotel room. The car ride was pretty quiet, but they felt comfortable just being together. At the airport Olivia checked in and went to the gate before turning to Elliot.

"Call me when you get there." Elliot said, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Olivia smiled. "I will."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? I could get a ticket right now…I don't need to bring anything." He said shaking his head.

She smiled. "Elliot I'm going to be fine."

He let out a shaky breath. "Okay…"

"I'll see you in four days…" She said. "I need to pack up the apartment and have everything shipped here…and then quit work."

"Are you going to tell Jake as soon as you get there?" Elliot asked.

"I guess so…I don't want to drag him along anymore than I have too." She said shrugging. "I feel bad enough about doing this and talking to him on the phone while I was here while pretending that everything was fine. I need to just get it over with…"

"And you're sure he won't do anything to you?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. Jake isn't like that." She said shaking her head. "He'll be angry…he might yell but he would never hit me. And if for some strange reason he tried too…we both know I can hold my own."

Elliot smiled. "That's true…"

"Everything's going to be fine." She said smiling at him. "I'll be back in a few days and we can figure everything out then."

"And then I can finally kiss you right?" He said smirking.

Olivia laughed. "Yes."

"And maybe more?" He asked teasing her.

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe if you play your cards right…"

Elliot laughed. "Oh so that's how it is?" He asked. "Geez what does a man gotta do to get laid around here?"

She punched him playfully. "Shut up."

Elliot smiled. "I'm just kidding…I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled just as they announced it was last call to go through security. "That's me…"

Elliot nodded. "Safe flight."

Olivia stared at him for a moment and then leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "Ill see you soon."

Elliot breathed her in, he believed she was coming back but deep down there was always the fear of losing her again. "Yes…soon."

Olivia smiled and pulled back. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Why do you always say that?" He asked laughing.

She shrugged. "I don't know…habit I guess."

Elliot smirked. "You're probably right to say it…"

She smiled. "Maybe."

"You should go now…" He said smiling. "If you don't I won't let you leave."

She laughed. "Okay. Fine. Bye El."

"No…not goodbye…" He said shaking his head. "Just…I'll see you soon."

She smiled. "Right. I'll see you soon."

With that she turned her back on him and walked towards the line waiting to go through security. Elliot watched her until he couldn't see her any longer, she turned and winked at him one last time and it melted his heart. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the airport and over to his car thinking about what life would be like when she got back. He couldn't wait to start their life together, the possibilities were endless.

* * *

><p>When she landed in California, Olivia gathered her bags and was walking to go get a cab when she spotted Jake. She wasn't expecting him to pick her up, she was hoping to have the cab ride to gather her thoughts before seeing him.<p>

"Hey gorgeous." He said walking up to her.

Olivia stood there for a moment, not sure what to do or say. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work…"

Jake smiled and pulled her close before kissing her passionately on the lips breaking Olivia's heart into a million pieces. "I worked overtime yesterday so I could be here."

Olivia tried to smile. "You didn't have too."

"You're my fiancé." He said shrugging. "I missed you."

Olivia stared at him for a moment and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah…I missed you too."

He looked deep in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She didn't want to do this here in public so she shook her head. "Nothing. I think I'm just tired…you know the time difference and all. Long flight…"

Jake nodded slowly, unsure if he believed her but to afraid to push her. "Well then lets get you home and rested…"

She smiled. "Okay…"

Jake helped her pick up her bags and walked with her to the car. They held hands but were quiet on the ride back to the apartment. Olivia dropped her bags in the living room and then turned back to Jake who had just shut the door.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you…" He whispered.

Olivia felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Jake…"

"He got to you…" Jake said shaking his head. "I knew it would happen…I just hoped maybe our love was stronger than his hold on you."

Olivia sighed. "I know what you think…that Elliot is this monster who controls me but it's not like that."

"Just…did you sleep with him?" Jake asked. "I just need to know…"

She shook her head. "No. We didn't."

"Oh well thanks for that…" He said laughing before walking over to the couch and plopping down sadly. "I can't believe this is happening…I mean I can but I really thought I had a chance."

Olivia stood where she was for a moment, she was never good at things like this and didn't know what to do next. "Jake I'm so sorry…this isn't how I wanted it to work out with us. I really do love you and I tried…"

"You shouldn't have had to try…" Jake said shaking his head. "It should have just come easy…like it does for you and Elliot."

Olivia shook her head and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "It's not easy for me and Elliot…it's hard. We drive each other crazy but we've known each other for so long. I tried to fight it…and I feel terrible that I'm hurting you…you've been so amazing to me." She paused. "But Elliot…I don't know what it is…but there is something there that I can't deny."

"I don't really need to hear all the details of your perfect relationship." Jake said. "It only hurts more."

Olivia reached for his hand. "Jake I'm so sorry."

Jake looked down at their joined hands and saw that her engagement finger was missing. "You already took the ring off…I guess it really is over."

Olivia pulled her hand back and sighed. "I forgot I took it off…"

"Did Elliot ask you too?" Jake asked softly.

Olivia looked up at him slowly. "Yes…"

Jake nodded. "I guess I would have done the same thing…"

"It's not that I don't love you because I do…you're the first guy that ever made me feel like I was worth something. This is probably going to sound strange…or even piss you off…but I think it was you that finally made me realize that I do love Elliot. You made me not scared anymore…" Olivia whispered.

Jake laughed. "Should I congratulate myself for pushing you into the arms of another man?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Jake shook his head. "No it's okay…I'm glad to have helped you. You're one hell of a woman and to have had you in my life at all is pretty amazing. I'll never forget the time we did spend together. And the truth is…you are worth something Olivia. You're worth everything…you're smart and funny. You're the strongest, bravest, most daring woman I've ever met. And you are absolutely stunning…" He put a hand on her cheek. "You deserve to be treated like a Queen…and I would have done that for you if you had picked me."

Olivia sighed and leaned into his touch. "I know that…and that's why this is so freaking hard to just walk away."

Jake smiled. "You don't have too…I can pretend that this conversation never happened if you say you want to stay."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Don't tempt me."

Jake laughed. "I can't help it…I still love you."

"Jake you know that if I stayed neither one of us would be really happy. We'd stay together because we think that it's right…but it's not. I'd be here thinking about Elliot…and you would start to hate me more and more with each passing day. We'd fight…and it would end up with one of us hurting each other worse than the way we're hurting right now. And I don't want that…you deserve to find someone who really loves you. Someday…you're going to be an amazing husband and father…and whoever gets to be your wife will be the luckiest girl in the world. And if she doesn't treat you right…you call me and I'll kill her."

Jake laughed. "Despite it all…I wouldn't change anything."

Olivia shook her head. "Me either."

"I guess I'm just scared…" Jake whispered.

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Of what?"

"Of Elliot…" Jake said honestly.

Olivia laughed. "Why? He's not going to bother you."

"No not for me…" Jake said shaking his head. "I'm afraid he's going to hurt you."

Olivia sighed. "That's what Elliot said about you. He wanted to come here with me."

"I don't mean physically…although I wouldn't put it past him." Jake said raising an eyebrow. "I meant emotionally…he knows you better than anyone in the world like you said. Who's to say he won't snap and hurt you again? I know he's done it in the past…I just want you to be absolutely sure that you can trust me Olivia. Because the truth of the matter is…even if you do leave me and go back to him…if he ever hurt you and you needed me…I'd be there in a heartbeat."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I appreciate that Jake…but Elliot won't hurt me. I think before we were just avoiding our feelings and we were frustrated. Elliot loves me…I know that now."

Jake stood up slowly. "Yeah well I'm glad you are really sure about that…"

Olivia sighed. "You just don't know Elliot like I do…"

"You keep saying that." He said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked standing up to face him again.

"I'm gonna stay at the hotel down the street." Jake said. "I don't think I can be here while you pack up."

Olivia walked closer to him. "I'm so sorry Jake…"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah me too…I could have made you happy Liv. I hope you're making the right choice."

With that he walked out of the apartment leaving Olivia on her own, her mind reeling. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to break up with Jake because she really did care about him. She walked back to the couch and sat down and closed her eyes, she felt physically and emotionally drained.

* * *

><p>Back in New York Elliot had been trying to call Olivia for an hour. He had checked the flights and saw that she had landed and figured she would be back at her apartment by now. She had promised to call but she hadn't yet and he was beginning to worry. He tried to keep busy at work but his thoughts kept drifting to Olivia being with Jake, and worrying that she had changed her mind.<p>

"You okay?" Fin asked placing a cup of coffee in front of Elliot. "You look totally freaked out."

Elliot looked at him quickly. "Thanks for the coffee. I'm fine…just waiting to here from Olivia."

"She'll call when she can." Fin said sitting down at the desk across from her.

"You still mad at me?" Elliot asked.

Fin shook his head. "No. I was mad because I knew Olivia would run…which she did. But she's coming back now. As long as you don't hurt her again…you don't have to worry about me."

Elliot nodded. "Good to know."

"So what happens now? Are you two crazy kids getting married?" Fin asked smiling.

Elliot smiled. "I'd love to marry her…I'd do it right when she gets back if that's what she wanted. But…I think Olivia needs a little more time."

"Are you okay with that?" Fin asked curiously.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't think I really have a choice. I want to be with Olivia…and I waited long enough to be with her. I could have had her years ago but I was stubborn. I have to prove to her that this is what I really want…that she is what I really want."

"When did you grow up?" Fin teased, a happy smile on his face. "Usually when things don't go the way you want it too…you freak out."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah well…I guess I'm finally starting to realize you can't always get what you want, at least not exactly when you want it. So if you are lucky enough you have to wait patiently otherwise you'll lose everything that means anything to you."

Fin stood up slowly. "Well you're off to a good start at keeping me from kicking your ass. You keep talking like that…and treating Olivia with respect…and I'll leave you alone."

Elliot smiled. "Well hopefully Olivia calls me soon so I don't have to get on a plane and do something stupid…"

"She'll call…" Fin said walking back to his own desk. "Trust me…she'll call."

Elliot smiled at his friend and then looked back at the phone, wanting to dial her cell number again. But he waited…

* * *

><p>Later that night, Olivia was packing up boxes and avoiding her cell phone at all costs. She knew that Elliot had called at least a dozen times but something was keeping from her answering his calls. She felt stupid for letting Jake's words get to her but they did. He was right…Elliot did have a way of pushing her to far and hurting her and her instinct was kicking in to run again.<p>

Finally when the phone rang for the thirteenth time, she sighed and flipped the phone open before laying down on the floor of the living room. "Hi Elliot."

"Hey. Where have you been? I've been calling all day…" He said.

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry…just been kind of busy here."

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked. "Did you take to Jake yet?"

"Yeah…he picked me up at the airport. By the time we got back to the apartment he knew…" She whispered.

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "How did he take it?"

"He was…hurt. But he didn't yell…he didn't hurt me." She whispered. "He took it a lot better than any normal man would."

"He didn't hurt you but he said something…" Elliot said. "I can hear it in your voice. Something is bothering you…that's why you didn't answer my calls."

Olivia waited a minute. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. He told you I would hurt you." Elliot said.

"Same thing you said about Jake." Olivia pointed out.

"I thought he would go into a rage and hit you." Elliot said. "But he thinks I'll do worse…he thinks I control you."

"You don't control me." Olivia said. "That's not what this is about."

"You're scared." Elliot said. "I know you…you said it yourself I know you better than anyone else."

"Which is exactly why and how you could hurt me. You know where to hit where it hurts the most." Olivia said.

Elliot sighed. "Olivia…we talked about this."

"I told you I'd freak out again." She said laughing into the phone. "It's what I do best."

"I love you Olivia. I'm so in love with you. I won't hurt you." He said. "I need you. So just…come home and we can deal with your fears together."

"I'm sorry." She whispered before sitting up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…as long as you come home." He pointed out.

She said. "I'm coming home…I just need to sort everything out here."

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked. "Because I can stay on the phone with you if you want me too."

Olivia rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm exhausted but I don't think I'll be able to sleep…"

"So I'll talk to you until you do." Elliot said. "Where did Jake go?"

"He's staying at a hotel until I leave." Olivia said before getting up and going to lay down on the couch. "I do feel bad for hurting him…"

"I know. You have a big heart…you don't like hurting people. It's one of the things I love about you." Elliot said.

"I know he was angry when he was making me second guess you and me…but it still got to me. I guess I'm more screwed up then I realized." She said.

"You're not screwed up Olivia. You've been through a lot…it's hard for you to let people in. I get that…we're the same in that way. But that's why we make sense. We can help each other." Elliot said. "You deserve everything in the world and more Olivia…and I promise I'm going to do everything I can to give it all to you."

"Do you mean that?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I absolutely mean it." Elliot said. "Tell me what you want and I'll do whatever it takes to give it to you."

Olivia smiled. "I want you Elliot…that's enough."

"But you want to be a Mom…" Elliot whispered. "Don't you?"

Olivia laughed. "Of course I do. I've always wanted kids. But you already have four kids…"

"And I love them with all of my heart. But I want more kids…with you." He said. "If that's what you want too."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. "I…would like that."

"So marry me." He teased. "I'm going to keep asking until you say yes so you might as well say yes now."

Olivia laughed. "We talked about this…"

"I know. You said you wanted to marry me…just not yet." Elliot said.

"Can you wait?" She teased.

"No…not really but if I have too than yes." Elliot said. "As long as you promise to come home and marry me someday…and have my babies."

"I promise." She said honestly.

Elliot smiled. "Okay then…"

"I think I might be able to go to sleep now…" She whispered.

Elliot laughed. "You trying to get rid of me Olivia?"

"Never…" She said curling up on the couch and closing her eyes. "But the sooner I go to sleep…the earlier I'll get up and finish packing. Which means I'll be back in New York sooner…"

"This is true…" Elliot said slowly. "Go to sleep Olivia."

"Hey Elliot?" She whispered softly. "I love you…you know that right?"

Elliot smiled. "I Know. And I love you too…more than anything. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Elliot." She said flipping the phone shut as she closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Even though Jake's words were still running through her head…just hearing Elliot's voice made her fall in love all over again. She knew that things weren't going to be easy for them…they wouldn't always be happy. But as long as they loved each other, they would find a way to make it work. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) Olivia will be heading back to New York tomorrow but there will be one more thing that stands in her way. Stay tuned to find out what happens! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So don't kill me...but there is some major drama in this chapter. But you know meeeee I'm always after E/O being together and being happy so don't freak out too much. Hope you like the chapter and don't cry too much...hahahah...no seriously...okay just read and review :) **

* * *

><p>On the morning of Olivia's flight, Elliot walked into the precinct with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to have her home so that they could begin their life together. Cragen just laughed when he saw Elliot walk to his desk.<p>

"Liv comes home today right?" He asked.

Elliot smiled. "Yep. Her flight gets in at 4:30. I'm going to pick her up."

Cragen nodded. "Good. Well Finn's on a stakeout down on Broadway. Why don't you go sit with him for a few hours and then you can head home and get ready for her to be back."

Elliot nodded. "I'm on it."

As he walked to the door Cragen called after him. "Hey Elliot?"

Elliot turned back to him expecting to get another order. "Yeah Cap?"

"I'm really happy for you and Olivia…" He said.

Elliot smiled. "Thanks Cap…"

Elliot walked away smiling, feeling even more anxious for Olivia to get home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in California, Olivia was packing up her last box that she was having shipped too New York when the front door of the apartment opened. She was surprised to see Jake and hoped that he hadn't come here to talk her out of leaving.<p>

"Hey…" He whispered. "All packed?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yep…this is the last box. It's going to cost a pretty penny to ship everything back to New York…but I'll deal. I left everything we bought together…" She whispered. "Since you'll be living here."

Jake shook his head. "I'm moving…I can't stand to live here knowing we picked it out together."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jake smiled. "Don't be. You're following your heart…I can respect that."

"So you don't hate me?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side.

Jake shook his head. "I could never hate you Olivia."

"I honestly never meant to hurt you." Olivia said.

He nodded. "I know that. You can't help who you love…I should have known I never stood a chance against Elliot."

"You're two completely different people. It's like I said…you're everything I should be with…and yet it's not right for us to be together." She said. "I'm so sorry for that…"

"You really do love him…I think I've always known that." Jake said slowly. "No…I've definitely always known that. I guess I just hoped that he had waited too long…"

"I tried to forget him…but I couldn't." She said softly.

"I know." Jake said smiling. "You really don't have to apologize anymore Olivia. Seriously…I don't blame you."

"You're going to find someone out here that is perfect for you…someone who can give you everything that I couldn't." She said. "And she will be one of the luckiest girls in the world because you are an amazing man Jake. You really are…"

"And yet I wasn't good enough for you…" He said sadly. "Sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

Olivia sighed. "It's not that you weren't good enough…I think you were too good."

Jake stared at her for a moment. "There is nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

Olivia shook her head. "No…I'm sorry."

Jake nodded. "Alright…well then I guess this is goodbye then."

Olivia smiled and walked closer to Jake. "Goodbye Jake."

Jake held her close. "Goodbye Olivia. I wish you nothing but happiness with Elliot…"

She pulled back and smiled. "Thank you."

"If I'm ever in New York again…would it be alright if we got a cup of coffee or something?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'd like that."

He smiled. "Good. Have a safe flight." He said as he walked out the door.

Olivia sighed happily and smiled. "Goodbye Jake…"

* * *

><p>In New York Elliot sat with Fin in Fin's squad car waiting for the perp to come out of the apartment complex they were in front of. They had been there for almost two hours and nothing had happened yet, Elliot was feeling very impatient.<p>

"He's probably not even in there." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"There are cops at the back of the apartment. They would have seen him leave." Fin said trying not to laugh.

"Well then maybe he killed himself cuz he knows we are out here." Elliot said.

Fin laughed. "She's not going to be here for a few hours…would you relax?"

Elliot smiled. "I'm going to take her to dinner tonight…I made reservations at that new place near the Precinct."

"Fancy." Fin said smiling. "She already knows you though…you don't really have to impress her."

"I know…but she just left a great guy for me. I figure I have to step it up somehow." Elliot said honestly. "I want her to know that she made the right choice ya know? I want her to know that I really do want to be with her."

"It's going to be kind of strange seeing the two of you together as a couple…" Fin said. "I mean you've always flirted…but when I see you two kiss and holding hands for the first time…" He laughed. "Honestly…it's going to be very strange."

Elliot smiled. "Well get used to it. Because if I have it my way…I'll never be kissing anyone else in my life."

"Cragen talked to me and Munch about switching up partners so you can both stay." Fin said. "You know we're friends and all…but you know I'm sticking you with Munch right?"

Elliot laughed. "I guess I can deal with it if it means that I get Olivia."

"He's not that bad…a little annoying at times but he's a good partner. And besides…you and I would kill each other if we had to work side my side everyday." Fin said. "You know that's true…"

Elliot nodded. "You're right."

"And besides…I like Olivia more than you anyway." Fin teased.

"Just watch her back…don't let anything bad happen to her. Or I will kill you…" Elliot said smiling. "And you know that's true…"

Fin smiled. "Don't worry…she's like my sister. I'll keep her safe."

Elliot nodded. "Good." He looked out the window and sat up straight. "We have movement…"

Fin nodded. "You ready?"

"Aren't I always?" Elliot asked as he exited the car.

"Elijah Cooper." Finn said walking up to him. "Can we ask you a few questions?"

Mr. Cooper took one look at Fin and Elliot and spun around and ran as fast as he could. "Damn it…" Elliot said. "I'm not in the mood for this today."

Elliot and Fin ran to try and catch up to him and ended up in an abandoned ally. Elijah turned quickly before Elliot or Fin could react and whipped out a gun and pointed it directly at Elliot and shot.

Fin jumped and whipped out his own gun and shot back at Elijah who fell immediately.

"This is Detective Odafin Tutola. I'm at 5th and Broadway and I have an officer down. I need back up and a bus stat! I repeat we have an officer down!" Fin yelled as he leaned down in front of Elliot. "Elliot…Elliot are you okay?"

Elliot groaned. "Olivia…"

"It's going to be okay Elliot." Fin said as he pressed on the wound on Elliot's chest. "You're going to be okay…you need to keep your eyes open and stay with me."

"Olivia…" Elliot whispered again. "She's coming home today…"

Fin nodded as the blood began to seep through his fingers. "I know…I know she'll be here soon. She's going to kill me when she finds out I let you get shot…that's why you need to stay with me."

"Olivia…" Elliot groaned again. "This wasn't supposed to happen…" He said his eyes slowly closing.

"Don't you dare close those eyes!" Fin yelled. "Stay with me." Fin could hear the ambulance coming now. "You hear that Elliot? We'll be at the hospital soon and before you know it Olivia will be at your bed side playing nurse."

Elliot smiled. "In a sexy nurse outfit?"

Fin laughed. "I'll find one."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Thanks…"

"Don't thank me yet…" Fin said. "Just don't give in yet okay?"

Elliot's breath came in short uneven breaths but he tried to keep his mind on Olivia to keep him going…he couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt like there was always something standing in the way of Olivia and him.

* * *

><p>Olivia was at the gate at the airport waiting to board the plane when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw that it was Cragen on her caller ID.<p>

"Hey Cap. Couldn't wait a few more hours to talk to me?" She teased.

"Olivia…" Cragen said.

She knew by the sound of his voice that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Elliot was shot this afternoon." He said softly.

Olivia felt her heart drop from her chest to her stomach. "What?"

"He was on a stakeout with Fin and the perp ran…they chased him into an alley and the perp shot Elliot in the chest." He said.

Olivia swallowed hard. "How bad was it? Is he…?"

"He's alive." Cragen said softly. "But he's in surgery right now…the bullet just missed his heart."

Olivia put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God…"

"I hate that I had to call you before you even got on the plane…but I thought you would want to know." He said.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and let the tears fall down her face. "No…thank you for calling. I just…I don't…"

"You know there is nothing you can do right now…" Cragen said.

"I should have been there." Olivia said with a shaky voice. "I should never have come to California in the first place."

"Olivia don't do that…" Cragen said. "This isn't your fault and you know it."

"I could have protected him." She said. "I could have-"

"No you couldn't have." Cragen said. "You know it's the hazards of the job."

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Olivia said. "I was supposed to come home and we were going to be together."

"I know. And you will be…" Cragen said. "But he needs you now so get on that plane and come be by his side. That's what will help him."

"Thank you for calling." Olivia said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Olivia hung up the phone quickly and jumped up as soon as her plane was called. She felt sick to her stomach thinking about Elliot lying in a hospital bed alone and without her. She prayed that this flight would be over soon, because she knew the whole time she would be worrying about Elliot.

* * *

><p>By five in New York, Olivia was picked up at the airport by Munch and they raced to the hospital. Olivia ran down the hallway to where Cragen, Fin and Elliot's kids were standing.<p>

"How is he doing?" Olivia asked nervously. "Is he awake yet?"

"He just got out of surgery." Cragen said. "He's still out of it but he's stable."

"Where is the prick that shot him? Did you book him?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Cragen said. "Casey is already putting together the case."

"Olivia I'm so glad you're here." Maureen said walking over to her.

Olivia hugged all of Elliot's kids. "Of course I'm here."

"Dad said you two are together now…" Kathleen said.

Olivia smiled through her tears. "Yeah we are…"

"Took you long enough." Dickie teased. "But it would happen that Dad would get shot when you two finally admit your feelings."

"Don't say that…" Lizzie said shoving her brother. "You're such a jerk."

"Where's Eli?" Olivia asked.

"He's with Mom…she's on her way now." Maureen said.

Olivia sighed. "God I can't believe this is happening…"

"The Doctors said that he should be just fine…" Cragen said softly.

"Should be or will be?" Olivia asked nervously.

"You know they can't be sure…" Cragen said. "Only time will tell."

"Olivia I'm so sorry…" Fin said walking over to her. "I didn't think that Cooper was armed…"

Olivia shook her head. "It's not your fault Fin…you know that. It's okay."

Fin smiled. "You were the only thing on his mind when he got shot."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Really?"

Fin nodded. "He had a whole plan for you tonight…I'm sorry it's going to be ruined."

Olivia shook her head. "As long as he opens those stubborn eyes of his…it wont be ruined."

"We've all seen him…if you want to go in alone…" Dickie said shrugging. "Maybe he'll wake up if he knows your there.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Okay…"

"We'll be right here…" Cragen said softly. "Go ahead…"

Olivia walked towards Elliot's hospital room door slowly; she walked in and felt her heart ache when she saw all the tubes and machines that Elliot was hooked up too. He was all bandaged up and it took all her strength not to run to his side and throw herself at him.

She walked closer to Elliot and stared at him for a moment. "God Elliot…this wasn't supposed to happen. You aren't supposed to be lying here…I need you to wake up so that we can finally start our life together. Please…please open your eyes."

But he didn't, so Olivia pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. She held his hand and didn't take her eyes off of him until she finally fell asleep...completely drained from the day.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Olivia woke up hoping to see that Elliot was awake but he wasn't. She sighed and moved closer to his bed reaching to hold his hand when the door opened and Kathy walked in.<p>

"Hey…" Kathy whispered as she walked in. "He's not awake yet?"

Olivia shook her head and looked back at Elliot. "No…not yet."

Kathy sighed and walked over to Elliot's bed on the other side of Olivia. "It never gets easier…every time I hear that he's been shot it breaks my heart." Olivia swallowed hard and Kathy just smiled at Olivia. "So…you're back now?"

Olivia nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…I realized I didn't love Jake…at least not the way I love Elliot."

Kathy smiled. "You two are soul mates…I know that for sure."

"I always thought you hated me." Olivia whispered. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kathy smiled. "Because…despite it all I still care about Elliot. I love him…but I'm not in love with him. I want him to be happy…and you make him happy. You've been there for him through everything Olivia…you saved him in a way I never could. If it weren't for you…my kids would be without a Father. So yes…there was a time when I wanted to claw your eyes out but not anymore. I want you and Elliot to have your happy ending…you deserve it."

Olivia stared at Kathy for a moment, stunned by how honest she was. "Thank you Kathy…"

Kathy smiled and pulled up a chair to sit. "Don't mention it."

"I uh…I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other. I know I was kind of…acting strange." Olivia said.

Kathy shrugged. "You were going through a lot. It's okay…"

"All my old jealousy kind of just bubbled up again." Olivia said. "I was so envious of your life…"

Kathy smiled. "Why? Elliot and I fought like cats and dogs…"

"But you still had him…and you had the most amazing kids in the world. Everything I ever wanted…" Kathy smiled.

Kathy sighed and leaned back into her chair and looked over at Elliot. "I am grateful for my children…they are everything that's important. But Elliot and I…we were better as friends. We had chemistry…but that's not enough to make a relationship last."

"Did you love him?" Olivia asked softly.

Kathy smiled. "Yes…" She looked at Olivia. "I did love him…but not as much as you do. And if we're being honest here…I was always jealous of you."

"Me? Why?" Olivia asked curiously. "I'm alone…"

"Because…Elliot gave you a part of himself that he could never and would never give me." Kathy said shaking her head. "He opened up to you…he always shut me out but he trusted you. I wanted him to look at me the way he looked at you…"

Olivia looked down at Elliot's hand in hers. "You'd think two people who so obviously care about each other would be able to admit their feelings to each other…"

Kathy smiled. "Elliot was always stubborn…and he had terrible timing. He asked me to marry him in the middle of a fast food restaurant while I was fighting with my college roommate. He just blurted it out…" Kathy laughed and shook her head.

Olivia laughed. "Really?"

Kathy nodded. "Mhm…and he always knew how to piss me off at the worst times."

"Same here." Olivia said smiling.

Kathy stared at Olivia for a moment. "To be honest…I was surprised the two of you didn't sleep together while Elliot and I were still married."

Olivia shook her head. "I never would have done that to you or your family…even if he had wanted it. I care about your kids…and I respect you Kathy."

Kathy smiled. "Thank you."

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing to thank me for."

Kathy nodded and looked down at Elliot. "When you left…Elliot came to pick up Eli for the weekend." Kathy started to say. "I have never in my life seen him so sad…and he usually hides his emotions very well. I handed him Eli…and he just started to cry."

"He cried?" Olivia asked feeling shocked by Kathy's words.

Kathy nodded. "Yeah…you're everything to him Olivia. Besides our kids…you're the only other thing that means anything. You're the reason that he gets out of bed in the morning…so when you left he felt just kind of lost."

Olivia sighed and held Elliot's hand tighter. "I was so angry at Elliot when he told me that he loved me…I know that sounds stupid but I was. I couldn't believe that he waited so long to say something…I had given up on the possibility of us being together when I met Jake."

"It's like I said…he has bad timing. And for Elliot…his biggest fear is failure. When our marriage failed I think that he just panicked and he was afraid of losing you. So he wanted to keep you as close as possible without changing anything." Kathy said.

"I guess that makes sense…"Olivia said. "I just wish he had said something before I met Jake…it would have made this all so much easier."

Kathy smiled. "Come on Olivia…you know that life is never easy. It's extremely complicated, frustrating and terrifying. But it's also beautiful…and exciting…especially when you find someone that you really love."

"Are you happy now?" Olivia asked.

Kathy nodded. "Yes. I love my life now…my kids are happy and I'm in a great relationship. Michael and I have been married for a year now…and I really love him. After Elliot and I got divorced I was sad…because I really hoped that we would work out. But we didn't…and that's okay now." She shrugged. "Besides…Elliot and I are at a good place right now. We're friends…and that's important for the kids sake. I'll always care about Elliot…and I'd do anything for him…including persuading you to never leave him again."

Olivia smiled. "You don't have to worry about that…I'll never leave Elliot again. I will admit that I was very nervous about being with Elliot…but sitting here now with him knowing that I almost lost him…it made me realize that I never want to be with anyone else. I love him more than anything in this world…I'm not going anywhere."

Kathy smiled. "Good."

"I'm glad that you are happy." Olivia said smiling at Kathy. "You deserve it. You've been a great mother to those five beautiful children Kathy…and I want you to know that I love them with all my heart. But I would never try to take your place…I never could even if I tried. But I'll always be there for them."

Kathy smiled. "They love you too Olivia…the way I see it they are the most loved kids in the world. I appreciate all you've done for them and will do for them…thank you."

Olivia smiled. "I think this is the first conversation you and I have had just you and me that we didn't start yelling at one another…"

Kathy laughed. "You're probably right."

"It's nice…" Olivia said shrugging.

Kathy smiled. "I agree…we should do it more often."

Olivia smiled. "I'd like that."

Kathy nodded and stood up and looked down at Elliot. "Well…I can see that he's in good hands. It's pretty late and Eli needs to get some sleep…I should get going."

Olivia stood up quickly. "I'll call you if anything changes…"

Kathy smiled and rubbed Elliot's shoulder and then walked over to Olivia and smiled at her for a moment. "He's going to wake up…I know he is. He's strong…and he loves you. There is nothing more that he wants than to finally be with you…so he'll wake up very soon."

Olivia smiled. "I hope so."

Kathy smiled and slowly leaned forward to hug Olivia. "I'm glad you came back."

Olivia hugged her back. "Me too…"

Kathy pulled back and looked back at Elliot one more time before she left the room leaving Olivia and Elliot alone again. Olivia sighed happily and sat down next to Elliot again and took his hand.

"If Kathy and I can be friends…I think you can wake up Elliot." She said teasing, wishing she could her him laugh but of course he didn't so she just sighed and held his hands closer. "Please don't make me wait too long El…I think we've waited long enough to be together." Still no response. "Come on El…just open those eyes…"

Cragen walked in the room then. "Hey kiddo…how's he doing?"

Olivia looked over at him, tears in her eyes. "Still the same…"

Cragen nodded slowly and walked over to her. "How are you doing?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know…I'm trying to stay calm but on the inside I'm terrified."

Cragen nodded. "Fin's writing up his report right now so Cooper will be in court very soon…"

Olivia nodded. "Good. Good."

"When Elliot came into work this morning…I'd never seen his smile so big." Cragen said. "And we all know the only reason for that smile was that you were coming home today."

Olivia smiled. "I was pretty excited myself…but this wasn't exactly how I pictured me moving home to go."

Cragen nodded. "No probably not…"

"When Elliot wakes up and we go back to work…what happens?" Olivia asked. "Does one of us have to transfer?"

"I actually talked to Lt. Tucker yesterday…told him that you two were together." Cragen said. "He said he was only surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

Olivia smiled. "What else did he say?"

"He said that rather than have one of you transfer…he would be willing to have us switch up partners. You'll work with Fin and Elliot will work with Munch…and as long as you can keep your personal life at home…then you can both stay on." Cragen said. "Do you think that will work out?"

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "It will definitely be strange not having Elliot as my partner…but if it means we get to be together than it will be worth it."

Cragen nodded. "Good. Because I really don't want to lose my two best detectives. I'm incredibly glad that you're back Olivia…the precinct wasn't the same without you."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah…they weren't very happy about me leaving in California. I believe the words 'incompetent female' came out of my partners mouth." Olivia said through gritted teeth. "God I'm glad to be rid of that prick…"

Cragen smiled. "Well you're home now…this is where you belong."

"Yeah well it won't feel like I'm home until Elliot opens his damn eyes…" Olivia said looking down at Elliot again.

"He'll wake up when he's ready…" Cragen said putting a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder. "He gave you up once…but he's not about to do it again."

Olivia nodded. "I hope you're right…"

Cragen smiled. "I'll leave you two alone again…" He said as he began to walk towards the hospital room door.

"Actually…" Olivia whispered turning to look at him, still holding Elliot's hands. "If…if you're not to busy…would you mind staying with me? I don't really want to be alone right now…"

Cragen smiled at Olivia and nodded before taking the chair Casey had been sitting in and dragging it over towards Olivia. "Sure…I'll stay."

Olivia smiled at the man she considered to be like a father. "Thanks…this is just…a lot to deal with…I'm so mixed up and-"

"Olivia…you don't have to talk about it." Cragen said. "But if you want too…I'm told I'm a good listener."

Olivia smiled. "How much time do you have?"

Cragen smiled and took her free hand. "For you? All the time in the world…"

"Where do I begin?" She asked softly.

Cragen shrugged. "At the beginning…"

Olivia smiled. "Well then…I'm glad you have all the time in the world because this going to go take all night."

Cragen smiled and leaned back in his chair and let Olivia pour her heart out to him. If this was what she needed right now…he would be there. He just hoped that Elliot would wake up soon because he didn't think that Olivia would make it if he didn't…And besides this was there chance at happiness and that's all he had ever wanted for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you hate me now? Probably...but I hope you don't hate me too much so that you'll continue to read. I was watching the SVU marathon on USA yesterday and watched "Fault" for like the millionth time...I swear I cry every time I watch it. It breaks my heart whenever I watch it...it made me even sadder that Chris isn't coming back to the show...maybe Mariska can talk him into it! Ugh...so sad. Anyway...hope you liked the chapter let me know and reviewwwww and then I'll update sooner! :) <strong> 


	13. Chapter 13

By the next morning Olivia was exhausted…she hadn't been able to sleep because she was too worried that Elliot would wake up and she would miss it. Cragen had stayed until almost one in the morning before he had to leave to handle things down at the precinct.

She had just closed her eyes for a minute when she felt Elliot's hand move underneath hers making her jump up. "Elliot?"

His eyes fluttered open slowly and his eyes met hers. "Liv?"

Olivia stood up and looked down at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up…"

"Can I…have a drink?" Elliot asked trying to sit up.

"Hey…take it easy." Olivia said putting a hand on his arm. "You're pretty banged up…let me get you a cup of water."

She walked to the bubbler and brought it to Elliot and helped him sip it slowly. "Thanks…"

Olivia sighed and sat down beside him. "So what…you were so afraid I wouldn't come home so you thought getting shot would get my attention?"

Elliot chuckled and looked over at her. " No…I can honestly say that this wasn't part of the plan."

Olivia smiled and wiped a tear away. "I should go get a nurse or-" She said standing up to walk out of the room again but Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Don't go yet…"He said, his eyes pleading with her. "Stay…"

Olivia turned back to him and put a hand on his cheek gently. "I thought I was going to lose you there for a moment…"

"Nah…you think I'd leave you like that?" He asked. "I've waited long enough to be with you…I wasn't about to let a stupid bullet get in our way."

She laughed and wiped another tear away. "When Cragen called…I wanted to die…the thought of you being hurt and me not being there…" She shook her head. "Don't scare me like that again."

Elliot stared up at Olivia. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You're alive…that's all that matters."

"Did my kids come?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah…they should be back later. They went home to eat and get some rest. Kathy said she would bring them all over this afternoon." She said.

"You talked to Kathy?" Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…she came by to see you last night. We talked for awhile…"

"Enough to make you want to run again?" Elliot asked nervously reaching for her hand.

Olivia shook her head. "No…I'm not going anywhere."

Elliot sighed with relief. "Good…because I know I said I'd run after you…but I don't know how much running I'm going to be doing for a couple of weeks."

Olivia smiled. "Well then I guess it's a good thing you don't have to chase me…I'm staying. Right here with you."

"Best medicine I could ask for." He said smiling up at her.

She smiled. "Good…but I really should get a nurse to check you out."

"Can you do one thing for me first?" He asked softly.

"Anything." Olivia said squeezing his hand. "What do you need?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Can you kiss me? You and Jake are officially over now right? So we can…officially be together?"

Olivia smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips before pulling back to look at him. "Yes…we can officially be together." She whispered before kissing him again.

"God I love you…" He said reveling in the feeling of her lips against his.

Olivia smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too. Which is why I'm going to go get a nurse so that I know you are okay…"

"I'm talking to you right now aren't I? I'm fine…" He said not wanting her to leave his side. "Don't go…"

Olivia laughed. "Elliot…I'm just going to get a Doctor and then I'll come right back. Please…you need to be checked out."

Elliot sighed. "Fine…but be quick okay?"

Olivia winked. "Sure thing." She said before walking out of the hospital room, less than a minute later she returned with Elliot's Doctor and a nurse. "See…back in less than sixty seconds."

Elliot smiled. "Still too long."

"Welcome back to the world of the living Detective Stabler." Dr. Pascal said. "You had us worried there for a bit…"

Elliot stared at him. "How bad was it?"

"The bullet just missed your heart…if it had we wouldn't be talking right now. The surgery went well and we were able to extract the bullet successfully. You're going to be quite sore for sometime but if you stay on bed rest for awhile and keep the wound clean I think you'll be just fine." He said.

"So how long will I have to stay here?" Elliot asked.

"It all depends on how your wound heals…I'd like to take a look at it now if you don't mind." Dr. Pascal said.

Elliot nodded. "Sure."

Olivia walked over to Elliot's side and smiled as Dr. Pascal and her helped him sit up slowly. Elliot winced, finally feeling the pain start to kick in. He lifted his arms so that Dr. Pascal could remove the bandages slowly. Olivia inhaled deeply when she saw the hole in Elliot's chest but he just smiled at her.

"Well…it's still pretty raw as expected. But it doesn't look infected…so far so good." Dr. Pascal said. "I'll have Nurse Rachel redress your wound and then if you want…I can give you some morphine for the pain."

Elliot smiled. "That would be great…thanks."

"Great." Dr. Pascal said. "Nurse Rachel can take it from here. I'll send the morphine down right away. Glad to see you're feeling better Detective."

"Thanks Doctor." Elliot said smiling.

Nurse Rachel smiled. "I'm going to put some ointment on the wound Detective Stabler…it might sting a little. Then I'm just going to wrap it up again."

He smiled. "Okay."

Olivia smiled. "I'm going to call Kathy…she told me to call as soon as you woke up. Cragen will want to know too…I'll just be in the hallway okay?"

Elliot nodded. "Okay."

When Olivia left Elliot lifted his arms and let Nurse Rachel began to clean the wound. "You're wife hasn't left your side since the moment she got here…hasn't slept either. She must love you very much."

Elliot smiled. "Oh…she's not my wife. She's uh…" He laughed. "I guess she's my girlfriend?"

"You guess?" She asked smiling as she began putting on the ointment.

Elliot inhaled sharply feeling the sting. "Uh…we've been friends for a long time. We kind of just decided to start being more…I guess it's complicated. We're together…just haven't really put a label on it yet."

Nurse Rachel nodded. "I see…I could tell that you were really connected. I guess I just figured you were married."

"Hopefully someday." Elliot said smiling.

"She adores you…that's obvious." Nurse Rachel said as she began to wrap the bandages around his chest. "So I wouldn't worry about it…you'll get married someday. Probably soon…"

Elliot smiled. "I hope you're right."

Olivia walked back into the room and smiled when she saw the Nurse finishing up with Elliot. "Cragen and Fin are on their way down right now."

"Well I'm all done here so you'll be as good as new for visitors." Nurse Rachel said. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks."

Nurse Rachel just smiled at Olivia as she walked out of the room and Olivia looked at Elliot questioningly. "What was that about?"

Elliot shrugged. "She thought we were married."

"Oh…" She whispered. "Really?"

"She said we were connected…and that it was obvious that you adored me." He said smirking.

She sighed "Oh great…just what you need…someone to feed that huge ego of yours."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah well…I am who I am…you wouldn't be here if you didn't like me just the way I am."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I suppose you're right…"

"So when she was asking if you were my wife…I didn't exactly know what to refer to you as…" He mumbled not looking her in the eyes. "I mean…are you my girlfriend? Or is that weird…?"

Olivia licked her lips and fidgeted where she stood. "Um…well I guess girlfriend would be the most appropriate term…if that'sd what you want."

"Well seeing as you won't marry me yet…" He teased. "I guess girlfriend is the next best thing."

Olivia smiled. "So…are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Elliot laughed. "Yes…Olivia Benson would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She leaned down and kissed him gently. "More than anything."

"And I'm already sick of the PDA…" Fin said walking into the room with Cragen.

"Yeah…yeah…you might as well get used to it." Elliot said rolling her eyes. "Olivia just agreed to be my girlfriend."

"We're all doomed…" Cragen teased walking closer to Elliot's bedside. "How you feeling Elliot?"

Elliot shrugged. "Been better…but I'm alive so I guess that's a good sign right?"

"I'd say so." Fin said walking over to him. "Listen man…I'm so sorry that-"

"Fin…you have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't your fault…neither of us could have known that Cooper was armed." Elliot said. "This wouldn't be the first time I've been shot…I'll be fine."

"I'm just glad you survived…cuz you know obviously I'd be sad about you dying…but Olivia would have killed me if you had died." Fin said looking from Elliot to Olivia.

"I really would have…" She teased.

"Well I'm fine…so you can sleep easy now." Elliot said smiling.

"Daddy!" Eli said running into the room with Kathy behind him.

Elliot smiled at his youngest son. "Hey buddy."

"Are you better now Daddy?" Eli asked as Olivia scooped him up to put her on Elliot's bed. "Mommy said you got a boo boo."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah I did…but I'm going to be just fine."

Kathy smiled at her ex-husband. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thanks Kathy." Elliot said. "Thanks for bringing Eli over…its definitely helping to see him."

Kathy nodded. "Of course. The rest of the kids will be here this afternoon…I told them to go to school to try and keep their minds off of it."

Elliot nodded. "Good. Good."

"Where are you hurt Daddy?" Little Eli asked his father.

Elliot pointed to his chest where the bullet had hit him. "Right here."

"Near your heart…" Eli said staring at it. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit…" Elliot said. "But I don't want you to worry bud…I'm gonna be just fine."

Eli smiled. "Lizzie said your heart was hurt before you got shot…"

Everyone looked at the small boy and then at Elliot, Olivia was blushing and Elliot smiled. "Uh…yeah I guess it was."

"Was it cuz Olivia went away for awhile?" Eli asked.

Elliot smiled at his son and then looked at Olivia. "Yeah…that's why. But she's back now so my heart is all better."

Eli smiled and looked at Olivia. "Thanks for fixing my Daddy's heart Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Um…you're welcome?" She asked trying not to laugh.

Eli turned and looked at his Mom. "Mommy now that Daddy's okay…can we go get ice cream?"

Everyone laughed as Kathy scooped him up into her arms. "I see your attention span is still quite short…even when you're scared."

Elliot smiled. "It's okay. Go get some ice cream…"

"I'll be back later with the rest of the kids." Kathy said leaning down to hug her ex. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Elliot hugged her back. "Me too."

When Kathy left, Cragen and Fin stayed while Olivia went to her hotel to shower and change her clothes. She came back and stayed with Elliot over night again and had dinner with him and the rest of the kids. Olivia never left his side for four days unless she really had too.

* * *

><p>When Elliot was finally cleared to go home, Olivia picked him up at the hospital and drove him back to his apartment. They decided that she would stay with him until he was okay enough to be on his own. Olivia helped him into the apartment since he was still pretty sore and she helped him onto the couch.<p>

"I put new sheets and everything on your bed." Olivia said propping up a pillow behind him. "I did all your laundry and Kathy stocked the fridge with food. I have your meds and clean bandages…Nurse Rachel taught me to dress the wound and stuff. Do you need anything else?"

Elliot just sat and smiled at her. "Just you."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "I'm being serious…"

"So am I." He said shrugging. "Please…just come sit with me. I know we've spent a lot of time together since you've been back…but only at the hospital." He reached his hand out to her. "Come here…"

Olivia took his hand and let him pull her closer but she just smiled. "Elliot…you heard what the Doctor said…"

He sighed. "No physical activity that doesn't consist of walking…taking a shower or eating…I know."

She laughed. "Exactly…"

"So…just sit with me." He said pouting slightly. "I just…want to be with you…I need to know that you're actually here with me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Here…sit up." She said as she slid in behind him and straddled his body. "I don't want to bump into your chest."

Elliot smiled and held her legs closer to him. "I like this."

She laughed and began massaging his shoulders. "Yeah well don't get used to this buddy…as soon as your healthy again I won't be dotting on you all day everyday."

Elliot leaned into her touch. "Then I guess I better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Are you happy to be home?" Olivia asked as she kneaded her hands into Elliot's muscles.

Elliot sighed happily finally relaxing. "Yes. Especially since you're here."

"Well I didn't want you to be alone and the hotel was getting a bit old anyway…" Olivia said.

"So why don't you just permanently move in? Fin said your stuff finally got here and you're storing it in his garage. Just bring it here." He said being completely serious.

"Didn't we talk about this?" She asked. "We said it was too soon…"

"No. You said it was to soon." Elliot said laughing. "I want you to move in as soon as possible."

"I don't know Elliot…" Olivia whispered.

"Well…why don't you sleep in the extra bedroom if it's that big of a deal?" He asked.

"That's Eli's room…and even if it wasn't we both know I'd just end up in your bedroom." Olivia said laughing.

"I have no problem with that." Elliot said smirking.

"Pig…" She hissed in his ear.

"What can I say? I've been dreaming about what's under all those clothes for years…you can't blame me for wanting to speed the process up." Elliot said.

"So what you just want to get me in bed, then you'll get rid of me?" Olivia teased.

He pulled her legs around him tighter. "Never."

"You know I caught you staring at me a few times in the locker room…" Olivia said smirking.

Elliot laughed. "What did you expect? You're freaking sexy as hell."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah…yeah…"

"I'm serious…Do you not notice all the attention you get from guys? Did you not notice all the times I almost ripped a perps head off for hitting on you or saying something to you?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "You think I'd go for some scum bag that we bring in?"

"No of course not…but its the principal of the thing. I mean I know you can take care of yourself…but I have this insane need to protect you. Like with the Gitano case…when I saw you lying there on the floor…blood pouring from your neck…" He shivered. "Nothing else mattered…not even that little boy."

Olivia leaned into him and kissed the side of his head gently. "I never would have taken that shot…" She whispered.

Elliot nodded and leaned further into her. "I know."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about transferring…I should have." She whispered. "But it was too hard to face you."

Elliot nodded. "I know. I pushed you away anyway…I said we couldn't be partners. I was so mixed up back then though…I couldn't face my feelings."

"When we were talking…I wanted to tell you that I loved you." Olivia said. "But…when I looked in your eyes you looked so far away. I was afraid you'd reject me so I didn't say anything…"

"I don't know how I would have reacted to that…" Elliot said. "I mean I know I loved you then…but I wasn't thinking straight."

"Your family had just fallen apart…I understand." She said.

"No…I acted like a prick back then." Elliot said. "I was so mean to you…not just with the Gitano case. And then when you were gone…I realized I had lost everything. You are my family…"

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "You're my family too Elliot…you, Munch, Fin, Cragen and Casey are really the only family I've ever had."

"We may not be blood...but we love you." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed. "Blood doesn't mean anything…look at who I'm related too…a drunk, a rapist and God knows what else."

"You're nothing like your mother…or your father for that matter." Elliot said.

"I never met my father so we don't know that." She said.

"You're not a criminal…you're a good person." Elliot said. "You know that right?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "I mean I guess so…"

"No don't guess…know that you're a good person." Elliot said squeezing her knees. "I mean…the way you deal with the victims amazes me. You've made me better at my job…I admire everything you do. And you never ask for help…ever."

"Well that last part is because I'm stubborn as hell. But you know that." Olivia said.

"I'm trying to be serious Olivia…" Elliot said laughing. "Yes I know you are stubborn but so am I…as infuriating as I find your stubbornness it can be very sexy. I like that you stand your ground."

"You can keep flattering me all you want…we're not having sex in your condition." Olivia whispered in his ear.

Elliot laughed. "I'm just being honest with you…but if we were to have sex I swear I won't tell the Doctors."

Olivia chuckled. "You're terrible."

"You can't blame a guy for trying…" Elliot said shrugging.

"Is that really what you want the first time we have sex to be like? After thirteen years you want to have sex while you try to not rip open an open gun shot wound? Real memorable…"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah I guess it could get a bit tricky…"

"I promise that when your Doctor gives you the okay…" She trailed off. "You know we can…do that."

"Are you nervous?" Elliot asked in a soft voice.

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "A little bit…I mean kissing is one thing…and being together too…but sex…that crosses that last line doesn't it? Nothing will ever be the same between us…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked.

"Well yeah…I guess so. But…it's still kinda scary isn't it? We're so used to being partners and friends…we're not used to being…"

"Lovers?" He asked finishing her sentence.

"Yes…" She whispered. "That…"

Elliot laughed. "We're sex crime detectives and you can't talk about sex without getting uncomfortable?"

Olivia smirked. "I'm not taking about my sex life with the victims…this is different."

"It's personal. You don't like talking about personal stuff… "Elliot said.

"I've never really had anyone to talk about my personal life with. You know other than you…but we never really talked about sex." Olivia said.

"Do you want to stop talking about it?" Elliot asked. "If you're uncomfortable…"

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable…I'm just not use to this…" Olivia said.

"Talking about your sex life? Or talking to me about it?" He asked.

She laughed. "Um…both?"

"Okay fair enough…lets just change the subject." Elliot said.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Olivia asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"Um…lets go back to where this started…are you moving in or not?" He asked.

Olivia stopped moving her hands on his arms. "Won't this just lead to the sex thing again?"

Elliot laughed. "Probably…But just answer the question. I mean lets think about it for a second…do you honestly want to start looking for new apartments? You know we're going to live together eventually so we might as well just move in together now. That way you don't have to move twice."

"No…I don't really want to look for new apartments. I wish I could just magically move into my old apartment…but clearly that's not going to happen." Olivia said.

"Okay…so move in here." Elliot said not backing down.

"You're not going to give this up are you?" Olivia asked.

"No. Probably not. And it's like you said…I'm stubborn. So why don't you just save yourself a lot of frustration and just move in." Elliot said.

Olivia thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll move in with you."

"See? Was that really that hard?" He asked feeling very happy that she had finally broken her down.

She laughed. "No. But just because I'm moving in with you…don't think we'll be getting married next week."

Elliot laughed. "No…I know you'll hold out on me about that."

"Hey…a girls gotta have standards." Olivia teased.

"Right." He said. "Makes sense."

"But when I am ready…I want a really nice ring." Olivia said smiling. "You know one that really catches your eye…something that says…I'm taken."

Elliot chuckled. "Will you be helping me pay for said ring?"

"Hell no." Olivia said shaking her head. "That's your job…my job is just to be pretty and say yes."

"Well you're always pretty…so I guess as long as you say yes…then I can handle getting a ridiculously expensive ring." He said.

Olivia smiled triumphantly. "Good to know."

"Hey so…I know we can't have sex…but what are your thoughts on sponge baths?" Elliot asked.

Olivia rested her head on the back of the couch. "Wow…you are really milking this my friend…"

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

"Alright fine…I'll give you a sponge bath. But as soon as you are healthy and well…I expect some serious payback." Olivia said pulling herself up from behind him.

Elliot smiled and looked at her. "I'll give you a sponge bath…a nice little rub down. Seriously…won't be a problem."

Olivia laughed. "You're impossible."

"And yet you love me…" He said smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "God help me I do…" She said leaning down to kiss him gently. "Come on Mr. Stabler…"

"Did Fin by any chance give you a sexy Nurse's outfit to wear?" Elliot asked as she helped pull him up.

When he was standing in front of her she smiled. "He did. But just so you know…I'm not wearing it."

"Oh come on…" Elliot said pouting. "I got shot…"

Olivia laughed. "And if you don't play your cards right…I just might shoot you again." She said letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Never had to worry about that when I was with Kathy…" Elliot said as they walked towards the bathroom.

"I don't know how she didn't just steal your gun…" Olivia teased.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship my dear…" He said.

"If you say so." Olivia said nuzzling into him.

Even without the nurse's outfit…'Nurse Olivia' played the part quite well. After bathing Elliot she made them dinner and set him up in bed. Even though they didn't have sex…they lay together side by side talking until they were tired to talk anymore. It was clear that nothing and no one could come between them. As Elliot finally drifted off to sleep, Olivia kept her eyes on him…it was hard to come to terms with the fact that she had lost him. And in that moment, she swore on her life and his life…that she would never leave again. Lying here beside this man…was exactly where she was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy now? They are officially togetherrrrrrrr...exactly what you've all been waiting for. I literally thought of four ideas today for different EO stories so expect a lot to be coming from me in the weeks and months to come. This isn't over yet and I still have one more chapter to write in "Unexpected Happiness" so keep checking back innnnn :) **


	14. AN

Hey guys, obviously this isn't the next chapter. I'm working on it right now…but I wanted you to know that it's going to be rated M…yes let your minds go to the gutter now hahaha. I just wanted you to know it would be rated M so that you'll know to look there for it okaaaaaaay? Okay! Fabulous. Alright…let me go back to writing so that I can update sooner! Hope you're all well


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my dearsssss this chapter is a big longer than the other ones have been. And yes it's Rated M...does that mean I have to keep the story in the M section from now on? Doesn't matter to me just wondering...hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, Olivia was still taking care of Elliot and even though she had fears about it, she was officially moving in. Elliot was sitting on the couch watching Olivia sort through boxes, a triumphant smile on his face. He was extremely happy that she had agreed to move in with him, he wanted her as close as possible.<p>

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" Olivia asked laughing. "It's starting to creep me out."

Elliot smiled. "I can't help it…I'm just happy."

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have too much stuff."

"I can get rid of some stuff to make more room for you." Elliot said shrugging.

Olivia smiled. "We'll see. We need to get ready for your Doctors appointment right now though." She said.

Elliot's smile grew even wider. "You think today's the day he clears me?"

Olivia chuckled. "I have no idea Elliot."

He stood up form the couch, and pulled her too him. "You want me…admit it."

Olivia shook her head. "I will do no such thing…You don't need anything to feed that ego of yours."

"I want you." Elliot said into her ear as he pulled her even closer. "I want you so bad…"

Olivia shivered at his touch as his hands rubbed up and down her arms. "We're going to be late…"

"Tell me you want me…" Elliot growled into her ear. "I need to hear it…I need to know you want me as much as I want you."

"Elliot…" She said trying to keep her composure. "Seriously…I don't want to be late and-"

"Tell me." He said pulling her flush up against his body making her gasp in surprise; he ignored the slight discomfort he felt against his chest. "Please…I need to hear it Olivia…I need to know."

Olivia swallowed hard as he pushed her back to see her eyes. "Elliot…Yes…I want you. I want you more than anything…"

Elliot smiled. "See? Was it really that hard to say it?"

She licked her lips. "Elliot…just…I…" She laughed. "God…why am I freaking out about this?"

"I don't know." Elliot said staring at her for a moment; she looked uncomfortable so he decided to stop pushing her. "You're right…we don't want to be late."

Olivia tried to smile as she pulled away from him and got her keys and jacket. Elliot put a hand on her lower back as they walked out the hallway and she thought her heart was coming to jump out of her chest. The car ride was silent as Olivia drove, they held hands and Elliot tried to give her her space.

* * *

><p>As they sat in the Doctors office waiting Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Now that I'm better I talked to Kathy about getting my nights back with the kids." He said.<p>

Olivia smiled. "That's good."

"Will you be comfortable with them at my apartment? Lizie and Dickie don't stay over often…it's harder for them with school and stuff. Eli will obviously spend the night and I don't want you to feel like you can't be there. Kathy's fine with it." Elliot said.

Olivia shrugged. "They're your kids Elliot…you need to spend time with them. It doesn't bother me…and besides you know I love them. As long as it's okay with Kathy and the kids feel comfortable…then I think it's great."

Elliot smiled. "Well good…they'd be coming on Friday. I think since it's the weekend Dickie and Lizzie will stay…they said they wanted too. The apartment's small but they usually sleep on the pull out couch or my bed."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

They were interrupted as Dr. Pascal walked into the room. "How are we doing Detective Stabler?"

Elliot smiled. "I'm feeling really good."

He nodded. "Great. Well let me take a look at how you are healing up."

Elliot took off his shirt and Dr. Pascal removed the bandages and cleaned the wound. "It looks great…it's clean…no infection and it's healing right on schedule. You've clearly been taking great care of it."

Elliot smiled. "I've had a great stay at home nurse."

Dr. Pascal looked over at Olivia and smiled. "Well that's always helpful." He looked at the wound again. "How's the pain?"

Elliot shrugged. "It's really not that bad. It's just a little sore every now and then…but it doesn't sting and I can move around easily without any real discomfort."

Dr. Pascal nodded. "Good. Your Boss faxed over the forms that I need to sign to clear you to go back to work. You are healing really well…but just to be safe I'd like you to take at least five more days off."

Elliot nodded. "Alright."

"I'll call you in five days and if you are feeling as good as you are now or better…then I'll be happy to clear you." He said.

Elliot smiled. "Sounds great."

"You can start working out again if you would like and doing any other activities you haven't done since the shooting. It will actually he helpful to see how your body reacts to more physical activity. It will help us see if you are definitely ready to go back to work or not." Dr. Pascal said.

Elliot looked at Olivia out of the corner of his eyes and saw a blush growing on his cheeks, he looked back at his Doctor. "Okay."

"Well if you don't have any complaints or any other questions…I guess that's it." Dr. Pascal said. "Do you have any questions?"

Elliot shook his head. "I don't. Do you Liv?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

Dr. Pascal smiled. "Well then you are free to go."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks so much Doctor."

When his shirt was back on and he was cleaned up, Olivia and Elliot walked out of the hospital and towards her car. They were holding hands and Elliot was about ot open his mouth to ask her a question when her phone rang.

"It's Cragen." Olivia said as she flipped it open. "Hey Captain."

_"Hey Olivia…I know you haven't officially started back at work…but I was wondering if you wanted to start now?" He asked. "We caught a really crazy case and Fin and Munch need all the help they can get."_

Olivia looked over at Elliot who was just staring at her. "Right now? Yeah…that's fine with me. If they need the extra help of course I'll come in."

_"Great. Come in as soon as you can." Cragen said._

"Alright. I'm just at the doctors with Elliot now…we're finished here. Let me just drop him off and then I'll come in." She said.

_"Thanks. See you soon." Cragen said._

"Yeah. See you soon." Olivia flipped the phone shut and looked at Elliot.

"What did he want?" Elliot asked curiously.

"He said that they caught a big case and Fin and Munch need some help." Olivia said. "He wants me to come in."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay."

"If you don't want me to go…" Olivia whispered. "I can call him back-"

Elliot smiled. "No. No they are short handed without me there and you…I understand."

"You still have five days before you have to go back to work so we'll have time before we're both back…" She said.

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her gently. "We have all the time in the world to be together."

Olivia smiled. "Alright…well I'm going to drop you off and then head in."

Elliot sighed as they walked to the car wondering if he would ever get his time alone with Olivia. He felt a distance between them, and though he didn't want to push her he wanted to get to the root of what was bothering her. He didn't understand why every time he brought up sex, she got so nervous. He knew that it was a big step in their relationship but he couldn't help but want to cross that line with her.

* * *

><p>Down at the precinct, Olivia had interrogated the perp for over an hour before he finally gave in and told them everything they needed to know. Cragen couldn't help but smile knowing that Olivia was back for good. As she walked out of the interrogation room and towards her desk Cragen walked up behind her.<p>

"It's good to have you back kid." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled at her boss. "Thanks Cap…it's good to be back."

"What did the Doctor say at Elliot's appointment?" He asked.

"He said that Elliot was healing very well and that he should be good to go in about five days. He said he'd fax you the papers when he talks to Elliot soon." She said.

Cragen nodded. "Good. How are the two of you doing?"

Olivia smiled. "We're good. I'm still in the process of unpacking everything…but we've been really good."

"I'm glad to hear it." Cragen said. "You two deserve to be happy."

"Thanks for cracking down on the scumbag." Casey said walking over to them. "I'm glad you're back…you make my job easier."

Olivia smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

"Hey Cap you got a ph one call on line one." Another Detective said.

Casey smiled as Cragen walked away and she sat down next to Elliot. "So…how's it going with Elliot?"

Olivia laughed. "Why is that everyone's only topic of conversation with me lately?"

"Because…you guys have been dancing around each other for years. Now that you're finally together…we want all the juicy details." Casey said smirking. "So…have you done it yet?"

Olivia sighed. "No…we have not done it. And I really don't think that it's any of your business if we did or didn't."

"Wait…you haven't done it yet?" Casey asked s hock was evident on her face.

Olivia looked at Casey sternly. "The man got shot Casey! We couldn't exactly jump into bed together."

"Even if the Doctor said that he couldn't…we both know Elliot would take the chance. The guys been lusting after you for years." Casey said.

"Just…can we talk about something else please?" Olivia asked flipping through the piles of paperwork on her desk.

Casey stared at her friend for a moment. "Liv…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Olivia said looking up at her. "I'm fine…I just don't understand why everyone is putting so much pressure on me to have sex with Elliot."

"I'm not trying to put pressure on you…" Casey said. "I was just asking…I mean…it's not like you're a virgin…and you want to have sex with him right?"

Olivia stared at her for a moment. "Of course I do…but it's just…what if it's not what he expects?"

"What do you mean?" Casey asked feeling confused.

Olivia sighed. "I feel like this moment has been so built up ya know? We've both obviously wanted it for so long…and sex…sex changes everything."

"You're afraid to take that step…" Casey said. "I get it…you and Elliot are best friends. There's no going back from here…"

Olivia nodded. "Exactly…what if we have sex and it's not…good enough for him? And then he wants out? I mean…this is it. I don't want to be with someone else…and if Elliot just up and left me…I would literally fall apart. Not because I'm afraid to be alone…I can handle being alone…but I can't handle not having Elliot in my life. I realized that in California…"

Casey smiled at her friend. "Olivia Benson…that man adores you more than anything in this world. He loves everything about you…and I mean everything. I know this is scary…but this is what you want and what you deserve. The sex…might be awkward at first because you've been friends for so long…but it's not going to be bad. It couldn't be bad…with all the built up sexual tension between you two it has to be good. And nothing you could do would make Elliot leave you…I think the fact that you moved across country to be with another man and then came back to Elliot proved that he's in this. He's not going anywhere…so stop being scared and just let Elliot love you."

Olivia smiled. "You think it will be that good?"

"It has to be…" Casey said. "I know he's your man…but let's be honest…Elliot is one fine piece of ass…"

"Casey!" Olivia said pushing her friend.

Casey laughed. "Just saying…and I mean you're like the most beautiful woman ever so you guys are going to have great sex. And someday…you'll have beautiful kids together."

"Well let's just take one step at a time." Olivia said laughing.

Casey smiled. "Agreed…now go get your man. You got me what I needed for the case…so go home. I'll call you tomorrow and we can work on your testimony."

Olivia smiled. "You'll talk to Cragen for me?"

"Yeah. I'll tell him you are going to consummate your relationship with Elliot and that you'll be back to work all refreshed in the morning." Casey teased.

"I seriously hate you." Olivia said.

"No you don't." Casey said. "Have fun!"

* * *

><p>Olivia grabbed her bag and keys and went out to the car, she was still scared but she knew Elliot loved her. Casey was right…the fact that she had moved away and they were back together proved that he really wanted her forever. When she walked into the apartment, she heard the TV on in Elliot's bedroom.<p>

"El?" She asked walking into the bedroom.

Elliot was sitting on the bed and he smiled when he saw her as he flipped the TV off. "Hey…that was fast."

Olivia smiled and threw her jacket on the chair in the corner. "Oh you know me…I'm a pro…just an hour with that jerk off and I had him begging for mercy."

Elliot chuckled. "I'm sure you did."

She sat down on the bed with him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Elliot said shrugging. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled knowing what he was really asking. "Um…I talked to Casey at work…" She said. "It's not that I don't want to take that next step with you Elliot…it's just that it changes everything. And I feel like…we've both wanted this for so long I want it to be as good as we both expect it to be."

"You think the sex is going to be bad?" Elliot asked feeling slightly shocked.

Olivia shook her head. "No, not bad…I just don't want you to be disappointed…I'm not…I…" She laughed. "I don't know…I feel like you have this expectation of me and I don't want to let you down. I don't want you to regret being with me ya know? I don't want to take that step…and then the next morning have you thinking…why did I do this? Why did I change what we had? I don't want to lose you."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Liv…this isn't just sex…You are my soul mate Olivia. Do you get that? You're the person I want to spend every waking minute with from now until forever. And I don't talk like this…you know that. So it just isn't sex…this is us making love. This is us…becoming more than just Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson SVU Detectives and partners…this is us becoming a couple…this is us giving our hearts to one another…our souls…and our bodies. Don't you want that? Because it's what I want…I want you. But…if we're being honest if you said to me right now you never wanted to have sex with me…I would respect that. It would kill me…trust me it would hurt like a bitch…but just to keep you around and in my life…I'd respect your decision. I'm not going anywhere no matter what you say or do…or don't do for that matter. I'm here…and you aren't getting rid of me."

Olivia felt tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned forward. "You sure this isn't going to hurt you?"

Elliot shook his head slowly. "No. It's not going to hurt me…it's going to make me feel better in fact."

Olivia smiled. "There's no going back after this…"

Elliot cupped her face in his hands. "I don't want to go back…I want to go forward."

Olivia took a deep breath and then leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt and un did them slowly. She pushed it off of his shoulders and pulled back to look at him for a second. Elliot watched her as her eyes looked directly at the healing wound just centimeters from where his heart was. Her finger traced around the wound, never touching it…

"You almost died." Olivia whispered. "Just a little to the left and…you would literally be dead."

Elliot let her sink in the moment before speaking. "But I'm alive…I'm here right now with you. You're touching me…I'm still warm right?"

Olivia smiled and let her eyes meet his again. "Yes."

"Then kiss me." Elliot said. "Kiss me because I almost died…kiss me because you love me and I love you…kiss me because we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow…and we may only have today."

Olivia leaned all the way forward again and let their lips meet. Elliot's hand moved from her shoulder and down her arms and across to the bottom of her shirt. His hands slipped underneath and tickled her smooth stomach making her giggle just slightly into his mouth.

She let him pull her shirt slowly up over her stomach before she pulled back to let him take it all the way off. Elliot licked his lips as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, reveling her breasts to him for the first time. He smiled at the blush in her cheeks as he knew she felt extremely exposed.

"You're beautiful." Elliot whispered before gently kissing her again as his hand cupped her right breast making her whimper into his mouth.

His lips kissed her lips, cheeks, chin and then down to her neck. He bit down gently causing her to jump but his tongue eased away the pain. She let him push her back on the bed, letting him take full control of their actions and her body. His lips moved from her neck to her collar bone to her chest…his lips stopped right above her heart. He pressed his lips tot hat spot and felt her heart pounding in her chest, before his lips attached themselves to her breasts making her moan in pleasure.

"Elliot…" She whispered softly.

"So damn beautiful…" He said before pulling one of her nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. "And all mine…"

Olivia pulled his face up towards her mouth again and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing against one another. She quickly moved her hands down to his jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down quickly.

"Take them off." Olivia begged. "You have too many clothes on."

Elliot smiled against her lips. "Not so scared now are you?"

Olivia shook her head and kissed him again. "No not scared…just extremely turned on."

Elliot chuckled as he sat up and pulled himself off the bed to pull his jeans all the way off. Olivia smirked when she saw that he wasn't wearing any boxers today. She had been helping him bathe since he had been hurt so it wasn't the first time she had seen him fully naked. But this was different…he was naked and his need for her was very evident as his member was standing at attention.

"Is this better?" He asked kicking aside his jeans before crawling onto the bed again and he began pulling at her own jeans.

Olivia smiled up at him. "Much better."

"Good." He said leaning down to kiss her as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

She lifted her hips to help him pull them off of her, she had expected him to kiss her again but instead he threw her jeans aside and lifted one of her legs and began kissing it gently. He licked and nipped at her thighs until he reached the one part that was hidden from him. He pulled at the straps on the side and lifted her hips again before sliding them down her legs before he cast them aside on the floor.

Olivia stared at him for a moment and watched him take in her naked body for the first time. Part of her wanted to grab the blanket and cover herself from his intense gaze, but the other part wanted him to touch her.

Elliot leaned over her and braced his arms on either side of her head. Olivia reached up and cupped his face in her hands and stared directly into his eyes.

"Elliot…" She whispered. "Make love to me."

He leaned down slowly and kissed her gently on the lips as she guided him to her entrance. He rested her forehead against hers and breathed in deeply when he felt himself fully inside of her.

"Olivia…" Elliot whispered as she moaned softly getting accustomed to the size of him.

"Elliot…" She gasped as he began moving inside of her.

She pulled him closer to her letting their chests meet for the first time, Elliot hissed as his wound pressed against her. She looked into his eyes, the fear of hurting him was written all over her face but he didn't stop. He just moved his lips against hers as he moved his hips and rocked her back and forth.

She gasped as he pushed all the way inside of her over and over again and attacked her neck with his lips. Never in her life had a man treated her body the way he was treating hers. Every inch of her skin was on fire and in need of his touch and he was more than willing to meet her needs.

It was as if he could read her mind as his hands moved across her body with ease. "Oh God…" She moaned as his hands slipped between them to where there bodies met and his fingers moved across her core in rhythm with his hips. "Elliot!" She screamed as he moved faster and harder.

"You're perfect." Elliot whispered in her ear as he pushed her farther and farther. "So fucking perfect…"

She whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him further into her and making him hit all the right spots. Her hands slid under his arms and gripped his back as if she was holding on for dear life. Elliot brought his lips to hers again and traced her lips with his tongue making her shiver with want.

"Elliot…" She moaned. "I love you…God I love you."

He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he continued to move inside of her. "I love you to Liv…so much."

Elliot guided her hips as he flipped them over so that she was on top of him. His hands moved to her hair and pulled her face down towards his as they moved their hips together. Elliot slid his hands up her bare back and held onto her shoulders as he lifted his hips to meet hers.

Olivia sat up and let her head fall back as Elliot closed his eyes and breathed her in. Nothing had ever felt like this for either of them, this wasn't just sex. It was everything they had ever wanted, this was finally their moment.

Elliot pushed up inside of her one last time as her walls contracted around him and he spilled all he had inside of her. Olivia looked down at Elliot, his eyes never left her face as they both tried to regain their breath.

Elliot smiled and leaned up to pushed a strand of hair out of her flushed face. "You still want to go back to what we were before?"

Olivia smiled and leaned down to kiss him passionately. "Never."

He flipped them over so that she was underneath him again and he stroked her face gently. "Liv…that was…" She stared at him expectantly. "Even better than I ever imagined it would be…and trust me I dreamed a lot about it. But that exceeded any expectation or thought I had about what it would be like to make love to you. I've never felt like that…"

"Me either…" She said shaking her head. "I can't even…" She licked her lips. "That was incredible Elliot…no man has ever felt me like that."

Elliot leaned down to kiss her again. "And if I have it my way…no man will ever touch you again."

Olivia laughed as he nuzzled her neck and pressed kisses against her chin. "Trust me…I could never be with another man after that."

Elliot smiled triumphantly. "Good to know."

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at his chest. "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't." Elliot said shaking his head. "It didn't hurt…well maybe for a second but it was well worth it."

Olivia grimaced. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't thinking about-"

"Well I hope you weren't." Elliot said laughing. "I was trying to get your mind on something other than my wounds…like what's in my pants."

Olivia giggled. "I didn't need to think about what was in your pants…I could see it."

"And did you enjoy it?" Elliot asked smirking as he slid his hands up and down her sides.

Olivia smiled. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Elliot laughed. "Just say it…you liked what you saw."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I liked what I saw…a lot."

"The feeling is mutual babe." Elliot said kissing her collarbone again. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to stop kissing you. You taste incredible…"

Olivia sighed happily as the fire began building inside of her again. "Elliot…as fun as that was baby I think you need to take it slow…"

"We can go slow. Slow is good…" He said as he licked the valley between her breasts.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Elliot I'm being serious…I know the Doctor said that it was okay to start being more physical but you don't want to over do it."

"If I'm doing you I have no problem over doing it." Elliot teased as he leaned up to kiss her again.

Olivia held his face in her hands. "We have the rest of our lives to make love Elliot…please just…take a minute okay? You're chest is all red and I don't want to push your progress back."

Elliot sighed knowing she was right as he rolled over onto his back and pulled her up against his side. "Fine…"

"You should know by now that I always win…" Olivia whispered against his arm.

Elliot laughed. "Not always…95 percent of the time yes…but not always."

"It's more like 99.9 percent of the time but sure…we can go with 95 percent." She teased. "Whatever makes you happy."

Elliot smiled down at her. "You make me happy."

Olivia blushed slightly. "Today when I was down at the precinct…it felt good to be back. Really good…but sitting across from Fin was so strange…I missed looking up and seeing your face."

Elliot tangled his hands in her hair and massaged her scalp gently. "Yeah…it's going to take some getting used too. But at least we still can't to work there together. I really thought they were going to make one of us transfer out."

"They still might if we can't keep our personal life out of the office." She pointed out.

Elliot sighed. "Yeah that's going to be hard…I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you after today." He teased.

"Elliot…" She said laughing. "Seriously…you're terrible."

He smiled. "Yes but you've know that about me for years." He said as he rolled over on top of her again and began examining her body more closely.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his hands and eyes roamed her body, she was starting to feel insecure under his intense gaze again.

She didn't want him to see her flaws, she wanted to be perfect and beautiful to him as he had said while they were making love. Careful scrutiny of her body would prove him wrong…that she wasn't perfect.

Elliot traced the lines of every scar on her body, trying to memorize each part of her skin. Some scars he knew off…like the one on her neck where Gitano had attacked her. Others he didn't…like the one on the inside of her right palm.

"What's this scar from? When did you get it?" He asked kissing it gently before looking up into her eyes.

Olivia took her hand away from him for a moment to look at it. "I was twelve…My Mom had passed out on the kitchen floor after a night of binge drinking. There was booze all over the floor because she dropped the vodka bottle. I should have gone to clean up sooner…but I was so tired. It was the same thing almost every night…" She sighed. "When I went to go pick up the broken pieces of glass my Mom jerked up and grabbed me and I sliced my hand on a jagged edge. God it bled for hours…had to walk to the hospital finally because my Mom was in no shape to take me."

"You walked to the hospital alone?" Elliot asked. "Did anyone call a cop to go check out your house or anything?"

Olivia shook her head. "No…the Hospital and the police department were very well aware of who my Mom was. I think they got tired of going to our apartment all the time…Dr. Jackson knew me quite well. He stitched me up and…told me to come back in a few days and then I just went home."

Elliot stared at her in shock. "You're kidding right?"

Olivia smiled. "The world was a different place back then Elliot. Not every case of abuse was taken as seriously as it is now when it's reported. It's not a big deal…"

"It is a big deal." Elliot said looking down at her hand again. "Do you have any other scars from your Mom?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment before she moved her hand to her left forearm. "Just this burn…"

Elliot looked at the old burn mark that had never quite healed, it was clear that it had been a very bad burn. "What happened?"

"Mom was making dinner and she was in the middle of one of her rants about how terrible I was. It was before she told me who my Dad was…where I came from. I never understood it back then…One minute I was sitting a the table trying to ignore her doing my homework. And the next minute she was standing over me with a burning pot and she pressed it to my arm. I must have screamed pretty loud because one of my neighbors came over…she called the cops that time." Olivia said as she touched the burn softly.

"And what did they do?" Elliot asked. "Did the arrest her?"

Olivia nodded. "Yep. She went away to rehab too…I thought maybe things would change after that." Olivia paused. "I was sixteen…so they sent me to a foster home while she was in treatment for three months. And then when she got out…she stopped drinking for a little while. But on my seventeenth birthday…I came home from school to find her drunk off her ass again. That was the day she told me what happened to her…and in a weird way part of me forgave her for everything once I knew the truth. I love my Mom…and I hate her too…but what my Father did to her was terrible…and I can't imagine how she even was able to look at everyday…I know I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"What happened to your Mother was terrible…you're right about that. But no one deserves to be treated the way you were Olivia…You were a great daughter. You did everything for her…and she hurt you. She physically scarred you. That isn't okay. The police should have done something about it…" Elliot said staring directly into her eyes. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that…"

Olivia shook her head. "Don't be…it is what it is. It's over now…my Mom's gone…" She paused. "I can't change the past…"

"No but you can change your future." Elliot said.

"What do you mean?" She asked staring at him curiously.

"You accepted the abuse when you found out what happened to your Mom…you felt that you deserved it right?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah…I guess so. In some ways I felt like it was my Mom's way of dealing with it…getting revenge almost."

Elliot sighed. "You believe that because you weren't born from a real relationship that you aren't worth being loved…that you aren't supposed to be treated right. But you are Liv…so you can change your future by believing that you are worth it. Change your future by allowing me to love you as much as you deserve."

Olivia smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "You're right…I never thought that I was worth being loved. That's why when you said you loved me…I panicked. I mean Jake was a great guy but he wasn't what I really wanted…I was settling because I didn't deserve to be really happy. At least that's what I thought…"

"Do you know now that you deserve to be happy?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed. "I'm starting too…"

Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Good. If it takes me everyday I'll prove to you that you are worth it and that you deserve to be loved. I swear on my life Olivia Benson…I'm going to treat you like the Queen that you are. I will never…ever hurt you. You're safe now… "

"I know I said that you should take a break…" Olivia said rubbing his arms softly. "But all this talking has made me want you even more."

Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Olivia laughed loudly as his hands tickled her sides and his lips attacked every inch of her exposed skin. She had never felt so blissfully happy in her life and she never wanted it to end. Elliot was right...she did feel safe in his arms. She knew that things wouldn't always be this perfect but that was okay. As long as this man loved her…she knew they could face anything together.

She wasn't alone anymore…and she never would be again. And as he made love to her for the second time Olivia finally started to believe that she was worth being loved. She was finally where she belonged…in Elliot Stablers arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it :) Let me knowwww! I'll try and update soooooon. Also...I'm really starting to think about at some point writing a sequel to "Unexpected Happiness" because everyone keeps asking me too hahaha. But I'll probably finish this story first and maybe start another one and then think about the sequel. Let me know what you think about the ideaaaa. <strong> 


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all! Hope you like this chapter. I have a very busy schedule the next couple of days so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. As far as my other stories...I'm getting some really great reviews and some really nasty reviews from people telling me I'm a terrible writer. For those of you who don't like my writing style or my stories...I have some advice: STOP READING THEM! I don't really care what you think of me because I'm enjoying writing my stories and I have really great supporters from the people who do like my stories. To those of you...I LOVE YOU :) THANKS! Okay enough venting...sorry I just got some really mean anon reviews and messages in my inbox. Stupid...for those of you who like my story I hope you like the update. It's for you! **

* * *

><p>Four days later, Elliot and Olivia spent every waking moment together that they could. When Olivia wasn't at work, she was at the apartment usually naked wrapped in Elliot's arms.<p>

On this particular afternoon, Olivia had come home from work and was immediately pounced on by Elliot. After an intense session of love making they were both lying on the hard wood floor of the living room. They were trying to catch their breath when Olivia started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Elliot asked turning his head to look at her.

Olivia turned her head to look at him. "I literally don't think I've had this much sex in such a short period of time in my entire life…"

Elliot smirked. "We have thirteen years to make up for. I can't help it that I can't stop touching you."

Olivia smiled. "You don't see me complaining do you?"

Elliot rolled over on top of her and started kissing her neck again. "Nope."

She moaned as his hands slid down her sides and began fondling her breasts again. "God Elliot…you sure you have to start work tomorrow? I don't know how I'm going to see you at work and not be able to have you touch me like this."

Elliot smirked against her skin as his tongue traveled down her body. "Trust me…I have no idea what we're going to do."

"Well seriously…we can't get fired." Olivia said arching her back into his touch. "So we're going to try really hard to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Speaking of things that are hard…" Elliot said moving so that she could feel his member against his leg.

"Again?" She gasped when she felt him.

"Yes again…" Elliot said moving even further down her body. "I have to have as much of you as I can before we go back to work tomorrow."

"Oh God…" Olivia whispered as his mouth began trailing kisses on her inner thighs until he got closer to her center. "I want you…but my back is going to hate me in the morning if we do it on the floor again."

Elliot licked her center once making her shiver before he sat up and pulled her off of the ground. She stared at him for a moment before he put his arms under her legs and scooped her up. She threw her arms around his neck as she gasped in shock as his lips found hers again.

He carried her with ease to their bedroom before placing her down on the bed. Olivia rested up on her elbows and stared at Elliot as he looked at every inch of her body as he licked his lips. He crawled up onto the bed as he kissed her gently and then moved down to where he was before she interrupted him.

"Elliot…" Olivia gasped as his tongue traced her core. "Oh God…"

His reached up and cupped her breast as he twirled his tongue around her clit. He could honestly never get enough of Olivia…every time they made love he found out something else about her. A new favorite part of her body, a new sweet spot for her, a new sound that he could elect from her. But most importantly…he found himself getting closer and closer to her.

As he worked his mouth against her body her breathing came in slow shallow breaths as she got closer and closer to her climax. She gripped the sheets on either side of her and arched further into him as he added a finger to his movements.

Elliot had always found Olivia to be the sexiest woman in the world, but the sound of his name on her lips as she writhed underneath him in pleasure. He wanted that to be the last thing he heard in his life.

When he finally brought her over the edge he crawled up back to her face and began kissing her neck. "Elliot…God…I need you in me right now."

Elliot grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he slid inside of her with ease. He groaned and rested his head in the crook of her neck as he slid in and out of her.

"God I love you…" Elliot whispered into her ear. "I will never have enough of you."

Olivia sighed happily as he continued to move inside of her and he took her hands and pinned them above her head. "The feeling is mutual…trust me."

Olivia leaned up so their chests met making Elliot moan into her mouth as she bit down on his lower lip. He pulled his face away only to lean down so he could kiss her properly.

"Olivia…" He moaned as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him in deeper. "God you feel so good…"

"Oh God…harder…" She screamed as he pounded in and out of her. "So good Elliot…so good."

Elliot let their tongues meet and dance together as he pounded in and out of her. Olivia threw her hands behind her head and gripped the head board gripping it as tight as she could. No man had ever made her feel this way, she literally thought she was going to die of pleasure.

Elliot grabbed her hips and made her sit up with him so that she was straddling his waist and she bounced on top of him. He wrapped her hands in her hair and pulled her face closer to his as he memorized every inch of her face. A tear escaped Olivia's eye and Elliot brushed it away with his thumb before kissing the trail down her cheek.

He pulled her closer and Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder before biting down gently as he hit all the right spots. Elliot groaned and fell backwards so she was on top of him, she took his hands and pinned them over his head just as he had done to her before.

Elliot smiled and she moved against his hips, he closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of making love to Olivia. Olivia moaned against his skin as she trailed kisses down the side of his face, to his neck and collarbone to his chest. She pressed her lips to the scar on his chest where the bullet had hit him making Elliot open his eyes.

Olivia sat up again as she felt her climax building, Elliot looked directly into her eyes as she smiled. "I love you Elliot."

Elliot pushed up inside of her one last time as her walls closed around him and he spilled into her. Olivia threw her head back and screamed his name as she rode out her orgasm. She looked down at him, a huge smile on her face as Elliot pulled her face down towards his and kissed her passionately before rolling them over so he was on top of her again.

"I could do that all day." Elliot said smiling at her.

Olivia giggled as she held his head in her hands as he kissed her neck. "Do we have to work? Can't we just hide here forever?"

Elliot smiled against her cheek. "I wish."

Olivia sighed and pushed him off of her making him laugh as she pulled the sheet up over her body as she sat up, her back resting against the headboard. "Are you absolutely sure that you can go back to work?"

Elliot reached for her hand and rubbed circles on the top of it. "I feel great. Don't you worry about me."

"I just…want to make sure that you're really ready though. I don't want you to rush this." Olivia said.

"Liv how many times have I been shot and gone back to work? I can handle it." Elliot said smiling at her. "You just want to keep me here so that we can have sex as much as possible."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Not true."

"You can't lie to me…" Elliot teased. "I can read you like a book."

Olivia chuckled. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?" Elliot said smirking.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Seriously? Aren't you tired?"

"What can I say…almost dying really boosted my energy level. I could go all day baby…all night too if you were up for it." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled. "As tempting as that is…I really just want to take a shower. You know…where I can actually get clean…"

"Rather than being dirty again?" He said raising en eyebrow at him.

"Exactly." Olivia said. "I'm taking the sheet with me…"

"Nothing I haven't seen before…up close and personal." Elliot said as she got out of bed.

"Shut up Elliot!" Olivia said laughing as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay fine…I'll just sleep and rest up for the next round." Elliot said closing his eyes. "Don't waste too much time getting clean though…cuz you're getting down and dirty soon."

"Not listening to you!" Olivia said turning on the water.

Elliot leaned into his pillows and just smiled. "God I love that woman…"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Elliot was back to working and things at the precinct were slightly strange. It was normal for them all to be there, but it wasn't normal for Olivia to be sitting across from Finn, and Elliot to be sitting across from Munch. There was an instinct to turn to their old partners for help with something but things were different now.<p>

Olivia was sitting at her desk, trying to fill out paperwork on their latest case but she didn't seem to be able to focus. Her mind was on Elliot, and Elliot only. He was currently in the interrogation room with Munch talking to the perp. She was supposed to be writing out a report on the crime scene but she kept messing up.

Her mind traveled back to the night before when Elliot snuck into the shower with her when she got home from work. She remembered jumping when she felt his hands on her hips but she relaxed when she felt his lips on her neck. The feeling of the warm water pouring down on them as Elliot trailed kisses from shoulder to shoulder.

She remembered the way it felt as he turned her around and pressed her into the cold tiles on the shower wall. She remembered how it felt when he picked her up easily and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slipped inside of her. It was heaven making love to Elliot Stabler and she wanted to be with him al day everyday. She was exhausted…she knew she kept telling him they needed to take breaks but every time she saw him she wanted more of him. She was in deep trouble…she was officially addicted to Elliot.

"Olivia…" Fin said standing over as he tried to get her attention, he had been saying her name for at least two minutes now. "Yo Benson!"

Olivia jumped as she heard Fin yell to her. "What?"

Fin laughed. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for awhile now…you look totally out of it."

Olivia swallowed hard and tried to erase the images from her brain. "Oh…sorry. Yeah I'm fine."

"You look exhausted…" Fin said. "And you've been going home early the last few days to take care of Elliot. So…why are you so tired?"

Olivia felt the blush begin to creep up on her cheeks. "You know…just a lot going on. Moving in…being back at work…and the new relationship."

Fin stared at her for a moment. "Oh God…you guys have been doing it all day everyday haven't you?"

Olivia grimaced. "Shut up…that's not why I'm tired."

"Thirteen years of build up sexual tension will do that to you I guess…" Fin said shrugging.

"Oh my God…can we stop talking about this please?" Olivia said standing up and walking towards the coffee pot.

"Hey…I get it…just try and keep it out of the office yeah? I don't want to have to break in a new partner…and quite frankly I just don't want to see it." Fin said smirking.

"Seriously…shut up or I'll hit you." Olivia said.

"Alright…Alright." Fin said shrugging. "Just…do me a favor and get some work done. Stop thinking about Stabler…"

Olivia saw him chuckle as he walked back to his desk, she just shook her head and tried to rid her mind of Elliot…but clearly it wasn't working.

* * *

><p>In the interrogation room, Munch was walking around the table grilling the perp Josh O'Hallaran. Elliot was sitting across the table from him, his chin resting in his hand as he tried to concentrate but all he could think about was Olivia.<p>

His mind wandered to the night before as she tried to cook dinner seeing as they hadn't been eating much lately. He thought about the sound of her giggle as she tried to push him away from her as his lips latched onto her neck. He thought about the way she turned in his arms and he lifted her up and sat her on the counter as he kissed her with his eyes open.

He thought about the way it felt to have her arms wrap around his shoulders and her hands rubbed the back of his neck. He loved the way she whispered his name over and over again in his ear as he unbuttoned her shirt. Every inch of her was everything he had ever wanted and he didn't want to ever have to live life without her in his arms. He was glad that he was able to go back to work…but he wanted to be home in bed with Olivia Benson.

"Looks like your partner is bored by me." O'Hallaran said smirking.

Munch put a shoulder on Elliot's shoulder. "Detective can I speak to you for a moment outside?"

Elliot snapped out of his daze and stared at Munch for a moment. "Huh?"

"Would you step outside with me for a minute?" Munch asked again.

Elliot stood up, confused for a moment about where he was. "Sure…"

Elliot and Munch walked out of the interrogation room where Cragen was waiting. "Are you okay Elliot?"

Elliot stared at his Captain for a second. "Yeah…of course. Why?"

"You've been in there for almost ten minutes and you haven't said a word to him. You've just been sitting there…" Cragen said.

Elliot reached back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah sorry…I guess I'm just a little tired."

"You've been home for a few weeks now…what have you been doing that's made you so tired?" Cragen asked.

Elliot was quiet and Munch just smiled. "I don't think it's what he's been doing as much as it is who he's been doing…" Munch chuckled.

Cragen felt uncomfortable as Munch's words sunk in he looked at the floor. "Oh…" He paused. "Oh…right. Um…"

Elliot looked like he was about to strangle Munch. "Captain…that's not what this is about I-"

Cragen put his hand up. "It's okay…I get it. You guys are happy that you're finally together. It's been a long time coming…" He paused. "Uh…"

Elliot sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Cragen shook his head. "It's fine…just try and get a grip okay? You heard with the IAB said…you guys need to keep your personal life at home. Otherwise one of you has to leave…and I don't want to see that happen. I need you both here…and I really am happy that you have finally found each other…I really am. But I need you to be here when you're working…I don't need your head at home with Olivia and your body here. Think you can work on this?"

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yes. Of course. Sorry captain."

"Well good…you may be a giant pain in my ass Stabler but I don't know many Detectives with your talent. I can't afford to lose you…and I already lost Benson once. And I'm not letting that happen again. Go take a few minutes to clear your head…and then get back in there and get me a confession." Cragen said.

Elliot nodded. "Right. I'll get it Captain."

Cragen nodded. "You better. I'm going back to my office…you get in there Munch and see what you can get him to tell you." He said before turning to leave the room.

Munch just smirked at Elliot. "Can't get enough of Benson huh?"

"You know…I'm starting to think I would have preferred to work with Fin." Elliot said. "Thanks so much for throwing me under the bus back there."

"I wasn't throwing you under the bus." Munch said laughing. "Just stating the obvious."

"Which is what?" Elliot asked.

"That you haven't slept a wink since you got home from the hospital. When you aren't having sex with Olivia…you're thinking about having sex with Olivia. Quite frankly…I'm surprised she isn't pregnant yet." He paused. "Or is she?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "She's not pregnant. I mean…I don't think she is."

Munch laughed. "You have five kids…so I don't really have to explain to you how procreation works right? If you don't use protection…you get another Stabler to add to your lot."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yes I know how procreation works John. I'm not a total idiot."

"Well then are you guys you know…using protection?" Munch asked.

Elliot looked down at the ground. "I mean…not always…"

"Well is she on the pill?" Munch asked.

"Yeah. She said she was." Elliot said nodding. "But the pill doesn't always work…"

"No. It doesn't." Munch said smiling. "But hey…you love Olivia right? You want to marry her and have kids? So why not start a little early."

Elliot sighed. "I need to talk to Olivia."

Munch nodded. "Good idea. I'll be here…you know doing your job. But do me a favor…"

"What do you want?" Elliot asked.

"Don't let Cragen catch you having sex in the Cribs okay?" Munch said smirking.

"God I hate you…" Elliot said walking away from his new partner and out to the main office where he found Olivia at her desk. "Hey."

She looked up at him, when their eyes met her heart immediately began pounding with want. "Hey."

"Do you have a minute?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked over at Fin who was just smiling at her, she blushed and stood up. "Sure. You feeling okay?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to talk to you."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Where do you want to go? The Cribs?"

Elliot tried to shake the image of having his way with her on one of the beds in the cribs. But the image was there the minute Munch put it there. He just nodded and let Olivia lead the way, his eyes immediately roamed to her perfect back side as she walked. He loved the way her hips wiggled from side to side as she walked, it took all his strength to not grab hold of her as she went. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and hoped that he could control himself before they both lost their jobs.

When they finally got to the Cribs, Olivia turned to look at him. "So…what's up?"

Elliot looked over at her, the way her shirt clung to her curves made him want to rip it off. The way her chest rose up and down with her delicate breath and the way it made her breasts look was too much to handle.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Elliot said shaking his head. "I literally just want to take you right now...and I don't really care that this place is full of Detectives."

Olivia smiled at him. "Oh…so you're having that problem too?"

Elliot sighed and sat down. "I can't even interrogate someone without thinking about throwing you on the table and just making you scream."

"What is wrong with us?" Olivia said laughing. "We're acting like sexual deprived teenagers."

"I feel sexually deprived even though we've had sex every hour of every day the last few weeks." Elliot said laughing. "I love you Liv…but I need this job."

Olivia sighed. "Me too…"

"So what do we do?" Elliot asked. "Cragen's about ready to kill me…Munch knows that your'e the only thing on my mind."

"Fin figured it out too." Olivia said, apparently I spaced out at my desk.

Elliot stood up and walked over to her and took her hand and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm addicted to you Olivia Benson."

Olivia smiled. "I'm told I'm very irresistible…"

"By who?" Elliot teased, tracing the outline of her cheeks.

"By you…" Olivia said leaning up to kiss him gently.

Elliot sighed into her mouth. "Don't do that…because then I'll just end up ripping your clothes off right here and right now."

Olivia closed her eyes. "Did you really have to put that image in my head? Now I want you even more…"

Elliot smiled and licked his lips, trying to keep the blood from rushing south. "Sorry."

Olivia sighed and sat down on the bed behind her and patted the spot beside her making Elliot raise an eyebrow, she just laughed. "I'm not going to jump you Elliot…"

Elliot cleared his throat and sat down beside her. "Yes dear?"

She cupped his face in her hands. "I think the problem is…we both feel like this isn't really happening. Like…at any moment we're going to be taken away from each other again. By a bullet…or someone else." She said swallowing hard. "But…the truth of the matter is we're together now." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I'm not going anywhere…and as much as I love…" She paused. "You know…being with you." Elliot just smirked and she laughed. "I think…we need to slow down a little. As fun as it is…I could really use a decent nights sleep. And when I say sleep…I really mean sleep."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I know what you mean…I'm exhausted."

She smiled. "You get what I'm saying though right? That…we're not going to be separated. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Elliot sighed. "So…you and Jake…there's no chance that you'll…you know what to be with him again?"

Olivia stared at him, a sad look on her face feeling guilty that she had made him doubt her love. "No Elliot…there is no chance I'll want to be with him again. Jake was great…and in his own way I loved him. He helped me…"

"Helped you how?" Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia smiled. "He helped me realized what I really wanted in life…"

"And what is it that you really want?" Elliot asked squeezing her hand.

She smiled and placed a hand over his heart. "You."

Elliot let out a shaky breath. "Then I guess I better find a way to thank him…"

Olivia just stared at him. "I know I said I'm not ready to marry you…but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You know that right? I just…don't want to rush this. But please…don't doubt that I love you. Now that we're together I never want to be without you again…I mean that."

"You will marry me someday though, right?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "How about this…when I'm ready…I'll tell you."

"Do we have a timeline here…you know as to when you think you'll be ready?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "No…not really. Btu the way we're going…I can pretty much bet that you'll ware me down quite soon."

"Meaning I'll have a ring on that finger sooner rather than later?" Elliot asked taking her ring finger in his hand.

Olivia smiled. "I'd say you better start shopping…"

Elliot smiled triumphantly and kissed her gently. "Good to know."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Yeah…good to know." She stood up and reached out her hand to him. "Are you coming back to work?"

Elliot took her hand and stood up slowly. "Yeah…but what's the plan for tonight?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm thinking…we order a pizza and just hang in…watch a movie or something?"

"Fully clothed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia laughed. "Yes. Fully clothed."

Eliot nodded his head slowly. "I mean I guess I could handle that…"

"You're impossible." Olivia said. "At this rate…that pill I'm taking isn't going to hold up to our sex life." She said walking away. "Christ…I'm probably pregnant already."

Elliot watched her go before saying. "Would that be a bad thing?"

Olivia turned to look at him and smiled. "No…I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing."

Elliot walked over to her. "If you do end up pregnant…"

She smiled. "I know you won't leave me. And if for some strange reason you did…" She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'd kill you."

Elliot chuckled. "There is nothing more that I want in this world than to have babies with you Olivia. I love my kids…even though they drive me insane sometimes I'd love to have more. Especially with you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Glad to hear it…but lets not get ahead of ourselves. I was really just kidding…I highly doubt that I'm pregnant."

"But if you are…or become pregnant in the near future…I'm just saying I'll be there for you. Every step of the way…every ridiculous craving…every hormonal mood swing…I'll be there for all of it." Elliot said.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I'm going back to work now…but thanks for the reassurance."

Elliot nodded his head. "Any time."

Olivia just smiled and shook her head before walking away from him to return to work. Her mind was still filled with thoughts of Elliot Stabler but it wasn't just sex…it was images of their future. That gave her a enough motivation to actually focus on her work…and not Elliot's anatomy.

Elliot followed Olivia but went to the interrogation room. He could still take Olivia in the cribs or anywhere for that matter…but the thought of her being pregnant with his child gave him something to work for.

But no matter how much they both focused on their work, they were both looking forward to going home. Pizza and a movie…and maybe a little sex sounded like the perfect night. Whatever they did…they were going to be happy as long as they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. And if you didn't...keep it to yourself hahahaha. I'll try and update as soon as I can! Much love :) <strong> 


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys...sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've had some personal and family drama I've had to deal with and haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner with the next chapter. I'm changing the rating back to T but just remember chapters 14 and 15 were and still are rated M. I know you were waiting for a long time...but I think you'll enjoy this chapter! :) I hope so! Let me know after you finish reading. **

* * *

><p>A few days later, Elliot and Olivia were still inseparable but they had learned how to control themselves when at work. They were also able to spend time together without having sex, but they were still having a lot of sex considering. Today, Eli was coming to stay with Elliot and Olivia for the weekend and Kathy was dropping him off.<p>

Olivia was in the kitchen getting food prepared for dinner when Kathy knocked on the door to Elliot's apartment. Elliot got up from the couch and opened the door; Eli ran at his father and launched himself into his arms making him laugh.

"Hey little buddy." Elliot said hugging him back. "How was school today?"

"Awesome! I learned how to write my name." Eli said.

Elliot smiled. "You'll have to show me."

"Is Olivia here?" Eli asked looking around the apartment.

"Yes. She is." Elliot said. "She's in the kitchen getting ready to cook you dinner…you want to go see her?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah!"

Elliot put his youngest son down on the floor and let him run to the kitchen. "Hey Kathy."

Kathy smiled. "Hey. You're looking well."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah. I'm feeling really good…like nothing ever happened."

Kathy smirked. "You always did heal fast…"

Elliot chuckled. "So the twins are staying at your sister Leslie's tonight?"

Kathy nodded. "Yeah it was Anna's birthday and they wanted to go out with her. You know the big sixteen…"

Elliot smiled. "Hard to believe."

Kathy leaned against the doorframe. "So…Eli has karate tomorrow at noon. Other than that he has the rest of the weekend free."

Elliot nodded. "Right. I'll get him there in time."

"Leslie said she would drop Dickie and Lizzie off tomorrow afternoon, she'll probably be here before you leave for Eli's karate though." Kathy said.

Elliot smiled. "Great."

Kathy pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. "How are things going with Olivia?"

Elliot smiled. "They are great…"

Kathy nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

"This might sound strange…but I'm surprised you're so okay with this." Elliot said. "You were always so insecure about my relationship with her when we were married."

Kathy shrugged. "That was a long time ago…I'll always love you Elliot for the time we spent together and the children we have. But…I'm not in love with you anymore. I've moved on…and I want you to do the same thing. You could be with anyone in the world…but we both know that the only one you want to be with is Olivia."

"Thank you…" Elliot said. "Thank you for being so supportive of this. Olivia told me you came and talked to her at the hospital. I'm glad that you and I have been able to stay friends…it's like you said…I'll always love you for the time we spent together and for our kids. I hope you know that…if you ever need anything…anything at all I'll be there for you." Elliot said.

Kathy smiled. "I know Elliot. I know."

Just then Eli came running into the room with Olivia. "Mommy Olivia is going to let me help her make dinner!"

Kathy turned from her ex-husband to his new girlfriend and her youngest son. "How come when I ask you to help me cook you run away?" She teased.

Eli shrugged. "I dunno."

Kathy laughed. "Oh you are a funny guy…how are you Olivia?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Olivia said smiling.

"Great. I have to head out though…I'm meeting a friend for dinner. So come give me a hug buddy." Kathy said.

Eli ran to his Mom and hugged her tightly. "I love you Mommy."

Kathy scooped him up, hugged him tightly and kissed the side of her face. "I love you too kiddo. Have fun with Daddy and Olivia…and be good."

"I will." Eli said smiling. "I promise."

Kathy put Eli down on the ground and smiled at the three people in the apartment. "Alright…I'll see you guys Sunday night. Have fun!" Kathy said.

"See you Kathy." Elliot said as she walked out the door, he shut it behind her and turned to his son. "Alright Eli…what do you want to do tonight?"

"Can we build a fort?" Eli asked his father.

"Forts are my specialties…" Elliot said smirking.

"Will you help us Olivia?" Eli asked running over to Olivia and pulling at her arm.

"I'd love too." Olivia said as they went over to the living room to build a fort out of the couch cushions.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three of them finished cooking dinner and ate together. They watched a movie in the fort and then Olivia took Eli into his room for bed while Elliot cleaned up the kitchen. Eli was curled up next to Olivia as she read him a bedtime story. When she finished, Eli looked up at Olivia with a curious smile on his face.<p>

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Olivia asked ruffling his hair.

"Do you love my Daddy?" Eli asked her softly.

Olivia stared at him for a moment, he was still young but he had asked her a question and he deserved an answer. "Yes. I do. Very much."

Eli smiled. "Are you going to marry Daddy?"

Olivia took a slow breath. "Um…well I don't know."

Neither Eli nor Olivia noticed Elliot in the doorway as they talked. "Mommy said that Daddy wants to marry you."

Olivia smiled. "She did?"

"Mhm." Eli said. "And Daddy really missed you when you went away…he was always sad."

Olivia stared at the little boy who looked so much like his father. "I missed your Dad a lot too when I was gone."

"So how come you left?" Eli asked.

Olivia laughed. "You sure do have a lot of questions…"

"Mommy usually just finds something else for me to do if I'm asking too many questions." Eli said shrugging.

Olivia laughed. "How come I left? Well…it's complicated." She said. "You're Daddy and I have known each other for a very long time…"

"Mommy says your best friends." Eli said.

Olivia nodded. "Yes we are."

"I have a best friend." Eli said smiling. "Annie Jones…she's in my class."

Olivia smiled. "It's good to have a best friend."

"If you and Daddy are best friends and you love each other does that mean I am supposed to love Annie?" Eli asked.

Olivia laughed. "Well…usually people do love their best friends. But…no, you don't have to love her."

Eli sighed with relief. "Well good…cuz girls have cooties."

Olivia laughed. "Right of course. Cooties."

Eli scooted closer to her. "So…you didn't mean to hurt Daddy?"

Olivia shook her head. "I would never…ever want to hurt your Daddy. He's very important to me…I made a mistake. Sometimes people make mistakes but then they fix them…which is what I'm trying to do now."

"I think if you really want to fix it you should marry Daddy." Eli said smiling. "That would make him really happy and then he wouldn't have to be sad anymore."

Olivia smiled. "You are so much like your father…"

"Mommy says the same thing all the time…she says I'm incorrigible just like Daddy. Whatever that means…" Eli said shaking his head.

Olivia had to laugh again. "I think you're Mommy is right."

"Well I'm just saying…if you love Daddy why don't you marry him? He was shot you know…" Eli said. "Mommy says that sometimes people die…and we miss them. She says you never know what can happen in life so we should take our chances when we can."

Olivia smiled. "You're Mother is very smart…"

Eli smiled and then looked down at his little hands. "Can I ask you something else Olivia?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course. You can ask me anything you want."

Eli sighed and looked up at her. "Sometimes I'm sad that Mommy and Daddy don't live together…is that bad?"

Olivia stared at Eli and rubbed his tiny cheek. "No…that's not bad. I understand that…I'm sure it's hard sometimes having to go back and forth between your Mom's house and your Dad's house."

Eli nodded. "Sometimes I just wish that we could all be together." As Elliot listened his heart sank, hating that his son felt sad but he didn't want to interrupt his moment with Olivia as Eli continued to talk. "Dickie says that it's better that Mommy and Daddy aren't married anymore…he says they are better as friends. Is that true?"

Olivia sighed. "Well…I can't answer that really. You would have to ask your Mom or Dad…but from what I've seen yes I would agree with that."

Eli nodded. "Can I ask you something else?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Well…Mommy is married to Michael and I really like him. But he isn't my Daddy…so if you married Daddy would you be my new Mommy? Because I love my Mommy…and I don't want her to leave or be mad at me…" Eli said.

Olivia pulled Eli closer. "Eli…I would never try and take your Mommy's place. Even if I wanted too…I never could. Your Mommy is a very special lady…she's the best Mom in the world. And I've known her for a very long time…and I know she loves you and your sisters and brother more than anything in this world. She will always be your Mom and nothing could ever change that…not even if I married your Daddy someday. But…I want you to know that I love you very much and I would do anything for you. Okay?" Olivia asked.

Eli smiled that big smile of his and hugged Olivia. "I love you too Olivia."

Olivia felt her heart melt as the little boy wrapped his arms around her, no child had ever said they loved her and it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Elliot felt that now was a good time to go into Eli's room so he knocked on the door as Eli pulled away from Olivia.

"How's it going in here?" Elliot asked smiling, pretending that he hadn't heard the conversation between his youngest son and Olivia.

Eli looked over at his Dad and smiled. "Good. I like Olivia a lot."

Elliot smiled. "Well that makes two of us…"

Eli looked over at Olivia. "Are you coming to Karate tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled. "You're Dad and I will be there."

Eli nodded. "Good."

Elliot scooped Eli up and then brought him back down on the bed making his son laugh. "It's getting late…and if you want to be awake for your karate class tomorrow…I suggest you get some sleep."

Eli sighed as Elliot pulled the covers up over him. "Do I have to go to sleep?"

Elliot smiled. "Yes."

Eli looked over at Olivia. "What do you think? Do I have to go to bed?"

Olivia laughed. "I agree with your Dad…if you don't go to sleep now you won't be ready for your class tomorrow."

Eli sighed. "Okay…I'll go to sleep. But…" He turned to his Dad. "Can we make pancakes tomorrow morning Dad?"

Elliot smiled. "Absolutely."

Eli nodded. "Good. Night Daddy, night Olivia. Love you."

Elliot leaned down and kissed the top of his son's head. "I love you too buddy. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Eli." Olivia said ruffling the top of his head before they walked out of the room.

"You'll be right in your room right?" Eli asked. "You know…incase I have a bad dream?"

Elliot smiled. "You know where to find me."

Eli nodded. "I'll remember to knock…Dickie says Olivia sleeps in your room now too so I have to knock before I go in."

Olivia could feel the blush growing in her cheeks and Elliot tried to suppress his laugh. "That's probably a good idea Eli. Now go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night." Eli said rolling onto his side as Elliot shut the door.

When they were out in the living room, Elliot turned to Olivia. "Well that was interesting…"

Olivia laughed. "More like awkward…"

Elliot shrugged. "I doubt Dickie told him why he should knock…"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Probably not…" She turned back to the fort in the living room. "So…do you think we should leave this for tomorrow?"

Elliot walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We might as well leave it for tomorrow." He paused and then nuzzled her neck. "Thank you…"

Olivia looked around the room and then turned in his arms to face him. "For what?"

Elliot smiled. "For being…so amazing."

Olivia laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Seeing you today with Eli…" Elliot's smile grew as he talked. "I just…I felt so lucky. I don't know…you were so great with him. He loves you…"

Olivia smiled. "He's a great kid…what's not to love?"

"I'm being serious…" Elliot said. "You know how hard it is for kids when there parents start dating other people…you've been so patient with Eli."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "You heard me talking to Eli in his room didn't you?"

Elliot paused. "I made it that obvious?"

Olivia laughed. "I don't care that you heard…"

Elliot smiled at her. "Eli can be a handful…he asks a lot of questions. If he ever…makes you feel uncomfortable you can just tell him to stop."

Olivia shrugged. "He's fine…he didn't ask any questions I didn't feel were appropriate to answer. They were valid questions…and he deserved answers."

Elliot cupped her face and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

Elliot turned and started to walk back towards his bedroom wanting to get ready for bed. Olivia watched him go and thought about everything that Eli had said and asked her. She thought about how much she loved Elliot and how she loved his kids too, she couldn't figure out what was holding her up so she caved.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked softly feeling her heart begin to pound hard in her chest.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

She licked her lips. "Um…I was just wondering…if we were too…" She paused and shut her eyes trying to gain the courage to start this conversation. "If we were to…get married…" She opened her eyes and saw that Elliot seemed to be frozen where he was standing. "What exactly…would that entail? I mean…as far as the wedding…I know you are very religious so you'd probably want to get married in a church…, which I could be okay with. But…I don't know if I want a big wedding. Something more…casual…something more simple would be what I wanted."

Elliot took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Um…well yeah I'd like it to be in my church. If that was okay with you…but small is good. Just family and friends…"

Olivia nodded. "Right…like your kids and our co-workers."

Elliot nodded. "That's all we would need."

Olivia looked down at her shoes. "And…then what happens?"

Elliot who was now standing directly in front of her smiled. "Well then I guess…we could go on a honeymoon…if that's what you wanted."

Olivia nodded slowly as she looked up at him. "That could be fun…"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah. It could be…"

"Where would we go?" Olivia asked smiling.

Elliot shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me…is there anywhere you've never been that you want to go too?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment. "Hawaii? Paris? I don't know…" She said laughing. "I guess I never really thought about it."

Elliot smiled at her. "We can go wherever you want to go…all I care about is that there is a big bed for us."

Olivia laughed. "Of course…"

"I have my priorities." Elliot said shrugging.

Olivia smiled and then continued. "And after the honeymoon? Then what?"

Elliot reached for her hand. "Well…then we spend the rest of our lives together. As husband and wife…and I would love you everyday…I mean I already do…" He shrugged. "But we would be bound together for life…"

Olivia smiled. "Well when you put it like that…it doesn't sound so bad."

Elliot laughed. "No it doesn't."

She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay then…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Okay then? What do you mean by that?"

Olivia let out a shaky breath. "What I'm trying to say is…" Her heart was beating even faster now and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "If the offer still stands…"

"Olivia…" Elliot said, his eyes widening in shock and excitement. "I thought you wanted to wait…"

Olivia smiled as a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. "I thought I did…but when I was talking to Eli I realized that life's too short you know? I mean don't get me wrong…I'm absolutely terrified right now." She let out a little laugh. "I know I was engaged to Jake but…the truth of the matter is the whole idea of marriage scares me to death. But with you…" She shrugged. "I think…that I could actually give it a shot. And I don't want to wait…because the more I wait the more afraid I become. So…I might as well just do it now…I want to spend the rest of my life with you anyway and so like I said…if the offer still stands…"

Elliot stared at him for a moment. "Of course it still stands…"

Olivia smiled. "So…are we getting married?"

Elliot licked his lips. "Hold on…" He went to their bedroom and then came back out with a small black box in his hands.

"What is that?" Olivia asked.

Elliot laughed. "What do you think it is?"

"But…when did you get it?" Olivia asked. "I mean…when would you have time to buy a ring?"

Elliot shrugged. "I can be very sneaky…"

She smiled. "So…you bought a ring even though I said I wasn't ready to marry you?"

Elliot nodded. "You said that you would marry me someday…and so I wanted to make sure that I would be ready when you were. I can honestly say that I didn't expect you to be ready so soon…" He smirked at her. "But I'm not complaining…I don't want to wait any longer either…"

Olivia nodded her head slowly. "Well good…" She paused and then laughed. "So…are you going to ask me or are we going to just stand here and stare at each other all night?"

Elliot smiled and walked closer to her. "Olivia Benson…I have loved you since the day I met you. It may have taken me awhile to tell you how I felt…and I regret that. But today I'm standing in front of you…ready to give you everything and anything you want or need." Olivia had tears streaming down her cheeks now and Elliot brushed them away slowly. "I want to be with you…everyday. I want to wake up with you…and fall asleep beside you. I want to have children with you…and raise them together…to grow old together…I want everything with you. And quite frankly…even that will never be long enough." He took a deep breath. "So…Olivia Benson…will you marry me?"

Olivia laughed softly, feeling the joy spread through her body. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Elliot."

Elliot slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms, he couldn't contain the tears that fell from his own eyes as he held her close. "God I love you so much."

Olivia held him back, she felt dizzy from all the emotion of this moment and she wanted to try and remember it always. "I love you too Elliot. More than you could ever know…"

Olivia and Elliot began kissing, reveling in the moment of their engagement when they heard a small giggle from Eli's door.

They turned to look towards his room and smiled. "I thought you were in bed…" Elliot whispered to his son.

Eli smiled. "I forgot to pee before I went to bed…so I came out to go to the bathroom." He paused. "Are you engaged now?"

Elliot turned to Olivia who still had tears in her eyes before turning back to his son. "Yes Eli…Olivia and I are engaged. We're going to get married."

Eli was quiet for a moment. "Okay."

"Is that okay? You seem to be thinking pretty hard there…" Elliot asked curiously.

Eli smiled. "Of course…I was just thinking about how Dickie owes me twenty bucks."

Olivia and Elliot both laughed. "For what?"

Eli shrugged. "I told him you guys would get married really soon…he said Olivia would make you wait at least a year!"

Olivia laughed as she leaned into Elliot. "Oh lord…"

Elliot chuckled. "Well…I'm glad you had faith in us."

Eli nodded before putting a hand on his hip. "I just have one question…"

"What's that?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Now that you're getting married…when will you have a baby? I really want to be a big brother." Eli says.

Olivia laughs. "Well let's take it one thing at a time…"

Eli nodded. "Fair enough…just get married soon okay?"

Elliot laughed and went over to his son and scooped him up. "You need to get to bed kid!"

Eli laughed as Elliot brought him to the bathroom. "You just want me to go to sleep so you can celebrate with Olivia!"

Elliot turned to look at Olivia who had a huge smile on her face. "Well…I can't argue with that."

Elliot helped Eli in the bathroom before getting him off to bed. When he was done, he followed Olivia into their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed beside her and pulled her closer.

Olivia cupped his face in her hands. "So…we're getting married."

Elliot smiled at her. "Yeah…we are." He paused for a moment. "You okay?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm a little nervous…"

Elliot nodded. "Well I am too." He paused. "But…I'm excited too…and really, really happy."

Olivia smiled and kissed him gently. "Me too."

"You know I'd never hurt you right?" Elliot asked. "I know I've made mistakes in the past…but I love you Olivia. And from this moment on it's about you and me…and our future together. I'm in this for life…"

Olivia smiled. "Well that's good…because I am too." She paused for a moment. "You know that everyone down at the precinct is going to make a huge deal out of this right?"

Elliot laughed. "Of course they are."

"I'm going to be Olivia Stabler…" She said laughing. "There are going to be two Detective Stabler's in the office now. Think it will be too confusing?"

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe…I don't care though. I just want you to be my wife."

"Well you are going to get your wish…" Olivia said.

"You know…I finally got Eli to go to sleep." Elliot said. "I think…we may just be able to celebrate our engagement as Eli predicted…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes…really."

Olivia smiled. "Well then by all means…make love to me fiancé."

Elliot couldn't help but smile. "Fiancé…I like the sound of that."

Olivia leaned forward and rolled over on top of him. "Yeah…me too."

Elliot smiled as their lips collided and he rolled her over on her back. There was nothing he wanted more in life than to marry the woman beneath him. He had never been so happy in his life…when Eli had come too stay with him tonight he had never expected too be engaged by the end of the night. But hey…he wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? I hope you liked it! Let me knowwww! Write in a review! :) I'll try and update soon. <strong> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry again for the long delay but my life has been crazy as of lately. i'm trying to write when ever I get a minute to myself. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>A week later, Casey Novak was in wedding planning mode and would hardly give Olivia time to breathe. When Olivia had told her they were getting married she had practically had a heart attack she was so excited.<p>

_The weekend after Elliot proposed, they walked hand in hand into the precinct making Fin, Munch, Casey and Cragen smile._

_"Looks like you two had a good weekend." Munch said._

_Fin smirked. "Did you ever leave the bedroom?"_

_"They had Elliot's kids this weekend." Casey said. "So they better have…"_

_Fin raised an eyebrow. "You had the kids this weekend? Well, well…things are getting quite serious aren't they then?"_

_Olivia looked at Elliot who just smiled. "You could say that."_

_"Okay…what are you hiding from us?" Cragen asked._

_Elliot smiled at his boss and his friends. "Well…this weekend Olivia and I decided we wanted to get married. So I asked again…and she said yes."_

_Everyone was excited and got up to hug them but Casey ran at Olivia and threw her arms around her. "Oh my God!"_

_Casey hit Olivia so hard that she almost knocked the wind out of her. "Wow…uh…you okay there Casey?"_

_Casey was now crying as she continued to hold Olivia. 'This is just…so great!"_

_Olivia laughed as she tried to breath. "Yeah…I'm quite happy about it too."_

_Casey still wouldn't let her go. "No seriously…we actually get to have a wedding! We can go wedding dress shopping together again!"_

_Olivia tried to squirm out of Casey's arms but had no luck. "Yeah…we could…if you ever let go."_

_"I'm just so happy!" Casey yelled holding her tighter._

_"Casey seriously…I can't…breath…" Olivia pleaded._

_Finally Fin and Munch were able to extract Casey from Olivia. "Jesus girl…give the bride to be some room." Fin said._

_Casey wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've just wanted them to get married…forever!"_

_Cragen laughed. "You're not the only one…" He put his hand out to Elliot. "Congratulations."_

_Elliot smiled and shook his bosses hand. "Thank you Captain."_

_Cragen turned to Olivia and hugged her before pulling back. "And you…you're going through with this wedding right?"_

_Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes…and get all your teasing out about me being a runaway bride now."_

_Munch laughed. "No teasing…" He said pulling her in for a hug. "We all knew you and Jake wouldn't last…but this will." He said pulling back. "Congratulations."_

_Olivia smiled. "Thank you Munch."_

_Fin hugged Olivia and then turned to Elliot. "You be good to her…or so help me God I'll-"_

_Elliot nodded. "I know…I know…you'll kill me."_

_Fin smiled. "You got that right."_

_"So…have you set a date?" Casey asked pushing away the rest of her friends to get towards Olivia again._

_Olivia laughed. "Uh no…not yet. He did just ask two days ago…"_

_Casey shrugged. "So…I mean do you want a long engagement or is there going to be a wedding soon?"_

_"Probably soon…" Olivia said turning to Elliot. "Right?"_

_Elliot nodded. "The sooner the better."_

_Casey pulled Olivia towards the door. "Olivia's taking the day off then. See you guys later."_

_Olivia turned to Elliot and the rest of the guys hopefully. "Help me…"_

_Elliot shrugged. "You'll be fine!"_

_Olivia laughed as her friend tugged her out of the room and he went to work. Soon she would be Mrs. Olivia Stabler and he couldn't have been happier about that._

_  
>Olivia was sitting at her desk trying to fill out paper work while Casey chatted in her ear about more wedding details.<p>

"Okay so the guest list is set…it's about 100 people." Casey said.

Olivia turned towards Casey. "100 people? Casey…who the hell did you put on the list? I don't think I even really know 100 people…not well anyway."

"Well you know most of the people here and down at the DA's office. Elliot's family…a few of my friends." Casey said.

Olivia stared at her. "You do realize this is my wedding and not yours right?"

"Yes…of course." Casey said. "Why?"

"Well…Elliot and I sort of want just a small wedding. You know…something simple and casual. Just his family and our closest friends from work…" Olivia said.

"Olivia this is a big deal…you're getting married! And not just to anyone…but to Elliot Stabler!" Casey said.

Olivia nodded. "Yes…I'm aware of this. So?"

"Do you know how many people have been waiting for this to happen?" Casey asked walking towards her. "We've been betting on it for years!"

Olivia sighed. "God…you guys too? Look Casey…I'm happy that you are excited about this. I'm excited too…I love Elliot and I can't wait to marry him. But…I really don't want this to be a huge ordeal. I just want it to be small and intimate…that's what I'm more comfortable with and Elliot agreed. So please…can you just take it down a notch?"

Casey stared at her friend for a moment and finally understood where she was coming from. "Alright…I'm sorry. You're right…this is your wedding and we should do it the way you want it. You can make the list…we'll invite only the people you want to be there."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

"Now that that is settled…we have the location and the church booked. So all we need is the dress…" Casey said. "Seeing as you're getting married in only three weeks…we really need to get a hold on this part. It is rather important…"

Olivia sighed. "I know…I have tomorrow off. And Elliot's kids have the day off of school…the girls want to come shopping with me. Can you make it tomorrow?"

Casey nodded. "Absolutely."

"Great. It's settled then. I'll call them tonight and let them know." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot walked out of the interrogation room and into the office with a frown on his face. "I'm getting too old for this shit…"

Olivia rubbed his arm gently. "He's not telling you anything?"

Elliot shook his head. "No…Munch and I have been in there for three hours and the guy hasn't budged." He sat down at his desk. "Did Warner call with any news on the DNA?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not yet. You want a cup of coffee?"

Elliot nodded. "Please…that would be great."

Olivia went to get Elliot some coffee and Casey turned to Elliot. "Well let's take your mind off of the case…lets talk about the wedding."

Olivia handed Elliot the cup. "Casey now's probably not a good time."

Elliot took a sip and shook his head. "No…it's fine. It's much better to talk about the wedding than the case."

Casey smirked. "See? Alright…so Olivia and I are going shopping for her dress tomorrow with your girls. But you still need to go in for your final tux fittings with Dickie, Eli, Fin and Munch." She said.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah we were thinking about going tomorrow after work."

Casey smiled. "Great. That takes care of that…now Dickie is going to be your best man right?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes. And Eli is the ring bearer but he'll stand up with the guys for the whole ceremony."

"Okay. So the ceremony is pretty much set…and you picked out what kind of cake you guys want. Now…you just need to pick a first song." Casey said.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "Any ideas?" He asked.

Olivia sat down on the edge of his desk. "I can't think of anything off the top of my head…"

Elliot looked at Casey. "We'll think about it tonight."

Casey nodded. "Okay. And…I meant to ask you…were you thinking of inviting Kathy or would that be to weird?"

Elliot sighed and looked at Olivia. "I…don't know. I honestly didn't really think about it. I mean it might be kind of strange to have here there…seeing as she was my first wife."

"Well…she has been really supportive with us. It's up to you Elliot…" Olivia said. "You can ask her if you want too…"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "Well we are friends still…I mean I guess I can talk to her about it. If she doesn't want to come it's not a big deal."

Olivia smiled and rubbed his shoulders again. "Whatever you want El… "

Casey's phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. "Oh I gotta take this…I'll be right back."

When she walked away Elliot turned to Olivia. "Are you sure you would be okay with it if Kathy was there?"

Olivia shrugged. "She's a big part of your life…and she's the mother of your children who will be there. Yes…Kathy and I have had a complicated past but lately things have been good. It's totally up to you…"

Elliot smiled. "You're amazing you know that?"

Olivia smirked. "Well as long as at the last minute you don't dump me to try and be with her again…I have no problem with it."

Elliot laughed. "Well she is married…so that could be tricky…"

Olivia punched him in the arm. "Elliot…"

He smiled. "I divorced the woman because I was in love with you…I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks…"

He laughed again. "Olivia…I'm marrying you. I love you…no one else. If you are telling me that you want to marry me…then I'm going to be there. Just tell me when and where and we'll get hitched."

Olivia smiled at him. "Too bad Cragen banned us from kissing in the office…"

Cragen walked past them. "I'll pretend I don't see it."

Elliot smiled and pulled her towards him. "Make it quick before he changes his mind."

Olivia giggled and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Love you."

"Love you more." Elliot said before she pulled away and went back to her own desk.

The next afternoon, Olivia and Elliot were in their apartment finishing up lunch when his kids showed up. Maureen had driven them all to the apartment so the girls could go dress shopping and the boys could do final fittings for their tuxes.

Elliot answered the door. "Hey guys." He said as they all walked in taking turns as they hugged their father and then Olivia.

"You ready to go dress shopping?" Kathleen asked smiling.

"I am. You?" Olivia asked.

"Please…we've been waiting for you and Dad to get married for years. We've been ready for quite some time." Lizzie said smirking.

Olivia laughed. "Okay then…"

"Alright so we were thinking we could all meet up for dinner at Percy's around seven tonight after we're all done shopping." Elliot said.

"Sounds good." Maureen said. "We all ready?"

Elliot smiled. "Yep." He pulled Olivia to him and kissed her gently. "See you later."

She smiled. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot said sneaking in a quick kiss again.

"Aww…" All of Elliot's kids said in unison.

Elliot rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up…"

Everyone laughed before they walked out of the apartment and split up to shop for the day.

An hour later, Elliot and the boys were getting fit into their tuxes for the wedding; they fit all of them except for Eli. His was still to long, his hands and feet were hidden away beneath the black fabric and Elliot couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dad…it's not funny." Little Eli said pouting.

Elliot patted his head and looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his own tux. "Don't worry buddy it will be fixed before the wedding…"

"But you still won't look as good as me." Dickie said winking.

"Let's get one thing straight…" Munch said walking out of the dressing room. "I am going to be the sexiest man on that alter."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You wish."

"No…I gotta agree with Munch. He looks pretty good in a monkey suit." Dickie said shrugging. "Looking good Munch, you been working out?."

Munch smiled. "A little…can you tell?"

Finn sighed. "I look like such an idiot in this tux…can't I wear something else?"

"No way." Elliot said. "Olivia will kill you if you even try and you know it."

Fin groaned. "I wish I was more scared of you than I am of her…"

"Fin's got a point…" Dickie said looking at himself in the mirror. "I love Olivia…she's great. She's smart, funny, and caring and I'm really glad you two crazy kids are finally getting married. But…" He shrugged. "I do not want to ever piss her off…you can be intense but Olivia…she's tough as nails. I know she could take me down with one swift punch to the head…"

Elliot laughed. "All that is true…but you know she'd never hurt you."

Dickie nodded. "Sure. But if I were to ever provoke her…"

"Why would you provoke her?" Elliot asked curiously.

Dickie shrugged. "I don't know…I've been known to do many strange things in my life…I'm just saying if anything were to happen I don't want to ever be in the position where I piss her off."

"That's probably a good idea." Elliot said laughing.

"So buddy…" Munch said putting a hand on Elliot's arm. "How are you doing? Getting cold feet at all?"

Elliot smiled. "Not at all. I couldn't be happier that I'm marrying Olivia. I love her to death and I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Mom said you called last night…" Dickie said as his little brother mimicked his movements in the mirror as they examined their tuxes closer. "You invited her to the wedding?"

Elliot nodded. "Olivia and I agreed that we should extend the invitation. If she wants to come she can…if not…no hurt feelings."

"I think that's pretty big of you." Dickie said. "She didn't invite you to her wedding…"

Elliot shrugged. "Well for awhile after we got divorced your Mom and I were in a strange place. When she first got engaged…it hurt…because it just made me feel even lonelier. I'm happy that your Mom is happy…I love her you know that. We'll always be friends…and she's been really great with this whole situation with Olivia and after I got shot. I'd love for her to be there with us if she chooses to."

Dickie nodded. "And Olivia is okay with this?"

Elliot nodded. "Yep."

Dickie turned away from the mirror finally and so did Eli. "Well then she's a saint."

Elliot laughed. "Trust me…I know."

At the Bridal salon, the girls were all in matching yellow dresses with pink accents. They were chattering and waiting for Olivia to come out in the seventh dress she had to try on, every other dress was beautiful but not 'the dress'. When she came out of the dressing room this time, the girls immediately stopped talking and Casey walked up to her.

"Olivia…" Casey whispered. "This…this is perfect."

Olivia smiled. "You think so?"

"You look stunning." Maureen said. "Dad isn't going to know what hit him…"

Olivia laughed. "I guess that's a good thing…"

The dress was pure white; it was a halter-top and was backless. The front dipped just so enough cleavage was showing and it hugged her curves up to about her thigh before it skirted out just a little, leaving a small train behind her. It had no beading, no patterns just white silk. It was eloquent and simple, the perfect dress for the wedding Olivia had in her mind to the man she loved.

She didn't want anything flashy, she felt that she was to old for such a dress and the ceremony and reception were going to be quaint so she didn't want an over the top dress. And to be honest…she wasn't an over the top kind of girl. This was exactly what she wanted…

"Well what do you think about the dress?" Kathleen asked. "Do you like it?"

Olivia nodded slowly, feeling in awe of the fact that she was actually in a wedding dress. Sure she had tried them on when she was engaged to Jake but it felt different this time. This time she was 100% sure that this was what she wanted and she was ready to get married. This felt real…

"I love it." Olivia said. "It's comfortable and simple…exactly what I wanted."

"You look beautiful." Lizzie said tearing up. "You definitely have to get this one…"

Olivia looked at Casey. "So…this is my dress?"

Casey smiled and walked closer to her friend. "This is your dress…"

"Well that was fast…" A voice said from the door of the bridal store.

All the girls turned to look, and Olivia's joy turned to panic as she saw Jake standing before her. "Jake…what…what are you doing here?"

Casey threw her hands up. "I didn't do it this time…"

Jake sighed. "One of my friends just had a baby…he called and asked me to be the godfather so I came back. I was just going to meet him for lunch and I saw you through the window…"

Olivia swallowed hard. "Jake…I don't even know what to say to you."

Jake turned to Casey. "Do you think we could have a minute?"

Casey looked at Olivia who just nodded. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes…we'll be fine."

Casey walked over to Elliot's daughters and led them to a separate part of the store. Jake walked slowly up to Olivia and looked up and down at her and the dress.

"Is that the dress you had picked out for our wedding?" Jake asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No."

Jake smiled. "Well that makes me feel a little better…"

"God Jake…I honestly didn't think I'd ever seen you again." Olivia said. "I'm so sorry about this…I can't even imagine what-"

"Are you happy?" Jake asked interrupting her, looking at her with sad eyes.

Olivia paused for a moment and swallowed the lump in her throat, as much as she loved Elliot she never meant to hurt Jake. "Yes. I am."

Jake smiled. "Well that's good then…at least one of us is happy."

Olivia sighed. "I'm so sorry…"

He shrugged. "It's okay…"

"But it's not." Olivia said shaking her head and walking closer to him. "It's not…I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that." Jake said nodding. "I just miss you…I moved to a new apartment. I couldn't stand staying there…too many memories of you."

Olivia looked down. "I thought about calling…to see how you were doing. But I didn't think I should."

"I don't think Elliot would have appreciated that." Jake said smiling.

"He would have had to accept it." Olivia said. "He knows I gave up a lot to be with him…"

Jake reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "You look beautiful."

Olivia smiled as a tear escaped her eyes. "I did love you Jake…but it just wasn't enough."

Jake nodded. "I know. When you first left I will be honest…I was pissed. I felt cheated…but then I realized we were better off. As much as it hurts to not have you…I think it would have hurt more to have married you knowing that you were really in love with another man."

"I know I keep saying it…but I really am sorry." Olivia said.

Jake smiled. "I know." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Congratulations Olivia…despite everything I really am happy for you. Tell Elliot he's a lucky guy…and if he gives you any trouble you can always call me. Not for a date…but I will kick his ass."

Olivia laughed. "I'll remember that…"

"I'll see you." Jake said walking towards the door before turning to look at her one more time, he smiled again and then walked away.

Olivia watched him walk away before Casey walked up behind her. "You okay?"

Olivia turned to look at her friend. "Yeah…I'm okay."

"What are the odds that that would happen twice?" Casey asked. "First Elliot walks in on you with the dress you're going to buy to marry Jake…then Jake walks in on you with the dress you're going to buy to marry Elliot."

Olivia laughed. "Well my life has always been a bit dramatic."

"A bit?" Casey asked rolling her eyes.

Olivia shoved her. "Shut up."

"Seriously…are you okay?" Casey asked. "Because last time this happened…you ended up backing out on your wedding. We're not going to have a repeat of that are we?"

Olivia shook her head. "Absolutely not. I love Elliot and I want to marry him."

"Well that's good." Kathleen said walking up behind them. "I really didn't want to have to watch Dad fall apart again."

Olivia smiled as Elliot's girls walked up to them. "You have nothing to worry about…I'm marrying your father no matter what. Nothing could stand in the way of us now…"

The girls smiled. "Well now that that is settled and you have the dress…can we head over to the restaurant? I'm starving…" Lizzie said.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. Let's get our measurements and then we can go."

As the seamstress took Olivia's measurements Olivia stared at herself in the dress in the mirror. Her head was still spinning about seeing Jake but she wasn't confused like she was the last time this happened. If anything…it only reaffirmed the fact that she made the right decision in calling the wedding to Jake off.

Sure he was a great guy, but he didn't give her that feeling that Elliot gave her. When she saw Jake she felt happy and safe, but when she saw Elliot she got butterflies in her stomach even after all this time, she instantly wanted to be by his side and she felt complete. She knew that was what true love was supposed to feel like.

An hour later the girls and the guys all met up for dinner and Elliot pulled Olivia too him kissing her passionately on the lips.

"How was shopping?" Elliot asked her staring deeply into her eyes.

"I'd say it was quite interesting…" Casey said interrupting them.

Olivia sent her a death glare. "Can we talk a minute before dinner?"

"Uh oh…" Fin said. "You backing out Liv?"

Olivia held Elliot tighter. "Of course not."

"Well with recent history…" Munch began. "You can't really blame Fin for asking."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not backing out of the wedding I just want to talk to Elliot alone for a minute. I'm sure Casey will open her big mouth and tell you what I'm telling him but I'd like to have a minute alone with my fiancé if you don't mind!" She teased.

"Well of course I'm going to tell them." Casey said pushing Elliot and Olivia away. "So go before I blurt it out!"

Olivia laughed and took Elliot's hand and led him outside the restaurant onto the sidewalk. "What's going on?" Elliot asked. "Did something happen?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yes…but I don't want you to get upset. Everything is fine."

"Liv you're freaking me out." Elliot said. "If you are backing out just tell me…"

She shook her head. "I'm not backing out on you I swear."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Then what happened? Did something happen with the girls?"

"No they are fine." Olivia said. "But…when I was trying dresses on Jake walked into the store…"

Elliot tensed at the name, he licked his lips. "Jake? What the hell is he doing in New York? Don't tell me he is moving back to try and get you to change your mind…"

Olivia could see she had only moments to explain the situation to Elliot before he went off the deep end. "His friend just had a baby and he asked him to be the God Father…he's just in town visiting."

"And he just happened to walk by the store you were at?" Elliot asked. "How convenient…"

"He was meeting him for lunch nearby…it was a total coincident Elliot." Olivia said. "Trust me no one was more surprised than me."

"What did he say to you?" Elliot asked. "Did he pick a fight in front of my girls?"

"No not at all." Olivia said. "We just…talked. I swear it wasn't a big deal Elliot…I mean yes it was awkward but he didn't try and fight with me. He just said that he missed me but that he was happy for me."

Elliot stared at her. "Liv..." His anger started to subside and Olivia could tell he was more worried than angry.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I know what you're thinking…but don't okay? I don't love him Elliot…I swear. In fact seeing Jake made me feel even more sure that I want to be with you. Jake's a great guy…but I don't love him. When you walked into the bridal shop that day…my heart broke. I knew I was making a huge mistake marrying Jake but today when I saw Jake…I felt bad for hurting him yes…but it made me want you even more. I don't know how to explain it…but any fears I've been having about the wedding just went away when I saw Jake. I want you Elliot…I picked you. I backed out on my wedding to Jake because I wanted to marry you…and now I am. If you'll still have me…" She whispered nervously.

Elliot stared at her for a moment before pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Olivia felt relief rush through her body when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she hugged him back just as tightly. "You have nothing to apologize for Elliot. I get it…I really do."

He breathed her in before pulling back to look her in the eyes again. "That just really freaked me out…I know exactly how Jake must be feeling right now. And I know that feeling of wanting to see if there was a chance…I don't want him to try anything…"

"And even if he did I wouldn't go back to him." Olivia said quickly. "I know that may be hard to believe since I did just that with Jake but I need you to trust me. I was just scared before Elliot…that's why I ran. But now that I know what it feels like to not have you in my life I don't ever want to feel like that again. I want you…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her quickly. "So you didn't kiss him?"

"No." Olivia said shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

He nodded slowly and let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Well I'm glad you told me…"

She smiled and stroked his cheek gently. "Well of course I told you…Do you honestly think I'd keep something like that from you?"

Elliot shook his head. "No."

"And besides…even if I didn't want to tell you both Casey and your daughters saw Jake. It's not like I really had a choice…" She teased.

Elliot laughed and pulled her in for a hug again. "Gee that makes me feel so much better."

She laughed and hugged him back. "I love you."

He kissed the side of her head. "I love you too babe."

"Now that that is settled…can we go inside? I'm starving!" Olivia said pulling away from him.

"Sure." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked in. "So…you got a dress?"

Olivia smiled and leaned into his touch. "Yes. I did."

"Better than the one I saw you in?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "I think so."

He paused for a moment just before they reached the table. "Only three weeks away now…"

Olivia smiled at him. "I know."

"So you're sure right? Absolutely sure?" He asked. "Just tell me now…If this is going to fast I need to know now."

Olivia shook her head. "It's not to fast. I'm sure. I'm ready Elliot. Are you sure?"

"Honey I've been sure since the day I met you." He said winking before leaning into to kiss her before they walked back to the table.

"All good?" Casey asked.

Elliot sat down next to Olivia and smiled at Casey. "All good."

"Thank God…" Casey said rolling her eyes. "I was worried I was going to have to start to cancel things again."

"No chance." Elliot said squeezing Olivia's hand. "Nothing is going to stop us from getting married."

"Well not that that is settled…" Fin said. "Can we eat?"

Everyone laughed and put in their orders, as they ate dinner Elliot looked around and smiled feeling happy to be surrounded by friends and family. Olivia turned to look at him and smiled, he winked and she winked back before leaning into kiss his cheek.

He couldn't help feeling jealous thinking about Jake…there had been a moment when Olivia had told him about the encounter that he had wanted to hunt down Jake and tell him to leave them alone. But he knew that Olivia didn't love Jake, she had left him and picked Elliot. That had to count for something right?

He trusted her, and he believed that she wanted to be with him. So he chose to put all his anger and jealously aside and focus on his future with Olivia. The past was the past and they couldn't change it but they could make sure that they were happy from here on out.  
>_<p>

**So what did you think? Did I freak you out there for a moment? Hahahah hope not! Don't you worry my dears nothing is going to separate Olivia and Elliot again from now until the story is finished. I hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know, drop me a quick review! I'll try and update soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have just had the worst couple of weeks. A very close friend of mine was killed in Iraq and it's just torn me apart and I haven't been able to concentrate long enough to write. I am working on the next chapter for this but I don't know when I will be finished. Again I'm sorry for the wait but I'm just trying really hard to keep it together right now. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I updated. After my friend died...everything kind of went to hell and I just had a lot going on. Thank you for being so patient. This is the last chapter and I hope you do like it. I still have my other story Let the Games Begin which I may or may not finish. But I also have an idea for another story that I might post as well. I haven't even had the heart to watch the new SVU without Stabler...too strange too me. Anyway...I hope you enjoy the final chapter and that you are all doing well. :) **

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, it was the day before the big wedding. Olivia was excited but nervous, the morning of the last day she would be Olivia Benson she woke up early. She went to the balcony and sat on one of the chairs and watched the sun rise before her eyes and smiled.<p>

Elliot woke up in bed and went to reach for Olivia, when he didn't feel her he opened his eyes and looked around. "Liv?"

When there was no answer he sat up slowly, looking around the room. He loved Olivia with all his heart and he believed that she did want to marry him. That didn't give him the sinking feeling that she had run though so he got up to look around the apartment. He sighed with relief as he spotted her out on the balcony.

He walked up behind her, afraid to disturb her but needing to see how she was doing. "Liv?"

She turned her head slowly and smiled at Elliot. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

Elliot shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "No. I woke up and you weren't there…"

She stared at him for a moment and then smirked. "Did you think I ran?"

He frowned softly. "Uh…it crossed my mind."

Olivia nodded her head slowly and looked out at the sunrise again. "I can't say that I blame you…"

Elliot pulled the other chair up beside her. "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "Elliot I'm fine."

"Not freaking out on me?" He asked with weary eyes.

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous…but no I'm not freaking out."

He stared at her for a moment and smiled. "You know I love you right?"

She nodded. "Of course I know that."

"You know…" He leaned into her, his elbows resting on his knees as he held her hand closer. "When I married Kathy I was young…and I was terrified." He shrugged. "But this time…this time I'm ready. I know this is what I want…that this is going to last. I believe in us."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I believe in us too."

He pushed some stray hair behind her ear. "Well good."

She smiled. "Yeah. Good."

He smiled and pulled her arm. "Come here."

Olivia laughed and stood up before curling up in his lap so they could watch the sunrise together. Elliot held her close and breathed her in, thanking God that they had finally found their way to each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Olivia woke up in Casey's apartment because their friends insisted on keeping them apart until the wedding. She got up and walked into the kitchen where Casey was brewing coffee.<p>

"There's the bride." Casey said smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh geez…"

Casey laughed. "Want a cup of coffee?"

Olivia sat down at the table and nodded. "Please."

Casey handed her a mug and sat down across from her. "How do you feel?"

Olivia took a sip and shrugged. "Strangely calm…"

"As in the calm before the storm?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't even imagine how many runaway bride jokes I'm going to hear today." Olivia said chuckling. "I'm not running…I'm marrying Elliot."

Casey smiled. "I know. Just teasing you a little…but don't worry I talked to Fin and Munch. They know if they joke too much about it I'll kick their asses."

Olivia smiled. "Well thanks."

"No problem." She said standing up to pop in a bagel. "So you actually are ready?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Well good…" Casey said handing her a bagel. "Oh I forgot to tell you…someone special is coming to the wedding today."

"If that someone special is Jake I'm going to kill you. You know that right?" Olivia said.

Casey laughed. "I'm not that mean."

Olivia smiled. "So who is it?"

"Well…" Casey walked over to the door of her apartment to reveal Alex Cabot standing on the other side.

"Alex!" Olivia said jumping up to go see her friend. "What are you doing here?"

They hugged and Alex pulled back first. "What are you kidding? I wasn't about to miss this wedding!"

Olivia smiled and looked between Casey and Alex. "I can't believe you're here! This is so great. Thank you! To both of you."

"For what?" Casey asked. "I mean…yeah I found Alex but no big deal."

Olivia smiled. "I just mean…thank you to both of you for everything. Not just this…you've both been there for me. You've both put up with all my crap and never given up on me. Before I started working at SVU…I never really had any real friends. But now I do and that means more to me than anything."

Alex smiled. "Well…you've been pretty damn good to the both of us too Liv."

Casey nodded. "Agreed. But today is all about you...lets finish our breakfast and then get ready for the wedding okay? I don't want you to be late…Elliot will think you-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Olivia warned. "I'm not running!"

Casey smiled. "I know…because even if you try I'm going to drag you into the church myself."

Olivia rolled her eyes as they all walked back to the table. As they sat together eating breakfast Olivia felt the butterflies building in her stomach. But it didn't make her nervous…she knew that's how Elliot always made her feel. She was excited and more than ready to finally become Olivia Stabler.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Elliot and Olivia's apartment Elliot was awake and eating breakfast with Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Maureen. They had all spent the night at the apartment the night before and Eli had stayed with his Mom. Elliot got up from the table when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

He opened it and smiled when he saw Eli and Kathy. "Hey."

"Hey Daddy!" Eli said jumping into his arms. "Today's the wedding?"

Elliot nodded. "It is."

Eli smiled. "I smell pancakes."

Eliot laughed and put his son down. "Go ahead." He said putting Eli down so he could walk to the table then he turned back to Kathy.

"Big day…" Kathy said smiling.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Nervous?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "I remember at our wedding you were sweating like crazy…"

Elliot grimaced. "Don't remind me."

She chuckled. "I thought it was cute. Not the sweat…but that you were nervous."

Elliot laughed. "I was more than nervous…I was terrified."

"We were young…" Kathy said shrugging.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "That we were…" He paused for a moment. "So are you coming today?"

Kathy sighed. "I thought about it…and I really appreciate that you and Olivia invited me. It would be nice to go to see the kids happy and all dressed up. But…" She shrugged. "This is your day…this is about you and Olivia. I'm so incredibly happy for you guys, I really am. But I can't say that it wouldn't be a little hard to watch you marry her. Don't get me wrong…I love Michael. I love him so much and I've never been happier…but you and I have a history. And Olivia…and my jealousy and fear about her is part of that history. I think it would be better for all of us if I stayed home."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Kathy…I want you to know that I did love you. I still do."

She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I know."

"I know I wasn't the best husband…I did things…I said things…" He shook his head. "I should have tried harder. I don't know why I didn't."

Kathy shrugged. "We weren't meant to be. There's no use forcing something that isn't working. We probably should have broken it off long before we did…would have saved us a lot of trouble. But…we can't change the past. And honestly…I wouldn't want too."

Elliot smiled. "I understand why you aren't coming tonight…but don't be a stranger okay?"

Kathy smiled. "I won't be. Have fun today. And…congratulations."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks Kathy."

Elliot waited until Kathy had left before he walked back into the apartment and shut the door. Then he joined his kids and soaked in the last moments when it would just be he and his kids.

* * *

><p>Later at the church, Olivia stood in a back room as Casey helped her into her dress. Kathleen, Maureen and Lizzie were all ready and standing beside her smiling.<p>

"Last chance to run…" Maureen teased elbowing Olivia as Casey stepped back.

Olivia smiled and looked over at her soon to be step-daughter. "Not a chance."

Maureen smiled. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"You look absolutely beautiful." Lizzie said smiling. "Dad's gonna die…"

Olivia laughed. "Well I certainly hope he doesn't!" She teased.

Kathleen rolled her eyes at her sisters and smiled at Olivia. "You know…we're really happy that you and Dad are getting married Olivia. Really happy."

Olivia smiled at Kathleen. "I am too Kathleen."

"Yeah I mean…you've always been there for us. And it's always been obvious that you guys love each other. You both deserve to be happy." Lizzie said.

"I want you guys to know that I would do anything for you. I know I'm not your Mom and I will never ever try and take her place but I love you girls and your brothers so much. I'll always be here for you." Olivia said.

Maureen took a shaky breath. "Okay…well…we love you too but we can't ruin our makeup."

Lizzie ignored her oldest sister and hugged Olivia close. "We love you Olivia."

Olivia felt her eyes welling up as Kathleen and Maureen joined in on the hug too. "I love you girls so much."

Cragen knocked on the door and smiled at the scene in front of him. "I hate to break up this moment…but it's time."

Olivia wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Okay…Okay I'm ready."

"You look perfect." Casey said hugging Olivia too. "I can't believe we finally made it to your wedding day…"

Olivia laughed. "Yeah. Me either."

"You ready?" Casey asked. "No turning back now…"

"I don't want to turn back." Olivia said smiling. "This is what I want."

The girls all smiled and filed out of the room and Cragen walked up beside Olivia. "How's Elliot?" Olivia asked.

Cragen smiled. "A nervous wreck."

Olivia smiled and then stared at her boss. "Cap…I just…thank you." She laughed. "I don't know what else to even say other than just thank you…"

Cragen looked at the ground. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"Are you crazy? You gave me my first real job, you believed in me. You pushed me to do better, to be better. No matter how many times I screwed up you never gave up on me and…you partnered me with Elliot." She said smiling.

Cragen laughed. "Well as far as the last part…you were my last hope at finding a partner he could keep."

Olivia laughed. "I'm serious…you know if it weren't for you my life would have taken a very different turn."

Cragen shrugged. "I don't know Olivia…you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a lot stronger than you realize, and I think no matter where you had ended up your life would have turned out alright. I really didn't do anything"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm strong…but I'm stubborn. And you pushed me…you never let me give up or walk away. You made me realize I am worth something…because of that I'm a better cop. And…" She shrugged. "I finally knew that I could be loved."

Cragen cleared his throat slowly. "Well…you are stubborn so I know if I continue to try and fight you on this we'll miss the ceremony." Olivia smirked. "So lets just agree to disagree and say that we're both really glad you walked into my precinct all those years ago…" He smiled at her. "You changed my life too Olivia…"

Olivia leaned forward and hugged him close, Cragen opened his mouth to say something but the words got lost in his throat. Instead of responding he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her just as tight.

A minute later Casey popped her head in the door. "Hey what's the hold up?"

Olivia and Cragen pulled away from each other and wiped their tears away. "Sorry." Olivia said as she took a deep shaky breath. "We're coming now."

Casey smiled knowingly at them and just nodded. Cragen put his arm out for Olivia to take, she smiled and looped her arm with his. Together they walked out of the room and towards the hallway to the back aisle. Her heart was racing, she had never liked being stared at but she just kept reminding herself to look only at Elliot.

When the doors opened Olivia took one final step into the church and then looked up and saw Elliot. She saw his smile grow wider when their eyes met and she felt Cragen squeeze her hand gently and then they began to walk.

"She looks beautiful." Finn said leaning towards Elliot.

"She's perfect." Elliot whispered.

Finn and Munch shared a knowing smile just as Olivia and Cragen finally reached the end of the aisle.

Elliot and Olivia never lost eye contact until the Priest spoke. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Cragen said in a shaky emotional voice.

Olivia turned to Cragen and smiled. "Thanks Cap."

Cragen kissed her cheek. "Congratulations Liv." He turned to Elliot and put out his hand. "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

Elliot smiled. "I know. But I wouldn't worry about it."

Cragen smiled. "I'm happy for you Elliot."

Elliot nodded his head slowly. "Thanks Cap…for…everything."

Cragen shrugged. "Just doing my job…"

He turned and walked back to his seat next to Alex, Elliot held out his hand out for Olivia and smiled at her. "You didn't run."

She shook her head. "Nope."

"You scared?" He asked quietly.

She giggled. "Terrified."

Elliot nodded. "Well then that makes two of us." They turned back to the priest. "You look beautiful by the way."

Olivia winked at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be married…speak now or forever hold your peace." He said.

"Think Jake will show up?" Munch whispered.

"Really?" Finn whispered back to him.

"Just asking a simple question…I mean it seems to have all gone to smoothly for these two. It's Olivia and Elliot after all…" Munch said.

"He does have a point…" Dickie said shrugging.

Elliot turned to Munch and Finn. "You know we can all hear you right?"

Munch looked at him. "Sorry…I was just thinking out loud."

"You do that a lot." Finn said. "Shut up."

"I may be Jewish but I still feel like you shouldn't talk like that in a Church. Am I right father?" Munch asked the Priest.

"Hey Munch…" Olivia whispered. "Do you mind? We're trying to get married here…"

Everyone was staring at John who turned red quite quickly. "Oh…right. Sorry…carry on."

Elliot nodded. "Well thanks…"

The Priest laughed. "Alright then…where were we?" He smiled. "Ah yes…today we are here to celebrate the Union of these two souls. The sacrament of marriage is sacred and one that binds two people together for all eternity. Elliot and Olivia's love has grown and blossomed through the years to the point where they wish to spend their lives together. Will you please turn and face each other?"

Olivia handed her flowers to Maureen and then turned to Elliot who took her hands. "Do you Elliot take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, through good times and bad times, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Elliot smiled at Olivia. "I do."

"And do you Olivia, take Elliot to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, through good times and bad times, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Olivia let a tear fall down her cheek. "I do."

"May we have the rings please?" The Preist asked.

Dickie pulled the rings from his inside pocket and handed them to his father and smiled at him. "Thanks bud." Elliot said smiling.

Dickie nodded and Elliot turned back to Olivia. "Please take Olivia's hand and repeat after me…I Elliot give you Olivia this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Elliot put the ring on her finger and said. "I Elliot give you Olivia this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He winked at Olivia as she took his ring and his hand in hers.

"Olivia, repeat after me. I Olivia give you Elliot this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." The Priest said.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "I Olivia give you Elliot this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She said as she slid the ring onto his finger.

The Priest smiled. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Elliot took a shaky breath. "Can I-?"

The Priest laughed. "Yes Elliot…you may now kiss your bride."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed Olivia passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers snaked around his neck and they melted into one. When they finally pulled up for air the Priest cleared his throat and said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler."

The cheers that erupted from inside the church made both Olivia and Elliot smile even wider. They kissed again before turning back to their friends and family, hands clasped together. They began to walk down the aisle as Elliot leaned into her unable to control his happiness.

"We're married…" He whispered to her.

She laughed and squeezed his hand tighter. "Yeah…we are."

Elliot pulled Olivia into a side room before they were supposed to get into their limo. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her with all the passion within him.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her lips.

She held his face in her hands. "I love you too."

He pulled away from her. "I don't even…I can't believe this is real. I never thought…we'd get here."

"I know. But we did…and we're married now El. It's forever." She said as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere."

Elliot smiled and captured her lips with his again making her moan into his mouth. The door to their room opened up Elliot's kids walked in, Eli ran up to his Dad. "Daddy we're gonna be late for the party!"

Dickie laughed. "I think they are right on time for their party…"

"Gross…" Maureen said shoving Dickie out of the way. "Okay you two…I know you're really happy and all but there are a lot of people waiting to celebrate with you. So think we can hold of until later tonight?"

"My how the tables have turned…I'm having a sex talk from my own children." Elliot said groaning.

Olivia laughed. "Come on El…we have a party we do have to get too."

Elliot looked at her. "But…"

She smiled and leaned into him so only he could hear her. "I promise I'll make it worth your while later tonight…"

"You know that makes me want to skip the party even more right?" Elliot said glaring at her.

She laughed. "Come on Elliot…"

"Yeah come on Dad…you promised to dance with me." Kathleen said. "And I really want to get Munch drunk I think it will be hilarious."

Olivia smiled "That is always fun…"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Oh fine…we can go to the party."

"What could be more fun than your wedding party Daddy?" Eli asked pulling on his fathers tux.

Everyone laughed as Elliot picked his son up and smiled. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"You always say that." Eli said.

Elliot shrugged. "Well then I guess I have a lot of explaining to do later in your life."

"Alright, alright, are we going or not?" Dickie asked. "I'm starving!"

Olivia took Elliot's free hand and pulled him towards the door. "Yes. We're going!"

Together for the first time as a family they walked out and through the crowd to the limo. They danced their first dance, cut the cake and partied all night long with their friends and family until the reception was over.

Olivia was sitting at one of the tables with Eli on her lap, his head rested on her shoulder and he tried to suppress his yawns. "Lizzie says you and Daddy are going on a trip."

Olivia held him close. "Just for a little while. It's called a honeymoon."

"Well how come I can't go with you?" Eli asked.

Olivia smiled against his cheek. "Well…it's kind of a grown up vacation. And besides…your Mom needs your help here."

"Will you miss me?" Eli asked, his eyes opening and closing.

Olivia kissed the top of his head. "Very much."

"Will you call me?" He asked yawning again.

"Everyday." Olivia said. "Twice if you want us too."

Eli smiled and nuzzled into her. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia swallowed hard and held him closer. "I love you too Eli."

Elliot and Fin had been watching the whole conversation from behind them. "You're a lucky one…" Fin said.

Elliot smiled at him. "Yeah. I really am."

"I know I've always kinda been hard on you…but I just have a soft spot for Olivia." Fin said shrugging.

Elliot smirked. "If you're about to tell me that you're in love with my wife…things could get really awkward."

Fin laughed. "No. No…I mean I love her. But like a sister…"

Elliot nodded. "Okay then…"

Fin smiled. "Anyway…like I was saying. I know I've always been hard on you but you're really a good guy. You've been through some stuff…and even though you can be a real pain in my ass sometimes…" He shrugged. "If you ever need anything…I got your back."

Elliot took a deep breath and looked over at Fin. "That means a lot Fin. Thank you." He put his hand out for him to shake. "And if you ever need anything…" He shrugged. "I got your back too."

Fin smiled and shook his hand. "Treat her right."

"I will." Elliot said smiling. "I can assure you I will."

Finn clapped Elliot on the back and then walked away so Elliot could walk over to his wife. He knelt down beside her and kissed the top of his sons head who was fast asleep.

"It's been a long day for him." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at him and continued to rock Eli. "He's out cold."

"You're amazing with my kids. I don't know how I got so damn lucky." Elliot said putting a hand on her back.

She smiled and looked down at Eli. "Well you're kids are pretty easy to love Elliot."

He smiled. "I guess that's true…"

She smiled. "Elliot…I'm pregnant."

Elliot stared at her for a moment and then his smile grew. "Best day ever."

Olivia laughed. "I guess we should have seen it coming…we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since I got back."

Elliot chuckled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's true."

"Are you happy?" She asked softly.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her softly. "I've never been happier in my life."

"You have five kids…you're not scared?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shrugged. "No. Are you?"

She looked down at Eli. "A little…"

"You're' going to be an amazing mother." Elliot said. "I've always known that. It's your first baby…nerves are normal. But we're going to get through it…we can get through anything together."

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you too."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Eli asked yawning and turning his head to look at his Dad.

"I thought you were asleep." Elliot said laughing.

Eli yawned. "I was. But you guys were talking to loud…it woke me up."

Olivia smirked. "Sorry buddy."

Eli sat up on Olivia's lap and rubbed his eyes. "So…is it a boy or a girl?"

"Wait a second, are you pregnant?" Maureen asked walking over to them with the rest of their siblings.

Olivia looked at Elliot who smiled. "Yeah…I am."

"You owe me 50 bucks." Dickie said leaning into Lizzie.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and handed her brother a fifty. "I hate you."

"You had a bet going on when Olivia would get pregnant?" Elliot asked as they all laughed.

"Oh come on Dad…the two of you have been dancing around each other for over a decade! Once you finally got together…it was only a matter of time." Kathleen said shrugging.

"Can someone just tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" Eli asked again.

Olivia laughed and held him closer. "Sorry Eli…it's a little too early to tell if it's a boy or girl. You're gonna have to wait a little while…think you can handle it?"

Eli sighed. "I guess so."

Maureen smiled. "Good. On that note…lets get you home Eli. Dad and Olivia have a long night of celebrating ahead of them."

Eli turned and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "I'm really glad you married my Dad Olivia."

Olivia kissed the side of his face. "Me too Eli. Me too."

Eli hopped off of Olivia's lap and jumped into his Dads arms. "I love you Daddy."

Elliot held him close. "I love you too little buddy. More than you could know."

Once they all hugged and said their goodbyes only Olivia and Elliot were left in the reception hall. Elliot pulled Olivia close and put one hand on her stomach.

"We're gonna have a baby." Elliot said smiling.

"Yeah…we are." She said smiling and leaning forward to kiss him. "Thank you Elliot."

"For what?" He asked cupping her cheek.

She smiled at him. "For loving me when no one else ever did."

Elliot smiled at her. "You have plenty of people who love you…including men."

She shook her head. "Yeah…but not the way you love me. You know me…probably better than I know myself."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get here…"

Olivia shrugged. "None of that matters…all that matters is that we're together now."

Elliot nodded slowly. "You're right."

She smiled. "I always am."

Elliot laughed and kissed her gently. "Oh what did I get myself into…"

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Suck it up buddy…cuz you're not getting rid of me now."

Elliot smiled. "No. I'm not. I'm never letting you go again."

Olivia and Elliot kissed before walking out of the reception hall hand in hand to their limo. They spent the night in their honey moon suite before flying off to Aruba for their honeymoon. It may have taken them a really long time to get there but none of that mattered anymore. They proved that it's never too late for love… 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! We all need a little EO in our lives now that NBC has ruined our favorite couple. Thanks again for being so patient! And thank you for all your support.  
><strong>


End file.
